<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Remember: A twist in time by Lightningflare1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28326039">Remember: A twist in time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightningflare1/pseuds/Lightningflare1'>Lightningflare1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danny Phantom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bullying, Enemies to Lovers, Gen, High School, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Phantom Rocker, Romance, Time Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:35:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>40,510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28326039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightningflare1/pseuds/Lightningflare1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Danny travels through a mysterious portal, and saves a young girl from a burning house. He never thought this simple action would change the course of time. He accidentally prevented Ember McLain from her death. Unable to return to his time, he starts to learn who Ember truly is before her untimely death. </p><p>(Rewrite story)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Danny Fenton/Ember McLain, Ember McLain &amp; Danny Fenton, Kitty/Ember McLain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Amberline McLain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No beta reader! We make mistakes like men. This is a rewritten story from my fanfiction.net</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>
    <b>1975<i><span class="u"></span></i></b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>
      <i></i>
    </b>
  </i>
  <span class="u"></span>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <b>
      <span class="u"></span>
    </b>
  </i>
</p><p>Amberline  Mary McLain, god she hated that name. It was the name her parents choose for her upon her birth, but it didn’t mean she had to like the name. The young teen stood in front of her mirror, staring at herself with the outfit she had chosen for the day. A high rises ponytail lay on the top of her head. She moved her right hand as she wore a long black glove which almost reach her shoulder. The glove matched perfectly with her one shoulder tank top, along with her skin tight black jeans. Which was neatly tucked inside of her boots which gave her an extra few inches to her height. </p><p>"It’s almost perfect…" She utter to herself. She look down from her mirror and picked up her black choker. She knew her father would disapprove the moment he saw her coming downstairs, but she couldn’t careless. This was her. She didn’t want to be some carbon copy of every other girl from her school. Wearing ridiculous boot legged jeans with a button up shirt, with the ugliest design she had ever seen. </p><p>She enjoyed wearing black, having black makeup, piercings covering her ears. No, matter how much her parents yelled at her, or gave her a that disapproving look; she wouldn’t change. </p><p>—</p><p>"Amberline!" Amberline, no she didn’t call herself by that name. She was Ember but of course when she tried to use that name in front of her parents…. Well, they didn’t appreciate it too much. Asking her why should give up such a ‘beautiful and Christian’ name for the new title of Ember. </p><p>Ember took a deep breath and did her best to compose herself. She already knew what was to come from her father. He would give her that disapproving look, she was far too used to by now. Scold her for her outfit and make her change. She would then try to argue but that never worked, her father would have his way in the end. </p><p>"What in god name are you wearing? Do you honestly think an outfit like that would be acceptable?!" The man roared as he placed her coffee down. The man sat at the table with his breakfast in front of him. He wore a black three piece suit with his dark brown hair neatly pulled back. </p><p>"Father, I'm just staying home and finishing up some homework. Why am I unable to wear this?" Ember asked, she made sure to maintain eye contact with this cold man she called a father. </p><p>"No daughter of mine will wear such an outfit! Not in my house! You shall remove the goth makeup at once!" Mr. McLain said before grabbing his newspaper and coffee. </p><p>"James," The young girl turn her gaze to look at her mother. She was the typical house wife of her time. Wore a summer dress that went below the knees; at an acceptable length of course. Anything shorter would be just scandalous. Her brown hair was neatly down in an up do style with her green eyes staring at her adoring husband. </p><p>"What is it?" The man mumble underneath his mug. </p><p>"You’re going to be late for work, dear" the woman said. Typical, Ember wasn’t too surprised by her mother’s reactions. She was just another woman who was willing to bow down to her husband. Ember often found herself wondering why her parents even bothered having a child to start with. They were far from perfect parents. Her father was strict just like his father before him; guess she shouldn’t be too surprised by his parenting. And her mother, well there wasn’t much to say about her mother. </p><p>Her father had met her mother at his work. She was working as a secretary at the time, but the two quickly dating and settle down. Naturally her mother, Elizabeth decided to stop working to allow her husband to provide for her and whatever child they would have.  </p><p>"Hm," James mumble in response. He glance at his disobedient daughter, "Change. Right now."</p><p>"Alright...." Ember whispered in a soft voice. She return upstairs as her father ordered her to do. She grab the appropriate clothing which she knew would please her parents. Once changed, Ember stood in front of her mirror. A scowl form at her turtleneck shirt, her knee long skirt and of course her black leggings and white shoes. </p><p>"One day.... Just watch…… I'll be a famous singer..." It was a foolish dream, her father told her that of course. He would rather see his daughter marry a successful man; perhaps the son of one of her father’s associates. She would simply be another copy of her mother. That’s a life she never wanted for herself. </p><p>"What are you doing?" Ember flinch slightly at the sound of her father’s voice. It was so cold. There was never a warmth to it, "Aren't you suppose to be studying?" </p><p>"Yes, father," she simply replied. The last thing she needed was to start another argument with her father. Her father seemed pleased of her response; he gave her a slight nod of the head before leaving the entrance of her bedroom door. </p><p>"One day.... " Ember whispered.  </p><p>
  <i>
    <span class="u">2017<i><span class="u"></span></i></span>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <span class="u">
      <i>
        <span class="u"></span>
      </i>
    </span>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <span class="u">
      <i>
        <span class="u"></span>
      </i>
    </span>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Two years after Phantom Planet<i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>"I can't stand it anymore, Danny! You hardly pay any attention to me...." Sam shouted. Danny stood in front of Sam, staring at her in simple confusion. He had no idea what had brought this sudden change. Everything was going perfectly, or so he thought. </p><p>"I’m trying, Sam" the young hero replied. He look at the woman he loved, the woman who he thought would spend the rest of his life with. But it would seem, she wasn’t pleased with his recent fame. Ever since Danny decided to reveal himself, he had gotten a lot of attention from the media and everyday citizen. How could she blame him for this sudden fame? This wasn’t something he wanted or asked for. </p><p>"I’m doing the best I can, Sam" Danny said as he clenched his hand into a fist, "I want to make time for you, believe me, I do. But, I’m just having difficulties right now. Trying to juggle being Danny Phantom, Danny Fenton, finding a college to attend too and this new attention."</p><p>"Are you even trying hard enough?" the woman replied. Of course he was trying. Could she not see just how hard he was trying? Just for her?</p><p>"You have no idea, Sam!" Danny shouted in return. He was usually able to control his temper, especially over the years. But there were time where he lost his control, and lashed out at people. "I don’t like this fame anymore than you do! I want a normal life….. like before"</p><p>"Than you shouldn’t have revealed yourself!" Sam shouted in return </p><p>"I didn’t have a choice, Sam! Everyone knew after the comet. They all knew who was Danny Phantom, rather I like it or not." The young hero snap back. </p><p>"Can't you do anything! Stop glorify yourself and do something!" Sam shouted before marching away.</p><p>"Glorifying myself? I'm not glorifying myself! I thought you would be more supportive!" Danny shouted back. Danny simply stood in the park; the very same park where they finally confessed their feelings for each other, and shared their first kiss. </p><p>That moment they shared seems for far back now. He had never thought this would happen to them. Was their relationship already over? After two years of being together? Danny simply frown and shook his head slightly.</p><p>
  <i>
    <span class="u">1975 <i><span class="u"></span></i></span>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <span class="u">
      <i>
        <span class="u"></span>
      </i>
    </span>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <span class="u">
      <i>
        <span class="u"></span>
      </i>
    </span>
  </i>
</p><p>Ember stood in front of her locker at Casper High. Her locker’s door wasn’t decorated in cheesy decorations like some of the other girls. It was plain, empty and simple. Nothing more and nothing less. Ember gathered the necessary books she needed for her next classes, before shutting her locker closed. </p><p>"Nerd!" a voice shouted. Ember barely had the chance to look up, before the books in her arms hit the ground. The young teen boy simply laughed at her expense, "Loser! Get out of here! No one wants you here." He cruelly snap. </p><p>Ember didn’t bothered to respond to…. What was his name again? George? Andrew? Doesn’t really matter. He was simply another bully in her eyes. </p><p>"I hate my life….." Ember thought to herself. She bend down to gather the fallen books, "I hate it…."</p><p>"You’re Amberline right?" Another voice came. The young girl looked up and was surprise to see Nick, smiling down at her which his charming blue eyes. His blonde hair was comb back, and wore the typical Casper high jock jacket. Ember couldn’t find the words, as she simply watched him bend down. "That guy was a total jerk, right?" he asked. He gathered the remaining books before handing them to her. </p><p>"Oh….. hm… yes….." She replied in a shy whisper, "Thank….you"</p><p>"I was thinking… we should go out sometime?" Nick said which ever so charming smile "How about tonight?" </p><p>There must be something behind this. No way a guy like Nick would ever go out with someone like her.  Was this some kind of cruel joke? She wouldn’t be surprised if it was. She should refused. Shove his…. Whatever he’s planing up his ass. She shouldn’t…. she can’t…. but why was she finding herself saying….</p><p>"Yes…."</p><p>"Wonderful," Nick said as he gently tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear, "I’ll see you tonight at nine in font of the theatre."</p><p>"Oh….. hm….. alright…," the young girl said in response. Nick gave her a quick wave of his hand, before leaving.</p><p>—</p><p>Elizabeth placed the knife down against the kitchen table. She raised a brow as she noticed her daughter happily humming to herself. That was unusual for the young girl. Her daughter would normally head straight to her bedroom, only coming down when she was called for supper before disappearing once more. </p><p>"Amberline, welcome home. Are you about to attend your homework?" Elizabeth asked with a slight amused smile. </p><p>"Actually… I’m going on a date, mother." Ember replied before making her way to the fridge. She smiled to herself. She was exactly looking forward to her date; her very first date.</p><p>"A date? Oh my…. And who is this young man?" her mother inquired placing her hand against her daughter’s shoulder. </p><p>"His name is Nick" Ember replied smiling slightly at her mother, "From school…"</p><p>"That’s wonderful, dear" Elizabeth said in a cheerful tone, "This is exciting indeed. Just wait until your father hears about this when he returns from work."</p><p>"Oh, you don’t have to tell dad…. Its not a big deal," Ember replied. The last thing she needed was her father to lecture her, about being a proper lady in front of man. Could she even call Nick a man? He was simply a teenage just like her. </p><p>"Nonsense," her mother said quickly waving her remark, "This will give your father and I an opportunity to go out ourselves. I’m so happy you’re finally going on a date for once, dear"</p><p>For once? Why did those two simple words struck her so much? Her mother was surprised she was going on a date. She couldn’t really blame her mother for thinking like this. She hadn’t showed much interest in boys these pasts years. So, why did her mother’s words bother her so much?</p><p>"Oh dear," Ember snap from her thoughts and turned to face her mother. She was hunched over the oven, and was trying to examine whatever was behind it. </p><p>"What is it, mother?" she simply asked</p><p>"It seems the oven is faulty again." The woman replied in a sigh, "I should tell your father when he gets home."</p><p>"Oh….. yes, of course, mother. I’m going to get ready for my date." Ember said before making her way upstairs. </p><p>
  <i>
    <span class="u">2017<i><span class="u"></span></i></span>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <span class="u">
      <i>
        <span class="u"></span>
      </i>
    </span>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <span class="u">
      <i>
        <span class="u"></span>
      </i>
    </span>
  </i>
</p><p>Danny shot through the sky, trying to blow some steam of his…. What he presumed was his breakup? He didn’t really get much of a clarification from Sam before she stomped away. He growled to himself and simply couldn’t understand why? Just what did he do?</p><p>"That selfish..... What's wrong with her?!" Danny mutter to himself. He sighed in annoyance and stopped his flight. He hovered in the air and ran his hand through his hair. Flying was his favourite pass time; probably his favourite power. He could be in the air, spend time to himself and just think.  </p><p>"Just what’s gotten into her…." Danny look up ahead when suddenly felt his ghost sense go off. Danny was already on edge from his fight with his… ex-girlfriend. The last thing he needed was a visit from Skulker, or some other kind of ghost. A soft groan started for form on his lips. All of his enemies were on an unsteady truce after saving the planet together. But the truce would only last so long before they would all go back on fighting. </p><p>"Alright who is it? Skulker? I wouldn’t be surprised! I was expecting you to come after me like a month ago!" Danny shouted as he quickly scanned the sky. He waited for a sudden blast from one of  Skulker’s new weapons; what he didn’t expect was a portal to form.  </p><p>The young hero didn’t have much time to question the portal’s nature, before hearing a desperate cry for help. He knew better than enter a strange portal without knowing its origin, but he simply couldn’t ignore the cries for help. Especially cries sounding so desperate like this mysterious woman.</p><p>"Screw it!" he mutter to himself before quickly entering the portal. Danny closed his eyes as the blinding light hit him. When he reopened his eyes, he could no longer see the town centre of Amity Park. What greeted him was a burning home in some suburban neighborhood.  </p><p>"HELP! PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME!" Danny's eyes widen in shock. What the heck was he doing? Admiring the neighborhood the portal brought him too. </p><p>"Hold on!" Danny shouted as he quickly flew down. The young hero quickly used his powers; turning himself intangible before phasing through the flames unharmed. The moment he return tangible, he could immediately feel the heat of the flames. Danny hastily followed the screams upstairs and to a room. </p><p>"I’m going to kick the door down! Stay back!" Danny shouted as loud of he could. The raging flames were so loud; it was strange. He could only hope the woman heard him, and wasn’t going to receive a door in the face. Danny waited a few seconds before breaking the door down. </p><p>"Please…." Danny stumble inside of the flaming room. He saw a teenage girl; in the corner of her bedroom; simply terrified. He took a deep breath and unleashed his icy breath around the flames, as they dangerously approached the young girl.<br/>
Once the flames were extinguished,  "Are you alright?" Danny asked before taking the girl in his arms. He gave her a quick look over to ensure she wasn’t harm.</p><p>"Please….." she whispered softly. </p><p>Danny felt his heart arch inside of his chest. He simply held her close to his chest before escaping the burning home. He flew back at a safe distance before gently placing the girl on the ground. </p><p>"Thank you….. thank you so much" a voice said as she trembled underneath his touch. The young hero look down at the girl he just saved. Finally taking a moment to get a better look at her. Her ponytail had been burnt off, her face was covered in ash, and she most likely suffered from smoke inhalation. But what caught the young hero of guard the most; was her stunning blue eyes. They were like the ocean; blue, beautiful, stunning. </p><p>"Uh…. Don’t mention it…." A voice replied. The girl moved her hand along the chest of the person who saved her. She could feel the muscles underneath his suit. They weren’t big but they were still firm. She moved her head slightly and saw his Snow White hair, and glowing green eyes. How strange? </p><p> "Are you hurt? I don’t have x-ray version or anything like that" the young man said with a nervous chuckle, "Uh! Don’t worry! I wouldn’t use it without permission of course!"</p><p>The girl felt a small chuckle but decided to keep it to herself; not wanting to embarrass this strange man. </p><p>"I’m okay….. thank you so much…. Uh?" she spoke with a smile </p><p>"Danny Phantom," Danny quickly replied turning a crimsoned red, before releasing the young girl from his arms.   </p><p>"Danny… Phantom," Ember spoke softly. She smiled as she spoke his name "My name is Amberline McLain, but I prefer Ember."</p><p>Danny’s eyes widen in shock before retuning his face to a natural expression; hoping…. Ember…. hadn’t notice his sudden change. There was no way he heard her properly…. Did she say Ember?! Danny took another look at her. This time paying more attention to her features. Her hair was styled the same, her eyes were blue instead of its ghostly green, and her face….. there was no doubt. This was Ember McLain…. This was the night she was supposed to die. </p><p>And he prevented it.</p><p>"Hm.... Are you alright?" Ember asked.</p><p>Quickly returning his attention back to the young girl; Danny gave her a smile before he spoke once more. "Oh.... Hm.... Yes. I’m relieved you’re safe. Help should be here any minute now" Danny said hearing the sirens approaching.</p><p>"Thank you again….." Ember said</p><p>Danny gave her a nod and stood up. He gave Ember once last look before taking flight once more. He definitely needed a moment to think, especially after altering the future. Clockwork was going to kill him. </p><p>—</p><p>Ember smiled as she clenched her hands together. She stared at the sky where her hero had flew off too. She didn’t even notice the fire trucks arrive or her parents returning home; only to find their house up in flames. </p><p>"Amberline!" Ember grunted as she suddenly felt a pair of arms wrapped around her. She look back and saw her mother. Her face was full of worry… wow that was new. </p><p>"Oh god! Are you alright? Are you hurt?" Elizabeth frantically said, as she quickly examined her daughter. </p><p>"I’m alright…. Someone saved me" Ember said hoping her strange hero wasn’t too far, "He saved my life"</p><p>"What do you mean? There no one here" Elizabeth spoke giving a quick look over for this hero. </p><p>"He left a few moments ago" Ember replied </p><p>"Amberline, you could have been killed. What happened?" her mother asked</p><p>"I don’t know. I fell asleep after my….. miserable date and when I awoke… the house was on fire. The flame were everywhere and I couldn’t escape. I thought I was going to die…. Until…"</p><p>Ember felt her heart beating out of her chest. What was this? This feeling? Whatever it was she wanted to see him again, hopefully. She wanted to see</p><p>
  <i>Danny phantom<i></i></i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Her smile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Danny flew in the air with his eyes quickly roaming the city below. This was Amity Park but not his Amity Park. Where the heck was he? Everything here was so…. Old? No, maybe old isn’t the right word. Where ever or whenever…. He needed to figure out what was going on. </p><p>"Let’s see….this is definitely Amity Park but not from my time." Danny muttered to himself as he located a rooftop, before landing on top of it. Danny sighed as he scanned the city below before noticing a small news stand at the corner of the street. "Perfect"</p><p>The young hero flew down and landed behind a dumpsters. If he had to guess, he could easily assume this time wasn’t aware of his alter ego. Danny smiled to himself before changing back to Fenton. He missed this. Not having to worry about the press or random people running up to him. He could just be Danny Fenton. </p><p>"Get your news right here! Amity Park news!" the vendor shouted at any pass by who was willing to listen.  </p><p>"Uh… over here" Danny shouted quickly pulling out some money. The vendor gave him a slight nod before handing the young teen a paper.</p><p>Danny smile quickly checking the newspaper date. He felt his eyes widen in shock, no maybe horror. "19…. 19… 1975….." Danny's eye twitches slightly, he slowly turned back, "I….. shit…."</p><p>
  <i>A few days later<i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>After the fire Ember and her parents were forced to stay in a hotel for a bit. Her father had wanted to stay in the best hotel in the city; to keep up appearance her mother once said. But her mother, who occasionally found the courage to speak up; had advised her beloved not to do so, and simply stay in a more affordable hotel. The hotel was only temporary of course, her parents needed the time to figure out their future. </p><p>The room was simple. Two beds, one for herself and her parents along with a bathroom. Their hotel room had a desk nestled in the corner of the room, with a simple tv on its stand beside it. Her father had made it into a makeshift office, and currently Ember’s new study corner. </p><p>The young girl wasn’t doing much studying though. She sat on the chair with her elbow against the book which was supposed to be reading. She taped her pencil against the table, with a soft sigh leaving her mouth. Her mind kept returning to the night where her mysterious hero came to save her. Who was he? Where did he come from? And would she ever see him again? If only she could see him just one last time. </p><p>"Amberline, you’re going to be late for school. Hurry up and get ready." Elizabeth said </p><p>"I was hoping….. maybe, I could take the day off from school?" Ember said glancing down slightly at her discarded book. "I wanted to take a moment….. after the fire….."</p><p>The young teen look back at her mother and notice something was different in her mother’s expression. Her mother wasn’t giving her the disapproving look like usual. The last time she had asked about missing school, her mother scolding her for the next hour. Was her mother giving her pity?</p><p>"I’m not too pleased about the idea, but after what you’ve been through this past few days than alright. You can have the day off from school, dear." Elizabeth said as she gently placed a hand against her daughter’s cheek. "Enjoy your day off dear. I’ll let the school know, and make sure your father doesn’t know."</p><p>Ember simply stared at her mother in amazement. Okay, her mother has definitely lost it. Not only was she allowing her to skip school, she wasn’t going to snitch on her to her father. Was this woman even her mother? She should probably double check later. </p><p>"There’s a complimentary breakfast. Go ahead and enjoy your day, dear" Her mother said before gently placing a kiss on her daughter’s forehead. </p><p>—</p><p>Danny could say he head a good head on his shoulders, he did pretty good in school, made sure he had good grades. He wasn’t a bad hero if you asked him, but when it comes to money…… he should probably work on it some more. </p><p>"Sir, If you want to stay a week here than its going to be $230" the man said as he casually typed on his computer.</p><p>Danny frown slightly and look down at his empty wallet. If he had know he was going to time travel, and not be able to have a place to stay than he would have taken more money with him. He wasn’t even sure his bank card would work, not to mention he didn’t even have $230. He already messed up the timeline by saving Ember. The last thing he needed was to have dinosaurs roam the earth just because he tried to use an atm. The young hero was still waiting for an angry Clockwork to appear, and give him an earful before making him fix his mistake. </p><p>His mistake….. would he be able to do such a thing? Look the other way and allow Ember to die? Right in front of his eyes?</p><p>"Hm.... Okay, hold on I think I have a five somewhere...." Danny mumbled while he dug in his pockets. </p><p>Ember smiled to herself after enjoying her complimentary breakfast. For a low grade hotel, according to her father. The pancakes were pretty delicious, not to mention the endless supply of bacon. It wasn’t good for her but she couldn’t help herself. </p><p>"An entire day to myself….." the young teen mutter to herself. She had never had a day like this before. Her weekends and holidays were usually spent alone in her room; either doing homework, reading, or writing a few songs. Her favourite pass time, she was hoping to make a career out of one day.  </p><p>"Sir, if you can’t pay than you’re going have to leave." Ember look over at the receptionist desk, and notice a teen about her age. She stopped in her tracks and took a moment to observe him. His black hair had a strange similarity to it but she couldn’t really place it.  </p><p>"I really need a place to stay," the young boy spoke. His voice? Had she heard it before? Ember walked over to the desk, and notice the boy empty wallet. </p><p>"That’s not my problem sir," the man simply replied </p><p>"What’s going on, sir?" Ember asked placing her hand against the counter </p><p>"This young man isn’t able to afford his stay," the receptionist continued </p><p>"How much does he owe?" Ember asked as she reached for her wallet. </p><p>"$230, miss" he said pulling </p><p>Ember gave the man a slight nod of her head. She reach for her card when she felt a strong hand being placed against her arm. She look up and saw the young man had a worried look on his adorable face. </p><p>"It’s okay! You don’t have to do this." Danny quickly said waving his free hand, "That’s too much. I can’t ask you to pay for me with such a large bill"</p><p>"Don’t worry about it. My father gives me a large allowance, and I don’t really get the chance to spend much money." Ember said. She gave the boy another smile before quickly swiping her card, before she could allow him  another chance to refuse. </p><p>The clerk gave a satisfactory smile before handing a key over. Danny gave a small smile in return before accepting the key. He hadn’t expected to see Ember so soon. He thought he would have more time to think everything over, before having another encounter with his former foe. </p><p>"Thank you… I really owe you….." Danny said with a hand rubbing the back of his neck, "Ill repay you….. somehow"</p><p>"Don’t worry about it," Ember said as they made they’re way to the hotel’s exist.  "Oh.... I'm Amberline but I prefer Ember"</p><p>Danny frown slightly. Damn, he hadn’t thought about the name part. He couldn’t really use Fenton, who knows what could happen if he did. "Danny….. Richardson…"</p><p>This no way she’s going to believe this, he thought to himself. </p><p>"Nice to meet you," Ember said with a smile, "So, how did you end up here without a place to stay? Are you in school?"</p><p>Shit, Danny frown. Man, this secret identity thing was so much easier during his time. He didn’t had to worry about lodging, money, or a fake past for himself before. The only thing that worried him at the time was getting to school on time. </p><p>"Uh… I was visiting family and got off the wrong stop, before ending up here in Amity." Danny quickly said, and just praying she would by it. </p><p>"So. You’re not from here" the woman in front of her simply asked. </p><p>"Yeah… I’m from Wisconsin!" Danny blurted out like an idiot. Why? Just why, of all states did he had to choose Wisconsin?! The same state of that cheesy headed idiot was from. He could puke of he wasn’t so worried about being discovered right now. "You know…. couldn’t can’t on my parents right now,"</p><p>"Oh, yeah I understand where you’re coming from. Some parents aren’t very reliable at times." Ember spoke as she sadly look down. </p><p>Danny simply stared at Ember, he had never seen her this…. Open before, this valuable. The Ember he knew, he prevented from being would have never allowed herself to be this weak. She would have mounted his head long before seeing this side of her. </p><p>"I still feel awful about the whole bill thing," Danny said. He didn’t like seeing Ember this broken. It didn’t feel right and it bothered him to the core. He wanted to see a smile on her face, "I would love it if you could show me around town?"</p><p>A small smile form on her lips, "Are you sure?"</p><p>"Well, you’re the only person I know….. I would love it if you could?" Danny said with a hopefully smile. That smile. The young hero had. Never thought he would be aching for a smile from his former foe. It was kind and sweet in a way,  and this smile was only for him. He wanted to see that smile over and over again…. What the heck was going on with him?</p><p>"I would love too" Ember simply replied.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A new friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day Danny had spent with Ember was…. Pleasant. He obviously didn’t expect a terrible day with her. It was an improvement from their past encounters from his time. There were times he could still feel her plasma’s attack against his chest; it gave him chills at times just thinking about it. She was definitely a powerful ghost in her own rights, she did have a few decades to perfect her techniques after all. But, of course, none of that will happen now. </p><p>"There’s this new burger place that opened" Ember said as they both came to a stop. </p><p>"Nasty Burger" Danny read and couldn’t help himself to chuckle. Of all places his former foe could bring him, it was Nasty Burger. The amount of time he spent at this place was unhealthy. His mother even lectured him about heart attacks, and his potential growing gut. </p><p>"Unless you want to eat somewhere else?" the young teen asked as she bit her lip slightly. </p><p>"No, no, this place is perfect" Danny quickly reassured </p><p>Ember returned the smile this young teen boy was giving her. She had only met him a few hours ago, but everything with him felt natural in a way. She couldn’t really explain it, but it felt they had a connection. Had they met before? No, she would have remembered if they had. Just what was it? </p><p>"Let’s go?" Danny said before opening the door for her, "I’ll buy lunch"</p><p>"I thought you didn’t have any money?" Ember teased. She let out a soft chuckle as the young boy in front of her turned a bright red. </p><p>"I have a 20 on me…… just not the 230…." Danny nervously responded, "That should be enough right?"</p><p>"I think you’ll be fine," she said in return. She gave him another glance and couldn’t help herself to wonder. How on earth will he survive financially if he only had $20 to his name?</p><p>—</p><p>"Do you believe in ghosts?" Danny felt his heart race inside of his chest. He hadn’t expected that kind of questions, or maybe he should have? Having a ghost boy flying around town would raise questions. Danny managed to choke down the last bit of his burger, before turning his attention to the woman in front of him. </p><p>"Pardon?" He simply questioned, hoping it would give him a few extra moments to come up with a better response. </p><p>"Ghosts" Ember repeated once more, as she placed her drink against the table. </p><p>"Like the ghosts you see in that movie?" Danny said with a cheeky grin. </p><p>"Not that kind of ghosts," the young teen said giving him a laugh, before she continued with her questions. "Ghosts with powers, that kind of ghosts."</p><p>"Why are you asking?" Danny asked as he pushed his tray back. He suddenly didn’t have the appetite anymore. </p><p>"Well…" Ember held her hands together. She nervously bit her lip, and notice Danny’s eyes were soft. He was being understanding, patient with her, he could tell she needed a moment before she could continue. She had only met him this morning, and she was already going to tell him about her date?</p><p>"If you’re uncomfortable telling me whatever is on your mind," Danny said suddenly finding the middle of the table quite interesting. </p><p>"I had a date about a week ago," Ember said as she simply continued with her story, "Awful is putting it lightly. It was a disaster……. "</p><p>
  <i>
    <span class="u">Flashback <i><span class="u"></span></i></span>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <span class="u">
      <i>
        <span class="u"></span>
      </i>
    </span>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <span class="u">
      <i>
        <span class="u"></span>
      </i>
    </span>
  </i>
</p><p>Ember stood in front of the theatre as she clung to her coat against her, trying to keep whatever warmth she had. Nick, he told her to wait for him outside for him. What the heck was she doing? She should be waiting inside where its warm, not out in the cold night. </p><p>"9:30…" Ember read quickly pulling her sleeve down to cover her watch. She frowns slightly as her eyes roamed the street. "He’s probably running late…. Its only been half an hour"</p><p>They could simply catch the next movie. The theatre was open until midnight and they had plenty of time to watch a movie. He was going to show up, she just knew it. He was going to show…. he was going to show…… right?</p><p>—</p><p>Ember couldn’t stop shivering from the cold. Of course, of all nights, tonight was one of the coldest. The movie theatre had closed two hours ago, and she was still standing in front of it…. like an idiot. God she was such an idiot. She was outside like a moron, waiting for a man who hadn’t shown up for the past 3 hours. </p><p>"I should have known better…. I should have…. GOD IM SO STUPID!" Ember shouted to herself. She quickly whipped away any stray tears from her cheek. She had called and texted him throughout the night, only to get a response five minutes ago. </p><p>You’re nothing but a pathetic loser. Why would I go out with you? You’re nothing but a fool. A waste of space. </p><p>Those words kept ringing through her head. She knew this would happen and yet, she allowed herself to be fooled. To be hurt….. like the idiot she was. Nick was right, she is a fool. A pathetic loser, a good for nothing. </p><p>—</p><p>Ember threw her coat against the floor. She didn’t bother calling a cab or catch a bus, she had simply walked home. The front door slam shut as she made her way upstairs, she gave a quick glance to her parent’s bedroom. </p><p>"They’re still out?" Ember mutter to herself. She frowns slightly and wondered where her parents had gone too. </p><p>The young teen shook her head and walked into her room. Why was she so tired? It must have been from the walk. She just wanted to rest…. Just sleep forever. Ember collapsed onto her bed and allowed sleep to overtake her. She was so tired. By the time she awoke, her house was on fire and there was no way of escape.</p><p>
  <i>
    <span class="u">Present<i><span class="u"></span></i></span>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <span class="u">
      <i>
        <span class="u"></span>
      </i>
    </span>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <span class="u">
      <i>
        <span class="u"></span>
      </i>
    </span>
  </i>
</p><p>"And then…this strange man, or perhaps a ghost came to save me" Ember said as she finished her story. She felt her bottom lip tremble, as she tried to hold back her tears. </p><p>"Ember…. I’m so sorry" Danny softly spoke as he gently placed a hand on top of hers, "What they did to you…….is disgusting."</p><p>He could feel his blood boil. How could someone be so cruel? He had his problems with bullies, Dash was a fine example. But none of his bullies would have done something this cruel. Ember, she called herself a fool. No, she wasn’t a fool. She was just a young girl who dare to hope for love. And the monsters who took advantage of it, only to trample over her heart.  </p><p>"You want to see him? This ghost?" Danny asked </p><p>"I… I wouldn’t mind….  Seeing him again." Ember replied quickly whipping her tears away.  </p><p>"Don’t lose hope just yet, Ember" Danny said as his thumb made small circles against her hand, "Maybe you’ll see him again"</p><p>
  <i>
    <span class="u">Two days later <i><span class="u"></span></i></span>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <span class="u">
      <i>
        <span class="u"></span>
      </i>
    </span>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <span class="u">
      <i>
        <span class="u"></span>
      </i>
    </span>
  </i>
</p><p>Ember sat in her temporary bedroom in her aunt’s home. Her aunt Vera was gracious enough to allow her family to stay with her, while they waited for the insurance to come through, and her parents to find another home for them. She simply made her way downstairs, and caught her aunt making a pot of coffee. </p><p>"Morning, Aunt Vera" Ember greeted before taking a glass of orange juice from the fridge. </p><p>"Good morning, dear" Vera happily replied, as she poured herself a cup before sitting down next to her favourite niece. </p><p>"Is dad giving you trouble again?" Ember inquired with a knowing smirk on her face. Her aunt, she was a woman ahead of her time. She wasn’t married, saying she didn’t need a man in her life to be happy. And she was right. Her aunt had her own home, worked a very well-paying job, much to her male co-worker’s joy, and made sure no man walked all over her. </p><p>The older woman was the eldest sister of her mother. Their parents of course, wanted both of their daughters to marry well and settle down. But of course, her aunt had other projects in mind. </p><p>"Oh, your father keeps nagging me about paying rent. I told him numerous times; it doesn’t bother me having all of you here. But, as you know, your father insists" Vera said with a soft chuckle. Her brother-in-law was a man of his time. He hated handouts from anyone. The stubborn man already disapproved of her single status, but having to stay in the woman’s home as well? Well, it simply hurt his pride a bit too much. </p><p>"Good morning," a voice spoke. </p><p>"How’s my favourite little sister doing?" Vera asked waving her tiny spoon at her little sister.</p><p>"The same as yesterday," Elizabeth replied as she poured herself a cup of coffee, before joining the two women at the table. </p><p>"Your husband keeps begging me about this rent, Lizzy" Vera said in a teasing tone. Her sister hated that nickname with a passion. She found the name Lizzy, childish and silly. It wasn’t fit for a proper woman of her class. </p><p>"James is just trying to do his part…. Vera" Elizabeth replied as she bit her tongue. She wasn’t going to give her sister the satisfaction of a reaction. </p><p>"Of course," Vera said as she lowered her cup down, "It gives James and you some time to find a new home. Has the insurance figured out what caused the fire?"</p><p>"Yes, the oven had malfunctioned and caused an electrical fire." The young sister replied with a soft sigh, "We were fortunate…. Amberline was able to escape from the home before the fire had gotten worst."</p><p>"Yes, have been meaning to ask you about that night," Vera said as she gently placed a hand over her niece’s, "If that’s alright?"</p><p>"You’re wondering how I was able to escape…. when even the firefighters were unable to enter the home?" Ember said with a small smile forming on her lips. Of course, her aunt wanted to know, and she wasn’t the only one. Everyone wanted to know how she had gotten out. The fire was had gotten out of control, and any route for escape or an attempted rescue was impossible. She should have died that night, she knew that, but she didn’t. </p><p>Because of him. </p><p>—</p><p>Danny stood in front of Casper High and could already feel the tension. He never thought he would be returning to High school…. on his own free will, mind you. But what else could he do? He couldn’t see Clockwork without a portal, and the ancient ghosts hadn’t come for him, yet which was strange. Why hasn’t the ghost of time come to see him yet? What the heck was going on? The only thing he could do, was not mess up the timeline even more. Not to mention he was worried about his own time. He had been gone for almost a week, and he could just imagine what his family and friends were thinking.  </p><p>"Here goes nothing," Danny whispered before and stepping inside of the building. The young hero frown slightly and wasn’t sure if he should feel surprised or disappointed. Casper High look the same from his time. The only difference was the lockers looked slightly newer, and the students with their different fashion sense.</p><p>"Hey, you!" a voice shouted. Danny felt a hand grab his shoulder and forcing him to turn around to face the source. Danny frown seeing a hall monitor with black hair and a pair of glasses. He wore his monitor stash proudly, and had a similar facial structure……</p><p>"I am Nicholas Lancer! Hall monitor of Casper High and proud cheerleader!" Nicholas shouted before placing a hand against his chest, "Where is your hall pass!"</p><p>The young teen had a stoic face while staring at the boy in front of him. Lancer…. maybe Lancer was a common name? Wait, when did Mr. Lancer attend Casper High again? Maybe this Lancer isn’t the one he knows?</p><p>"Do you have a brother by chance?" Danny asked with the best fake smile he could muster. </p><p>The Lancer boy gave a huff in annoyance, "Yeah sadly I do. My brother is eagerly awaiting to attend high school. He says he can’t wait five more years, and dreams to become a teacher one day. He even wants to become a cheerleader like myself. Like he could ever replace, Casper High’s only male Cheerleader!" </p><p>"There it is……" Danny thought. He never knew Mr. Lancer had a brother but mind you his former teacher didn’t seem big about sharing his personal life, and whenever he did it seemed far fetch. </p><p>"Hall pass! Now" Nicholas spat</p><p>"Ah, yes. See, I’m a new student and I’m looking for my class" Danny lied with his unsettling smile. He couldn’t believe he had to deal with another Lancer, wasn’t Lancer, the teacher enough? And now he must deal with his older brother. </p><p>"I see! Then why didn’t you say so?" Nicholas said before grabbing this strange student’s arm "Come! I shall bring you to the principal"</p><p>"Oh…. No, its okay. I’m sure I can find my way around" Danny quickly replied. The last thing he wanted to do, was to see the principal. </p><p>"Nicholas, there’s a girl wearing a dress that’s half way up her thigh!" The young hero sighed in relief. He never felt so relieved hearing Ember’s voice. Wow…. He never imagines himself saying those words. </p><p>"UNACCEPTABLE!" Nicholas shouted, quickly releasing Danny’s arm in favour of a pink slip of paper. He quickly ran off before making a quick sharp turn down a hallway. </p><p>"Thanks" Danny said with another sigh of a relief. He gave Ember a smile and was amused seeing her quickly turn her head to the side to hide a blush. </p><p>"What are you doing here? I thought you were visiting family?" Ember questioned. She quickly brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. </p><p>"It’s a long story…. but I’m going to attend Casper for a bit" Danny said, and just pray Ember didn’t questioned him even more. </p><p>Ember seemed to have taken notice his unspoken plea. She gave him a nod of her head before moving on. "That’s great! I’m so excited you’re going to attend Casper! I’ve never had a friend here before" she said before quickly shutting her mouth shut. Had she really allowed that slip? Could she even call Danny a friend? He probably just saw her as some pathetic girl, who he took pity over after she told him about her date. </p><p>Danny gave a small frown at her. He noticed the sudden change in his former foe demeanour. She must be doubting herself again, "We’re friends" he quickly spoke, smiling seeing relief overwhelm her face. </p><p>"We are?" she replied as she nervously met his gaze, "You…. Wish to be friends with me?"</p><p>"Are you crazy? Why wouldn’t I be friends with you?" he said smiling even more at her, "We’re friends"</p><p>—</p><p>
  <i>We’re friends<i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>Ember smiled to herself as she brought the blanket higher over her shoulders. She leaned back against the rooftop of her aunt’s home, as she stared at the night sky above. Her parents would have a fit if they saw her. Their only daughter; being very much unlady like, seeing her on top of a roof. But her aunt couldn’t have careless. Aunt Vera only told her to be careful before telling her niece, the best way to safely reach the rooftop.</p><p>"Friends…. hm…. I made a new friend" she spoke softly</p><p>"You’re going to fall, if you’re not careful" a voice came. Ember jump slightly at the sudden voice, she wasn’t expecting someone to be up here with her. She quickly looks down and tried to locate the source of the voice. Her eyes scanning the night sky when they finally located on a floating figure ahead of her. </p><p>"Uh…. it… its you" Ember whispered as she clenched the blanket around her. </p><p>Danny couldn’t stop the chuckle from escaping his mouth. He floated down slightly, so he would ‘stand’ right in front of her. He had decided that Danny Phantom should pay a visit to his number one fan. </p><p>"Good evening, Ember"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Feel free to comment down below</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. My knight in shining armour.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The young teen stared in absolute astonishment. She had to pinch herself just to ensure she wasn’t dreaming. There he was…. Standing, well more like hovering above her. The moonlight shined against his handsome features, she simply adored him so much even though she barely knew him. She had never thought hair could be so white and pure, his green eyes glowed in the night with his ghost suit not leaving much to the imagination on what’s underneath. But rest assured, she wasn’t a prude! No, she wouldn’t dare to glance below his belt. She didn’t want to know and don’t bother asking if she could.   </p><p>"I’ve done this before…. You don’t have to worry." Ember spoke after finally finding the words to speak. </p><p>"How are you? After the fire, I mean?" Danny asked. He already knew the answer to this question, but he couldn’t claim on knowing without her asking too many questions. He wasn’t ready to reveal himself just yet. Why? He didn’t know. The young hero could say it was for the same reasons, why he hadn’t revealed himself in his own time. But this time it wasn’t the case. He had a different reason, he just didn’t know why himself. </p><p>"Some smoke inhalation but other than that…. I’m fine. Thank you. I should have died that night, I know I should have. The fire was intense. I was trapped but I didn’t die because of you, and I couldn’t thank you enough for what you did" Ember spoke as she placed her hands against her chest, clenching her rapidly beating heart. </p><p>"I’m happy I was there when I was. I wouldn’t want you to die like that" he replied with a small smile on his lips. </p><p>A sombre look took over the young teen’s face; it sent a dark chill down Danny’s spine. What was going on through her head right now? Life was precious after all, or so he thought until he heard what she had to say. </p><p>"Death wouldn’t have bothered me…. Maybe I would be happier? Perhaps a new life in death in a way? I’m not afraid of dying….. deep down….. it’s what I wanted." Ember whispered softly.</p><p>"Don’t you dare say that" Ember look up only to be greeted by a glare. She never thought her mysterious hero could bear such an expression on his face. "Don’t ever think your life is worthless because it's not. Your life is just as precious as the next person, no it's even more. You are loved, don’t ever forget that" </p><p>Danny didn’t want to sound too harsh against her but he couldn’t help himself. He hated seeing her like this; so low in that she didn’t value her life. He didn’t know why Clockwork hadn’t come for him yet, but perhaps it was for a reason. Whatever the ancient ghost of time was planning, he wasn’t going to waste this opportunity to alter the life of his former foe. He had already prevented her from her fate, he didn’t seem the harm in changing her aspect of life. </p><p>"My parents barely look at me as their daughter….. I don’t have any friends at school, and everyone seems to be happy seeing my misery." Ember said with a deep sigh leaving her lips. </p><p>"There isn't one person who cares about you? No family? Perhaps a friend you didn’t realize you have?" he said </p><p>Ember took a moment to think about everyone in her life; the people she could call family or friends? Who did she even have in her life that would miss her, if she had died that night? Who could…. Wait, of course, why hadn’t she realized it sooner. Her aunt Vera simply adored her. Her dear aunt had mentioned numerous times, she saw her dear niece as her own daughter. But what about her school life? There was this girl named Catherine, but she loath her full name and preferred Kitty instead. Kitty was friendly with her. She didn’t wear a hateful look some of the other students threw at her. </p><p>"You may not see it right now, Ember," Danny said before he gently took her hands into his own, "But you are loved, maybe not in the ways you hoped for, but you are. And you will find someone who will cherish you."</p><p>"Do you think I can have that? Someone who will truly love me?" Ember asked. Her gaze lowered as she stared at the roof; she could feel the warmth of his hands, it felt so nice to feel such comfort from such a stranger. </p><p>"I do, just wait. This love will probably come in the most unexpected way, and then you'll see how much life is precious." He said smiling at her. </p><p>"Thank you again," Ember said as she gently closed her eyes; wanting to enjoy this contact with him just for a little bit longer. She smiled to herself, he had saved her once again. </p><p>"I know it seems hard right now, but school is just a small part of your life. Don’t forget about that. You have the rest of your life, people to meet, and someone special will cherish you." With those last words spoken, Danny removed his hands from hers. He gave her another smile before slipping through the night. </p><p>"Someone who will cherish me" Ember whispered with her eyes fixed on the full moon, "I hope….. that is true"<br/>
___</p><p>Ember could still feel the butterflies in her stomach, her mind still thinking about last night with her mysterious hero. His words still rang through her head and her heart. The things he told her made her realized a few things. She hadn’t even thought about her aunt, who would have been devastated upon learning about her untimely death. At times, she even saw her aunt as a second mother. Aunt Vera had done things even her own mother had never done for her.</p><p>"Hey airhead!" a voice shook Ember from her thoughts. She looks over at her…. Friend? Yeah, that felt right, her friend Kitty. The young teen beside her had a rocker style, her red leather jacket to match her red skirt, fishnet leggings and a black tank top. Her hair was also styled in a ‘punkish’ fashion. Her hair was even dyed green to her parents’ horror. </p><p>"What?" Ember simply replied.  </p><p>"What’s going on with you? You seem lost in thought?" Kitty questioned before placing her sandwich down. </p><p>"Just thinking, really" Ember replied with a sigh. They were sitting in the cafeteria with the other students, ensuring to leave a lot of space between themselves and the freaks. </p><p>"Are you thinking about this ghost guy?" Kitty asked with a raised eyebrow. She had questioned her friend about her incredible escape from the fire, just like everyone around her had. But she hadn't expected Ember to recount her rescue from what seems to be a ghost. </p><p>"He came to see me last night," Ember said smiling at herself for what seems to be the tenth time today. </p><p>"What? And you're only telling me this now? Okay, spill" Kitty said pushing her food aside to give Ember her full attention.</p><p>"We just talked really. He kind of surprised me on the roof." Ember said unable to look her friend in the eye for some reason. </p><p>"Talked about what?" Kitty asked once more. She at first found it hard to believe some ghost saved her friend that night. But when she realized her friend had no chance of escaping on her own, she started to believe maybe this ghost had saved her. </p><p>"He basically told me about the people who love me, and I should cherish life because someday someone will cherish it along aside me," Ember said. She could feel her cheek started to heat up and was just praying her friend wasn’t going to see her blush. </p><p>"He’s right, you know," Kitty said moving her gaze to her discarded lunch. "You're my fri-no, my best friend, Ember. When I heard about the fire and no news about you…… I was scared that you had….." Kitty bit down on her bottom lip. She couldn’t even say the word; the thought her friend should have died that night. She wanted to puke. </p><p>"Kitty…."</p><p>"No, let me finish this." She said raising her hand ever so slightly. She needed to say this, she needed Ember to hear how much she cherished their friendship. "No one accepts me for who I am" Kitty began as she moved her hand along her body just to clarify what she meant, "But you did. You didn’t care about my looks, you just wanted to have someone to talk to. And I had no issues with fulfilling that role for you. We’re friends, at least to me we are. But, when I didn’t hear anything from you….. I thought….."</p><p>"Kitty, your my best friend too" Ember softly spoke as she wrapped her arms around her. She could see Kitty was doing her best to hold back her tears, she couldn’t let her ‘tough’ façade slip through. She needed to keep her tough reputation after all. "I’m sorry I didn’t contact you"</p><p>"Don’t worry about it, Ember" Kitty replied quickly pushing down her emotions, and returning her ‘don’t care’ expression on her face, "But do it again and I'll punch you in the shoulder"</p><p>Ember laugh heartedly with a nod of her head. She knew Kitty never followed her threats even if she wanted to, well to Ember at least. She had no problem making an arrogant guy cry like a girl.<br/>
__</p><p>Kitty frowned slightly. She had agreed to show this new kid around the school with Ember but had this weird feeling about him. There, standing in front of her was this tall, skinny kid with black hair. He wore this dump white and red shirt with jeans; she could easily beat him up if she had to. </p><p>"Kitty, this is Danny. Danny, this is my best friend Kitty" Ember introduce with a smile </p><p>"You hurt Ember in any way and I'll beat the shit out of you!" Kitty quickly spat. She saw her friend suffer enough from the hands of guys. If she had to make threats for them to back off, and prevent her friend from being hurt then so be it. </p><p>"Kitty!" Ember shouted covering her face in embarrassment, "Stop it!"</p><p>Danny didn’t even respond to Kitty’s threat. He was too busy being, well, shell shocked in a way. The last thing he expected was to meet another one of his enemies. He didn’t know Ember and Kitty had gone to the same school, but it made sense now. In his time the two powerful ghosts were very close. It did seem their friendship was deeper than he initially thought. </p><p>"Hello!" the young hero quickly snapped out of, whatever he was in. He looks up and saw Kitty glaring at him. Kitty didn’t seem to have changed much from her time being alive to her new life as a ghost. Ember on the other hand had done a complete 360. She was a shy young girl, who just wanted to be accepted and loved. Danny could even recall his former foe was bothered by the idea of violence when they had witnessed a young woman explaining to a cop how she was robbed of her purse. </p><p>Compare to the Ember he knows from his time, who enjoyed causing violence to others; who was cruel and cold-hearted. Not to mention, she had no problems trying to kill him several times before.<br/>
"Hey!" Danny blinked a few times, and finally look back at Kitty. </p><p>"Oh! Yeah, sorry about that…. Just lost in thought. It's nice to meet you." Danny finally spoke </p><p>"I got my eye on you, punk" Kitty simply said before backing off, and allowing her friend to lead the tour. </p><p>The three students made their way around the school. Danny already knew his way around Casper High of course, but he couldn’t let that slip. He simply took notice of how certain classrooms were different from his time. </p><p>"And that’s Mr. Flincher’s class. He teaches math and science" Ember spoke pointing to classroom 203.</p><p>"The guy is nothing but a jerk." Kitty spat with her arms crossed, "Math and science is probably the worst subject ever"</p><p>Danny smirk at himself, seeing an opportunity to crack a joke. "It's not that bad……. Uh…. On second thought, yeah, it's absolute hell and it's probably some evil torture method." Danny said with a smile. </p><p>Ember quickly laughs at his comment. It wasn’t that funny but for some reason, she found it hilarious. Danny smiled in return. It was weird seeing Ember laugh like this, he still hadn't gotten used to it. He was so used to her evil laugh right before she tried to kill him, but seeing true laughter of joy was nice. </p><p>"You’re funny, Danny," Ember said as she held her books close to her chest, "Most guys don’t even look at me"</p><p>"Really?" Danny asked. And had to hold back the building rage inside of him. The revelation shouldn’t have shocked him so much, especially after the date she had gone on. But hearing those words just made his blood boil. </p><p>"Yeah! And just wait until I get my hands on Nick!" Kitty angrily said as she punched a fist into her hand. "The whim has been avoiding me."</p><p>"Kitty, I said it was okay. You don-" Ember barely had time to finish her sentence when she saw a hand swing down at her. Clashing against her books, making them fall out of her arms once again. It was quickly followed by a hand shoving her hard against the wall beside her, with a  teasing laughter ringing through her ears. </p><p>"Ember are you alright?" Kitty quickly asked rushing to her friend’s side, "You hit the wall pretty hard"</p><p>Ember was about to respond when she heard Danny yell. Her attention moved away from her friend and saw Danny had shoved the two teens against the wall. </p><p>"What's your problem!" Danny shouted while he glared at them. If heat vision was one of his powers, he was pretty sure they would be showing by now. Of course, he wouldn’t kill them but scaring the life out of them was still an option. </p><p>"Who are you?" one of the boys asked, "Another loser like her?"</p><p>"Don’t you dare call her that!" Danny shouted </p><p>"What is he….." Ember couldn’t believe her eyes; was defending her? No one has ever defended her before, well aside from Kitty. She couldn’t even count on the teachers, who were more worried about themselves than the students well being. </p><p>"Pick up her books!" Danny said quickly pushing them back against the wall, as they tried to leave, "Now!"</p><p>"And what are you doing to do about it?" one asked pushing his black hair back. He glared back at this kid. Did he really think he was being tough? He was ready to show this punk who the real tough guy was. </p><p>"Pick up her books!" Danny warned once more. You couldn’t say, Danny, hadn't given this guy enough chances.  </p><p>"Why would I pick up this worthless idiot’s crap! Do it yours-!" the black hair teen barely had a chance to register what had happened, when he suddenly found himself at the other end of the hallway. Was he thrown? It was so quick, he didn’t even know what had happened. He simply held the back of his head, after his sudden attack? He had a feeling this kid shouldn’t be messed with. </p><p>"Josh!" the other teen said as he quickly ran towards his friend, "Dude! Are you alright?"</p><p>"Get lost!" Josh shouted pushing his friend away, "THIS ISN’T OVER!" Josh blushed in embarrassment and quickly left before anyone else could see him. </p><p>Danny gave no reply. He simply graves the most deadly glare at the two guys, man he wished he had heat vision right now. He was only able to clam down when he felt Ember gently touch his arm.</p><p>"Danny, how did you do that? It was so quick…. And the strength to flip him over your shoulder like it was nothing." Ember said. She was still trying to process everything. Danny looked like he had snapped. He easily grabs Josh’s jacket, flipped him over his shoulder before throwing him across the hallway. There was no way a simple teenage boy could do that. The amount of strength and speed…. It was almost inhuman. </p><p>"That was AWESOME!" Kitty shouted waving Ember’s books in her hand, "Did you see the look on his face?! Oh, man! His pride must be so bruised right now!"</p><p>"I guess I don’t know my own strength…." Danny said with a nervous chuckle, hoping Ember hadn’t linked the mysterious ghost and himself. </p><p>"You didn’t have to do that, but thank you very much. I think Josh will back off for a bit." Ember said smiling at him, "You're my knight in shining armour." </p><p>"I wouldn’t say that….." Danny said feeling a bit uncomfortable with the comment and felt a blush forming, "Thank you, so who was that guy?"</p><p>"That’s Josh, He’s the captain of the basketball team and the on and off boyfriend of Glitter. I think they’re off at the moment" Ember said while she thought about it, she could hardly keep track as they broke up and got back together so many times. </p><p>"Is that so…" Danny mumbled </p><p>
  <i>
    <span class="u">The next day<i><span class="u"></span></i></span>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <span class="u">
      <i>
        <span class="u"></span>
      </i>
    </span>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <span class="u">
      <i>
        <span class="u"></span>
      </i>
    </span>
  </i>
</p><p>"Beat it! Loser!" Glitter shouted as she pushed a nerd against a locker. Queen of the school was such an unfitting title. She was more of a goddess than anything. She had beautiful golden locks, her skin is smooth and unblemished, not to mention her perfect D size breast. She was perfect which she was very proud of, and was frantically a gorgeous girl in the world. Her family was loaded, her daddy owner half the stores in Amity Park, and her mother's family was very well in every shape and form. </p><p>What man wouldn’t be lucky? Captain of the cheerleading squad, rich beyond her means, head of the yearbook committee, and of course she dated the hottest guy in school. She ruled this school along with her man, Josh. </p><p>She marched her way down the hallways and held her head high. She smiled and glanced down at her nails; that she didn’t notice the janitor mopping the floor near the staircase. The girl sighed to herself happily, she had just finished destroying some girl who dared to bump into her. She ensured to make the girl cry, before deeming this foolish girl punished. </p><p>She smiled as she walked on the wet floor, her foot losing its footing and slipping. She gasped as she fell back to the staircase. Her eyes widen in horror, and was more concerned about the well-being of her looks, than her safety. She closed her eyes and was expecting to feel pain, but she didn’t. She felt an arm loop around her waist, and the other one holding her hand in place. </p><p>"What the…" Glitter opened her eyes and was greeted by a handsome face. She blinked a few times and suddenly felt her cheeks turn bright red. She never thought, she could see the day. Glitter, the queen of the school, blushing like some foolish girl.  </p><p>"Are you okay?" she heard. His voice was so masculine but also caring. Glitter gave one of her iconic smiles. His black hair was beautiful, his blue eyes were like the ocean, and his arms were firm. He was a real prince, no he was her prince. Saving her from a terrible fall that would have ruined her god-like body.  </p><p>"Much better now," Glitter said moving her long index finger against his chest, "What’s your name?"</p><p>"Danny…." He replied helping her away from the stairs. He smiling slightly and gently moved her hand away from his chest. "Uh….. so, I need to go"</p><p>"I must find a way to thank you properly," Glitter said with her hand moving along her body, hoping to entice the guy in front of her. She knew this would work, it always worked. All she had to do was show off her body, and any man was willing to do her bidding. </p><p>"I have to meet a friend, so, bye" Danny waved quickly brushing off her advances. He frowns slightly at her, watching as she moved closer to him. He could tell what she was doing, and it wasn’t working for him. He even found it disturbing and it made him cringed. </p><p>"Why don’t we go out on a date? I never give such an honour to anyone" she said. If her body wasn’t going to work on him, then an offer of a date should. Who wouldn’t want to date her after all?</p><p>"No thank you," Danny simply replied before turning on his heel to leave. The young diva stared in shock, no one as ever refused her, no one. How could he refuse her like that? He should feel honoured, she even granted him a minute of her precious time. </p><p>"How could he say no," she whispered while she watched him leave, "He must be new or something. He probably doesn’t realize how honoured my offer was."</p><p>A smile soon formed on her perfect lips. She was going to make Danny hers, she didn’t care who she had to hurt. Glitter will always get what she wants.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Broken</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The majority of the story is gen/teen, but this chapter as a applied/hinted suicide. This is the only warning of this kind you'll see for the rest of the story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span><span class="u">Ghost of Fate's realm<span class="u"></span></span></span></em></p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span class="u"></span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"></span>
</p><p>"Wyrd!" the ancient ghost slowly turned away from his orb, his hand slowly wrapping itself around it. His ancient eyes have seen many things throughout time, and his knowledge was only rivalled by his annoying counterpart, Clockwork.</p><p>Oh, the two ancient ghosts were very similar in a few ways. The two ghosts shared the same physical appearance of Clockwork's present form, they were both there since the beginning of time and watch over the humans. But that's where all similarities ended. Where Clockwork wore a purple hood, Wyrd wore a dark blue one. His foolish counterpart had a light purple 'suit', where he wore a light blue one. His chest didn't wear some foolish turning clock, no, he wore his symbol of fate proudly. Nine Staves or some low life mortals might call 'lines' crossed each other in a web shape form.</p><p>"How may I assist you, Parricida?" Wyrd spoke softly. He looks up at his staff which was identical to Clockwork, but with his clock's hands stopped at 3. It was meant to represent that time had stopped for a soul; having meet their destined fate which couldn't be changed.</p><p>"I am surprised you allow this soul to escape its fate." Wyrd finally turned to face the Observant. This tiresome Observants appeared just like the others. The Observants, who had nothing better to do than babysit Clockwork and himself, but this one Observant was different. Wyrd was able to turn this Observant over to his side. It had taken a few centuries to accomplish this, but now he had this ghost wrapped around his finger.</p><p>"It appears Clockwork has something in mind" Wyrd spoke waving a hand over his orb to watch his prey. His smile grew ever so slightly while he watched his prey enter their school. Oh, how much he enjoyed the hunt. Watching his target live their final moments, the excitement he felt when their fate finally took them and brought their soul to him.</p><p>Souls, such a precious thing. He was the Ghost of Fate, ensuring every mortal met theirs when their time came. Once their soul was in his cold, ancient hands, he was supposed to help them move on into their appropriate afterlife. But why? Some souls were so interesting to him, he just wanted to keep them all to himself. And so he did. The ancient ghost started to collect the most 'interesting' souls and allowed the boring ones to pass. He needed to ensure not to raise suspicion about his little collection.</p><p>"Hm, you are usually less patient with your other half," Parricida said when he suddenly felt a hand wrap around his neck. He grunted feeling his back hit the wall and the pressure around his neck tighten.</p><p>"Do not ever say those words again" Wyrd spoke softly. Over time, he found speaking softly while issuing his threats was more effective than yelling. "I am nothing like Clockwork"</p><p>"You-you are the Ghost of Fate" the Observant managed to speak, "Time and fate are always in twined with each other. A soul can't meet their fate if time stops."</p><p>"Clockwork is a fool," the ancient ghost said tilting his head slightly. He could smell the fear coming from the Observant, he was the weakest out of all of them which is why Wyrd even targeted him in the first place. "He is aware this will ensure my wrath. But, yet, he hasn't come to me about this. I am aware he is planning something, and I haven't gotten much entertainment these past decades. I shall allow Clockwork and his plan to play out."</p><p>"But, what about Amerbline Mclain's soul? Do you not wish to have it?" Parricida asked moving his head down slightly. His eye widens slightly, seeing Wyrd smiling with joy sent a chill down through his spine, well if he had one.</p><p>"How cruel of you, Parricida. Have you forgotten her name is Ember McLain? Tsk, you shall remember her name next time. Ember is one of the few souls, who had brought nothing but pride in my eyes. The chaos she caused as a ghost…. Makes my heart arch, if I had one. I will have Ember's soul in the end. I have already owned it before, and I will have it once more. And this time I shall not allow her soul to leave my collection. It has become….. more valuable now. I do not own a soul, who has met their fate only to escape it a second time."</p><p>Parricide stays silent and 'swallowed' the lump in his throat.</p><p>"It just wants to make me laugh," Wyrd said before erupting in laughter.</p><p>
  <em>
    <span><span class="u">Casper High<span class="u"></span></span></span></em></p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span class="u"></span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span class="u"></span>
  </span>
</p><p>Glitter stood in the parking lot while she examined her newly done nails. She wasn't paying attention to what her, minions – I mean friends were saying. Probably something to do with guys, or something, she really couldn't care less. The young diva looked around for her ex-boyfriend's car, his prize and joy naturally.</p><p>"So, you're going to end things with Josh for good?" one of her friends asked, finally gaining Glitter's precious attention.</p><p>"I don't need him. I've found someone much better than that loser" Glitter spat flipping her hair back</p><p>"Who's this new guy?" another friend asked</p><p>"He's ten times better than Josh as ever been. I don't know why I wasted so much time with him." Glitter said when she noticed a Chevrolet pull up. "Just watch ladies, and allow a real pro show you how it's done"</p><p>Josh smiled at himself as he closed the door of his car. He walked across the grass and gave a quick high five to his best friend, Nick. The two had pulled off a prank against that loser, Ember McLame. Nick had managed to fool that girl about the possibility of going on a date, only to be ditched at the theatre like the loser she was. They had both expected the pathetic girl to be in tears for the next month, but was surprised to see her smiling? And hanging out with some friends? Just what has the world gotten into?</p><p>"Dude, show up for practice," Nick said pushing Josh's shoulder, "Coach was so pissed last week"</p><p>"Yeah don't worry about it," He said waving his hand slightly, "Coach doesn't scare me"</p><p>"Josh" the smug teen turns back and looks down at his ex-girlfriend. He smirks at her and knew what was coming. She was going to beg him to take her back as his girl, and the two would argue a bit before going back together.</p><p>"Go ahead baby girl, beg me to take you back," He said placing a hand under her chin</p><p>"I'm here to tell you!" Glitter said slapping his hand away, "That I found a new man who's better than you! I came here to let you know, we're through for good this time"</p><p>"What? Who is it?" he angrily spat</p><p>"You'll find out once I make him mine" she said crossing her arms over her chest</p><p>"You're not even dating him?" he said in a chuckle, "And you expect me to believe you're done with me?"</p><p>"He will be mine very soon, loser" and with that. Glitter whip her hair back and purposely slaps her ex in the face, before walking back to her friends who simply watched in awe.</p><p>
  <em>
    <span><span class="u">School library<span class="u"></span></span></span></em></p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span class="u"></span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span class="u"></span>
  </span>
</p><p>Danny walked around the school after getting an earful from Kitty. She had just found out, Ember had paid for his hotel stay and was certain he was about to meet his end. The stuff she yelled at him….. not to mention, she shook him like a rag doll for almost half an hour. Yeah, he was definitely going to have nightmares tonight. He did his best to explain his side, but she didn't want to hear it. He still couldn't find a way to pay Ember back, and he didn't want to tell her he had been 'kicked' out earlier this week. But, don't worry!</p><p>He was managing to get by ever since and assured Ember he had found a place to stay. But, he was not using his ghost's powers to secretly sleep, eat and shower in any vacant rooms….. okay, yeah he was doing that. But he refused to ask Ember for any more money, and he didn't see the harm in it. He had nowhere else to go.</p><p>"And I thought Ember was scary" Danny mutter to himself as he entered the school's library. He sighed when he notices Ember sitting alone at a table. He found himself smiling before he proceeded to sit next to her.</p><p>Ember looks down at her notepad and didn't even notice someone had sat down next to her. She was to focus on figuring out a new song.</p><p>"Hm…. Song…. Song…" Ember mumbled to herself as she tapped her pencil against the blank piece of paper. The young teen dreamed of becoming a singer, she wanted to become famous enough that no one would ever forget her name. But, if she wanted to become famous one day then she needed the write the perfect song. Her aunt had encouraged her to write one and had offered to help her.</p><p>"What are you doing?" Ember jumped in her seat as she clenched a hand over her chest. She quickly looked over and smiled seeing Danny's curious face.</p><p>"You scared me!" Ember whispered with a glance to the librarian, who was well known to kick any students who dare to sneeze.</p><p>"Sorry, I thought you heard me," he said rubbing a hand against the back of his neck, "So, what are you doing?"</p><p>"I'm trying to write a song, but I can't think of anything. " Ember explained as she nibbled on her pencil, "I want to make it big one day."</p><p>Danny gave her a nod. Should he suggest her infamous <em>Remember </em>song? What was the harm? He already messed up the timeline, and he wanted to help improve her life….. as long as he didn't tell her too much.</p><p>"How about you write a song about that date you had?" Danny casually said. He hopes he was able to play it off as something casual.</p><p>"The date? I don't know…. I rather forget that terrible night" Ember said looking away from him</p><p>"Maybe you can make something good out of that date," Danny said. He felt his hand twitch slightly, feeling the urge to hold her hands. The few times they had held hands felt right. He couldn't really explain but he missed the feeling of her skin, the warmth that warmed his ghostly hands, and he didn't understand why this was happening to him.</p><p>"You think something good can come out of that?" she asked</p><p><em>Screw it, </em>Danny quickly held her hands into his own, gently cupping them and bringing them to his chest. A warm smile formed on his lips; this felt right, he had never felt like this with Sam before. "Trust me. I know you can do it. That horrible night will change your life in a good way"</p><p>"Alright…." Ember simply replied. A blush formed on her cheeks, she hated to admit it but she missed feeling his hands around her own. "What should I name the song?"</p><p>"Remember" Danny suggested with a smile</p><p>"Remember?" Ember repeated softly, "Why?"</p><p>"It has a nice ring to it" he merely said</p><p>—</p><p>Kitty held her sandwich near her face with her eyes glancing back and forth to her best friend and their new addition. She raised a brow as she noticed Ember blush slightly at whatever, the money-grabbing fool was saying. Her gaze shifts back to Danny and saw he was blushing slightly at her response. She wasn't a naive, she could tell the two had a thing for each other. They were simply too blind to see it themselves.</p><p>"So, Danny…. How are you leeching off Ember for some more money?" Kitty questioned as she lowered her sandwich.</p><p>Danny quickly blushed in embarrassment, "What? No, of course not! I'm staying with family at the moment" he said</p><p>"Kitty, it's okay. My dad keeps bugging me about spending my allowance, so it doesn't bother me about paying off some hotel bill" she reassured. She knew Kitty only wanted to look out for her, she couldn't really blame her after the past experience.</p><p>"I just don't trust him," Kitty said narrowing her eyes at him, "Yet"</p><p>"I can assure you, Kitty. I'm nothing like Nick or anyone like him" he simply said</p><p>"Yeah, that's what they all say" she simply fired back. Danny simply frowns and just didn't bother at this point. Kitty was stubborn and tough, and fighting back over something like this wasn't worth it. If she didn't believe him, then he was simply going to show it</p><p>"Well, well, isn't it Ember McLame" a snotty voice rang. Ember stiffened at the sound of the voice. Glitter seems to enjoy to see suffer and she had no issues sending her minions, or Josh and his friends to torment her.</p><p>"Beat it, Glitter!" Kitty quickly snapped, slamming her hand against the table.</p><p>"Oh, well aren't you scaring rocker loser," Glitter said crossing her arms in front of her chest, "Sit down and shut up"</p><p>"Why don't you make me, Greta" Kitty smirk. Glitter's eyes widen in horror, just like Ember and kitty, she didn't like her full name and went by a nickname.</p><p>"How did you find out!" she whispered</p><p>"I have my ways," Kitty said smiling at her. She had actually broken into the teacher's lounge to read their files, just because she was bored one day and she had an opportunity. "Oh, and Glitter sounds like a hooker's name, by the way, honey"</p><p>Glitter bit down on her lip and tried to maintain her composure. She wasn't going to lash out and give this loser the satisfaction of seeing her act childish. She simply smiled in return and return her gaze to Ember. The young diva lowered herself and placed her mouth near her ear, ensuring only she and she only could hear her.</p><p>"You may have these two protecting you for now, but you don't deserve this… happiness" Glitter whispered, smiling as she could feel the girl beneath her tense up even more. "But you're worth nothing, your life is meaningless, and you should have died in that fire. Do everyone the favour and disappear"</p><p>Glitter gave another laugh and simply walked away, leaving the girl she had just crushed alone with her thoughts.</p><p>"Hey! GRETA!" Kitty shouted quickly leaving her seat and ran after her.</p><p>Danny look back at Ember, who simply sat in her seat in silence with her eyes empty. Glitter told her something, and whatever it was affected her. He gently placed a hand on her forearm, and hope he could reassure her in a way.</p><p>"Are you okay?" he asked and gave her a tight squeeze.</p><p>Ember didn't speak, didn't give her any response that she had even heard him. She simply sat up from her seat and walked out the door. Danny felt something was wrong, he could feel it in his gut. He wasn't going to allow her to simply leave, without the reassurance she was alright.</p><p>"Ember!" Danny shouted quickly going after her.</p><p>—</p><p>Ember walked out of the school with her arms wrapped around herself, trying to give herself a comforting hug. She could hear Glitter's words over and over in her head, the cruel glares she received from students she has never spoken to; they were so cruel to her, why? What did she do? She couldn't stay in this school any longer! She needed to leave, right now.</p><p>She held her head with her hands, closing her eyes as tears started to stream down her face. She didn't care where she was going, she simply walked onto the road and didn't realize a car was speeding down the street. Her eyes snapped open, only to widen in horror as the car rapidly approached her. She couldn't move, her legs felt like lead.</p><p>Maybe this is okay. Glitter had told her she should disappear from the world….. was this fate playing a cruel joke on her? It wouldn't be the first time; someone playing a cruel joke at her expense. She simply closed her eyes and just waited for the impact.</p><p>"EMBER" the young teen flinch when she suddenly felt someone grab her into their arms. She felt the wind blowing in her hair, and her feet losing contact with the ground. Was…. Was she flying? She gradually opened her eyes and saw Danny looking down at her.</p><p>"Danny…." She muttered. He didn't respond to her. He flew to the top of the school before gently placing her down.</p><p>—</p><p>Danny had followed Ember outside of the school, and he was so happy he did. By the time, he had opened the doors, he was shocked to see Ember standing in the middle of the road with a car speeding towards her. And she wasn't moving.</p><p>"EMBER!" he shouted quickly going ghost. The young hero was lucky no one had been around to witnesses his transformation. He quickly flew towards Ember and grabbed her into his arms, flying them both to safety before the car had hit them.</p><p>As he landed and placed Ember down, his eyes quickly scanned her body to ensure she hadn't been injured in any way. What on earth had Glitter said?! She had time to move out of the way, so why hadn't she? Was it fear? Or….. did….</p><p>"Danny" he looks up only to meet her gaze. His face bore no expression at all; it was neutral but inside he was fuming.</p><p>"Are you okay?" he simply asked after a few moments of silence</p><p>"You have the same name as my friend," Ember said hoping she could change the subject. Her smiled disappeared when she saw her dear hero's face hadn't changed. She sighed to herself and just accepted her fate; this was a conversation that was going to happen rather she liked it or not.</p><p>"What happened? You had time to jump out of the way" he said clenching a fist against his side, "Were you afraid?"</p><p>"I was…." She said turning away. She couldn't bear to look him in the eye, "I was scared…. I couldn't move, but it didn't bother me either."</p><p>"What brought this?" he asked as Danny Phantom and Danny Fenton, uh, well, Richardson.</p><p>"This girl…. She told me something at lunch" she said as she slowly backed away from him.</p><p>"What. Did. She. Tell. You." Danny said. He could feel his eyes starting to glow in rage, no, he couldn't lose his temper like this. He needed to calm down and not do anything rash. Danny took a few deep breaths and felt his eyes returning to 'normal'.</p><p>"She told me to disappear….. I think you can guess…. What she meant by it," Ember whispered whipping a few tears away.</p><p>"Don't you dare listen to her" Danny said quickly breaching the space between them, and wrapping his arms around her. "Don't you ever do that again, you hear me? She is wrong. You will not disappear like that. Don't ever do that again"</p><p>Ember looks up at him. She knew this wasn't a request coming from her mysterious ghost hero. No, this was a demand, an order not to do this again. The look of determination coming from his eyes was clear on how serious he was.</p><p>"Do you understand me?" he said as they parted slightly</p><p>"I do"</p>
<hr/><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Here's a brief description of his new name, Wyrd. Wyrd is a concept in Anglo-Saxon culture roughly corresponding to fate or personal destiny. The word is ancestral to Modern English weird, which retains its original meaning only dialectically.</p><p>Wish I could post a picture here of Wyrd's symbol like you can on Ao3, but you cant. So if you want to check it out on there, the link will be in my bio.</p><p>Parricida, means Traitor</p><p>...</p><p>Clockwork:</p><p>Lavender symbolizes femininity, grace and elegance.</p><p>Purple: Royalty, nobility, spirituality, ceremony, mysterious, transformation, wisdom, enlightenment, cruelty, honor, arrogance, mourning, temperance.</p><p>...</p><p>Wyrd:</p><p>Dark Blue: Symbolizes integrity, knowledge, power, and seriousness.</p><p>Blue: Peace, tranquility, cold, calm, stability, harmony, unity, trust, truth, confidence, conservatism, security, cleanliness, order, loyalty, sky, water, technology, depression, appetite suppressant.</p><p>...</p><p>Josh's car is a 1969 Chevrolet Camaro ZL1</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. KISS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <span class="u">Ghost of fate</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Wyrd growled and slam his fist against his orb. Ember McLain had just escaped her fate once more, and it annoyed him even more. She kept escaping his grasps to his irritation, but it also made her soul even more valuable. Ember escaped her fate not once but twice, all because of the interference of Danny Phantom.</p><p>Danny Phantom; he was nothing but Clockwork’s little toy, something for the ghost of time to occupy himself. Wyrd himself had taken a ‘toy’ in the last century. It brought him so much pleasure to torture that soul, changing its fate and ruining his life until their death. He kept that soul in a very special place.</p><p>"This won't be allowed any longer," He muttered to himself and swiped his hand over the orb, "I will have to make a move, very soon."</p><p>Wyrd simply stared at the orb, as the images change into the near future. He wasn’t able to change time like his counterpart, his powers were limited in that area. But he was able to see into the future by a few days. If he wanted to plan his next attack then he needed the right opportunity.</p><p>__</p><p>Ember sat in her new bedroom in the new house her father had bought. It was a simple second story home with a small yard, and of course, in a perfect neighbourhood with very nosy neighbours to go with it. Her room didn’t have much, she had lost everything she owned in the fire. But she was gradually building up her room to the way she wanted.</p><p>She was supposed to be doing her homework, but her mind kept thinking about the two Dannys. Danny Richardson and Danny Phantom. Her heart was split in two along with her mind. They were both so kind to her; how could anyone be so kind to someone like her? She had to admit, she did question both Dannys showing up in her life around the same time. And they both shared a strong physical resemblance. It was very strange, but she eventually stopped questioning it. She was happy having both of them in her life, she didn’t want to lose them because of silly questions.</p><p>"Ember! Your friend’s on the phone!" Ember lowered her pencil and had simply given up the prospect of finishing her homework. She went downstairs and gave a small smile at her mother. "Hey Kitty," Ember spoke</p><p>"I’m so bored!" Kitty whine. Ember smile and shook her head slightly. Kitty sighed in annoyance and threw herself against her bed.</p><p>"How are you? I still feel bad….. you got in trouble because of me. You didn’t have to do that, you know" Ember said sighing. The moment Kitty had heard what the diva had said, she threw herself in a rage and ended up punching Glitter in the face. Kitty got was suspended for two weeks, but in her mind, it was well worth it.</p><p>Glitter had gotten a busted lip and most importantly a broken pride. She originally wanted to murder her, but Ember had managed to convince her it wouldn’t be wise. Such a shame.</p><p>"Listen, Ember." Kitty quickly said and proceeded to point at the phone, knowing full well, Ember wouldn’t be able to see her. "Don’t you start. Glitter deserved what she got, and if I had it my way, she would have gotten much more. The things she told you is unacceptable. I will not allow her to insult you like that, and simply get away with it."</p><p>"Just sucks not having you at school" Ember replied</p><p>"You have Danny don’t you? The way he looks at you, hm? He has a thing with you"</p><p>Ember could immediately feel her face turn bright red. She tried to come up with a response, but nothing came out. She wanted to deny such a silly claim, and tell Kitty to stop teasing her but nothing.</p><p>"AH! You like him too don’t you?!" Kitty shouted before erupting in laughter</p><p>"Kitty!"</p><p>Kitty just laughs even more and slaps the table a few times. She loved Ember, but the girl was oblivious to her feelings.</p><p>"You don’t see it? Ember, he doesn’t look at you as a friend, trust me" Kitty simply continued</p><p>"D-don’t be silly, Kitty!" Ember managed to spat back</p><p>"Why wouldn’t he like you? He would be lucky to be with you, or ill break his face he doesn't" She said quickly clenching her hand into a fist</p><p>"Kitty!"</p><p>"Okay, bye!" Kitty said and quickly hung up.</p><p>__</p><p>Danny sat in the school library and stared down at the two KISS concert tickets. He didn’t have a locker or was an official student. He just walked around the school and kept himself busy while Ember was in class, and he was surprised how much the teachers didn’t question him on a bit. It bothered him a bit of the lack of security.</p><p>"Does Ember even like KISS?" </p><p>The young hero managed to acquire two tickets, he didn’t want to go into details. He hadn't expected to acquire these tickets, but something inside of him wanted to. He wanted to make Ember happy, and he just knew this would be it.</p><p>"Ember, over here!" Danny spoke upon seeing her enter the library</p><p>"QUIET!" the librarian snapped. Danny flinches slightly at her outburst; for someone who wanted silence, she wasn’t doing a good job of setting an example.</p><p>Ember covered her mouth to muffle a laugh. She sat down in front of him and gave him a warm smile.</p><p>"Do you just live in the library?" she asked</p><p>"What? Of course not," Danny quickly brushed off, "I probably could. The librarian is more focused on her book."</p><p>"So, what did you want to see me about?" she asked</p><p>The young hero took a deep breath before pushing the tickets closer to her. He anxiously waited as she dropped her gaze to stare down at the table. He nervously bit his lip; perhaps he shouldn’t have chosen the library.</p><p>"Ar.. are those KISS TICKETS?!" Ember shouted in a sudden outburst of shock</p><p>"I SAID QUIET!" the librarian shouted and slam her book against the table.</p><p>"Uh… we should probably go," he said.</p><p>"How did you get these? They’re sold out" Ember whispered as she took her things, and followed Danny out of the library.</p><p>"It’s a secret," he said while he placed his index finger in front of his mouth.</p><p>"Wait…." Ember whispered. She looks up at him as everything started to click. Danny wasn’t the type to show off. The only reason he was showing her these tickets, "Are you asking me to go with you?"</p><p>"Well, that’s the plan," he said smiling</p><p>"I’ve never gone to a concert before. My father thinks is sinful somehow, with rocker music the anthem of Satan?" she said raising a brow slightly. She didn’t know where her father had gotten such an idea.</p><p>"Ember, I would love it if you went to the concert with me," Danny said</p><p>"Like a date?" she asked and blushed slightly</p><p>"If that’s something you want," Danny said blushing as well. He didn’t want to force such an idea on her, especially after the last time she had gone on a date.</p><p>"I wouldn’t mind…. Going on a date with you…." The young teen whispered softly</p><p>"Than it’s a date" he simply said</p><p>__</p><p>"Wait, wait, wait!" Ember moved the phone away from her ear before Kitty had the chance to yell into her ear. "Danny? The guy with the weird hairstyle? Asked you out? And just how did he get those tickets?"</p><p>Ember simply rolled her eyes, she wished she could have seen her best friend, but her parents weren't allowing any guests; part of her punishment.</p><p>"His hair isn't weird, Kitty" Ember said with a chuckle "I like it"</p><p>"Makes his head look big," she simply replied</p><p>Ember just rolled her eyes once more, "I don’t know how he got the tickets, but yeah he asked me out"</p><p>"Are you nervous? With last time I mean?" she said</p><p>The young teen bit her bottom lip slightly. If it hadn't been Danny, she would probably have been warier about going out on another date. But she knew she could trust him, she wasn’t worried or scared about this date. She knew he would come, she knew he wouldn’t abandon her as Nick had.</p><p>"No,"</p><p>"Do you want me to talk to him? I can give him the whole ‘Dad talk’ but Kitty style" Kitty offered and punched a pillow</p><p>"I’ll be fine," Ember laughed</p><p>"Are you sure? I can say, ‘if you hurt my best friend! I’ll mount your head’!" Kitty said and did her best impression of a dad.</p><p>"Kitty, please don't" Ember nervously said</p><p>"Alright, alright," Kitty said laughing as well, "But if he breaks your heart, I'll break his face"</p><p>"Oh….."</p><p>__  </p><p>Ember sighed and went downstairs, she saw her mother cooking dinner along with her Aunt Vera, while her father watched the news. She gave her aunt a small smile, as the woman gave her a small nod of encouragement. She took a few deeps breaths before she stood in the centre of the living room. She couldn’t just say she was leaving, but she was worried about her parent's reaction.</p><p>"Father, Mother," Ember spoke. She waited for her father to lower the volume before she continued, "I have a date this Friday night."</p><p>"A what?" her mother said placing a hand towel down.</p><p>"You have a date, Amberline?" James asked with a raised brow</p><p>"I do," she replied</p><p>"Will this date end like the last one?" his stone-cold voice asked. Ember frown slightly, her parents were doing their best to change. After the fire, they had realized how close they were to losing their only child. The night at the hospital, they all had a long talked and her parents promised to do their best to improve their relationship. But they would sometimes fall back into old habits.</p><p>"No, father" Ember said shaking her head slightly, "He isn't like Nick"</p><p>"You mean Nicholas?" her father said. He never liked the idea of nicknames, you would use your given names rather you like it or not.  </p><p>"Yes, Nicholas. Daniel isn't like him and I know he’ll show up." She said</p><p>"That’s wonderful, dear" Elizabeth said as she walked towards her daughter, "Where is he taking you?"</p><p>"To a concert" Ember muttered. The arena was too far from her house, so she had asked her aunt to sleepover. Her aunt had happily agreed and was even happier when she learned about her niece’s upcoming date.</p><p>"Ember has asked to stay over, Elizabeth. The arena is very far from your home, and it would be easier for her to stay with me for the night."</p><p>"Its Amberline, Vera" James said with a glare</p><p>"Save it, James" the woman snap back and wave the man off, "I’ll call her Ember, you can call her whatever you like."</p><p>The man mumbled underneath his breath and looked away. He had learned over the years not to fight with the woman, she would always find a way to win no matter what. He was relieved his wife hadn’t picked up on her sister’s bad habits.</p><p>"Now, don’t worry about her. I will be expecting them at 10 o'clock sharp, and I will call you to let you know when she’s arrived." Vera said to mostly her sister, she didn’t care much about her brother in law opinion on this matter.</p><p>"I still don’t think this is a good idea" James commented</p><p>"James, you need to let Ember live her own life. You can’t control it and force her to marry someone she doesn’t want. That’s not how a parent should be, you should allow your child to do as they wish."</p><p>"Do not tell me how to raise my child, Vera!" James snapped as he quickly rose from his seat</p><p>"Vera please stop this. James and I know what's best for our daughter" Elizabeth said</p><p>"Do you?" Vera said glaring at her sister</p><p>"Aunt Vera" Ember simply stood there in place. She couldn’t believe what she was witnessing. Her parents and aunt were all arguing about her.</p><p>"No, Ember, they need to hear this" Vera said placing a hand on her shoulder. "James, Elizabeth do you even know Ember?"</p><p>"Of course, we do! She’s our daughter" James said</p><p>"What’s her favourite colour?" Vera simply asked crossing her arms over her chest.</p><p>James and Elizabeth both look at each other, hoping the other one would know the answer. Elizabeth frown slightly, before Vera continued her interrogation.  </p><p>"It's green. What about her favourite meal? Hm? I do hope you know your own child’s birthday." Vera said</p><p>"Of course, we do! It's November 23rd!" Elizabeth quickly replied</p><p>"You both don’t know a thing about Ember," Vera continued as she took Ember’s hand, and guiding her towards the front door, "I hate to admit this, but you both only cared about her well being after the fire. You didn’t care about her until that moment. Ember shall stay with me until her date."</p><p>"Aunt Vera…."</p><p>"Come, dear," Vera said smiling at her niece, "I still have some of your things from the last time you were there. I believe both of us need a break from here."</p><p>"You can't just take my daughter away!" James yelled</p><p>"James, this is a perfect time to reflect on your behaviour. Ember isn't a tool to advance your career. She will marry whoever she chooses, not who you want. Elizabeth, please try and show some interest in your daughter. I do hope this time apart will help you both."</p><p>The two parents stood in silence as they watched Vera and Ember leave their home. James waited for the door to close shut before he mutters a swear and storms off to his liquor cabinet. Elizabeth look down and sighed deeply before she resumed cooking dinner.</p><p>__</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">Friday night</span> </em>
  
</p><p>Ember sighed and look at herself in the mirror, she had decided to wear a blank pair of jeans with her rocker boats, along with a navy blue t-shirt. She looks up and watched as her aunt help her tie her hair in a high ponytail. Her mind kept thinking about the argument her aunt had gotten into with her parents.</p><p>The things Vera spoke of were all true, but it still didn’t change the fact she felt weird about it. Her aunt had just wanted to help her, and she hated to admit it but her parents barely knew her. They had a set image in their heads, and it was she who had to meet this picture. She wanted to be herself, but they wanted her to be something else.</p><p>"There," Vera said and placed her hands against her shoulders, "You look perfect"</p><p>"Thank you, Aunt Vera" Ember said smiling at her, "For everything."</p><p>"Don’t you worry about it, dear" Vera said shaking a finger at her, "It was about time someone put those two in their places. Parents shouldn’t act like this, but I do hope they took these few days to think. I don’t want you to have a strained relationship with your parents like I had."</p><p>"Aunt Vera…"</p><p>"Now, enough. This Danny should be arriving at any moments, correct?" the woman said. Ember smiled and gave her aunt a quick nod. The mention of the upcoming date quickly lifted her mood.</p><p>The two women made their way downstairs, just as Danny had rung the doorbell. Vera gave her niece a quick hug before she proceeded to open the door. She smiled at the young man in front of her.</p><p>Danny was lucky enough to find a dark blue pair of jeans, with a button-up sweater along with his white t-shirt in the lost in found. He cleared his voice and held out a single rose, "Good evening, ma'am. Uh…. Is Ember here?"</p><p>"Please come in," She replied and moved aside. Danny smiled and walked inside, "Now, I expect Ember to be home at 10 sharp. I will be calling her parents once she has arrived. If they don’t hear from me by then… well, I'm sure you can guess what might happen."</p><p>Danny frown and simply nodded in response. He sighed and look up to see Ember standing near the staircase. He felt a blush starting to form, and quickly tried to push it back down.</p><p>"Uh… Ember, you look lovely tonight" he quickly said before he offered the rose.</p><p>"Thank you," she whispered before accepting the rose from him. She smiled at the rose and gently placed it down, "Should we go?"</p><p>__</p><p>Ember smiled as they disembarked the bus. Her eyes roamed the sea of people, she smiles seeing the endless KISS merchandise. Her head kept turning in every direction, as she tried to absorb everything she could. Her smile grew even more on her face. This was something she always wished to experience but never expected to achieve.</p><p>"I can't believe this is happening," she said her head quickly turning to see a vendor. She almost let the giggle escape her lips, before dashing towards the stand. Danny simply smiled and followed the excited teen.</p><p>"Get your official KISS merchandise!" the man shouted as he waved a shirt around, "Only 8 bucks!"</p><p>"Right here!" Ember said quickly retrieving the right amount of bills.</p><p>"Here you go kid," the man said tossing the shirt</p><p>Ember smiled and threw the shirt on, she gave a small jump and walked back to Danny.</p><p>"We should go inside," Danny said and pointed to the waiting line of people.</p><p>The two teens stood in line for a while, before finally reaching the staff. Danny pulled out the tickets from his pocket and handed them over to the waiting man. The man looks down at the tickets with a frown slowly forming on his brow.</p><p>"These are fake," he simply said</p><p>"What?" Danny said with his brows shooting up his forehead.</p><p>"They’re fake," he said once more and handed them back, "They’re not real."</p><p>"But…. I brought them off some guy, who was selling them near the stadium." Danny quickly explained</p><p>"Yeah, it was most likely a scalper. They sell fake tickets to unsuspecting tickets at ridiculous prices." The man simply explained with his bored expression, "I’m going to have to ask you to leave. You’re holding up the line."</p><p>"No, there’s no way it can be fake!" Danny said</p><p>Ember frown and look back at the impatient line of people. The last thing she wanted was a fight to break out over fake tickets. She sighed and pulled Danny away from the line.</p><p>"I'm so sorry, Ember." the young hero quickly apologized. He looked down and couldn’t believe how he was so easily fooled. He had scalpers in his own time, and he thought he would be able to avoid such a scam. But, it would seem scalpers from this time were more crafty than he originally thought.</p><p>"It's okay, Danny" Ember said placing a reassuring hand on his arm, "Don’t worry about it."</p><p>"I… I just wanted to bring you to a concert." He said sighing deeply, still angered at his foolishness.</p><p>"I'm happy with the shirt I got. My parents would never have gotten something like this for me. Perhaps my aunt, but there is no guarantee for such a thing." Ember said as the two walked away from the arena.</p><p>Ember loop her arm through Danny’s as they walked over to a nearby park. Danny just wanted to please her, and she knew he did his best. There was no reason for her to be angry over such an honest mistake.</p><p>"How did you get the money to pay for those tickets?" she questioned</p><p>"I managed to get a small job." He said in another deep sigh</p><p>"Danny….." Ember covered her mouth and felt tears starting to form. She never had someone go through this much effort for her. Danny could have gotten anything he wanted, but instead, he chose to get something she wanted.</p><p>"I know you had a tough time over…. I thought I could do something to… make up for it in a way." He said as he sat on a bench.  </p><p>"Danny, I'm just happy I'm going out with you." Ember said as she sat next to him, "This is by far the funniest night I've ever had"</p><p>Danny sighed some more and look up at the night sky. His mind was conflicted with itself. He wanted to use his powers desperately at this very moment. He wanted to bring her into the stadium, hide in the crowd and just allow Ember to enjoy the show. But he wouldn’t bring himself to reveal his powers. It just didn’t feel right. His eyes scanned the park and noticed a large tree on the other end of the park, which proudly stood on a large hill. He moved his gaze slightly and saw it overlook the arena.</p><p>"Come," he said quickly pulling her off the bench.</p><p>"Where are we going?" Ember said as she ran next to him.</p><p>Ember stopped after their short run and looked up at the large tree. She could hear the music coming down from the stadium, but she wasn’t fond of heights, ironically. She frowns slightly at the sight of Danny easily climbing a branch and offering a hand.</p><p>"Come on," he said smiling at her</p><p>"I’m not a fan of heights…" she admitted.  </p><p>Danny's smile grew slightly. Oh, if she only knew about the alternative life she could have ‘lived’. He was certain Ember would laugh at his face if he ever told her she was a ghost, who flew around on top of her guitar like a surfboard. "Trust me," he said.</p><p>Ember took a deep breath before accepting his hand. She felt easily being lifted towards the branch. The young teen did her best not to close her eyes, or yelp in fear after hearing a branch creek under her weight. But she was confident whatever happened, Danny would be there to help her.</p><p>"You can do it, Ember," Danny said with his eyes set on the final branch.</p><p>"No, I can't do it." She said shaking her head.</p><p>Danny looked back up and notice the branch was a bit difficult, at least to Ember’s liking. He smiled slightly, he could use his powers just in the right amount. Danny felt Ember flinch as he brought her closer against him.</p><p>"I’ll jump, don’t worry," he spoke softly into her ear, "Nothing will happen, I promise."</p><p>"You can't possibly jump that far, and with me!" Ember retorted with her eyes glancing down below. She gulped as she quickly shut her eyes closed.</p><p>"Just hang on tight to me, alright?" he said. He waited until he saw a slight nod of her head. He felt Ember snake her arm around his waist, and her head burying itself into his neck.</p><p>Danny tightens his grip around her before he launches himself towards the tree; with a little bit of help from his powers, of course. Danny effortlessly landed and sat down on the thick branch.</p><p>"Open your eyes," Danny said</p><p>Ember nodded slightly before slowly opening her eyes. She let out a gasp at the sight of the beautiful sunset. There was a nice cool breeze that blew through her hair, with her ears being graced with KISS's current song. It was perfect.</p><p>"This…. This is way better than the concert," Ember whispered.</p><p>"I'm glad," Danny said while he watched the sunset, "To make you happy."</p><p>Danny moved his gaze away from the sunset to rest on the woman beside him. His eyes widen slightly at the sight. Her hair danced in the wind, her eyes, her eyes had nothing but pure joy. And her smile, a smile that grew larger at every moment. He felt his heart skip a beat, his cheek burned, and…..</p><p>__</p><p>When the night finally came to an end. Danny made sure to help Ember down the tree, and at her aunt’s home right before ten. The two walked down the pathway of Vera’s home. He smiled at her as they soon stood in front of the front door.</p><p>"I hope you had fun tonight," Danny said as he gently held her hand, "Sorry, it didn’t go as planned."</p><p>"Don’t worry, Danny" Ember said giving his hand a light squeeze, "It was the best night ever."</p><p>"I’m relieved," he replied</p><p>Ember simply smiled at him as the two stared at each other. Ember felt her hand twitch; how she wanted to touch him. She wanted to feel his skin underneath her own, but would he want it? To be touched by her? Ember felt her lip tremble slightly as she mustered enough courage.</p><p>Ember gently placed her hands against his cheek, their foreheads touched ever so lightly. She could feel his warm breath against her skin, his blue eyes stared at her so tenderly. She felt one of his hands against her elbow, and the other on her hip. His touch was so gentle, just like his eyes. Ember stared back at him and rub his cheek with her thumbs. She started to lean in closer towards him, her lips started to part, her heart raced inside of her chest, and to feel the softness of his lips.</p><p>__</p><p>Danny stared at the woman in front of him, his former foe in another timeline. He saved her life and change her future forever. The young hero never thought this would happen. He expected to be dragged back into the future by Clockwork, getting an earful, and…… fixing his mistake. He couldn’t. He wouldn’t. If fixing the timeline meant killing Ember, then he’ll suffer Clockwork and the Observants’ wrath.</p><p>The sunset, the tree, the concert and Ember; his heart skipped a beat at such a sight. The joy in her eyes, her smile reaching ear from ear. His eyes seem to be clearer than they ever had been, he noticed the way his skin tingled when she touched his arm, the warmth he felt whenever she brushed against him, or the way his eyes kept falling onto her. He was falling in love with her. He never thought he would ever fall in love again after Sam, but fate certainly played him for a fool</p><p>He brought Ember closer against his chest, he watched as she moved her hands away from his cheeks and against his chest. Danny closed his eyes and could still feel the warmth of her hands, lingering on his face.</p><p>"Ember…." he whispered</p><p>"Danny…."</p><p>"So, how was the concert?" Danny and Ember both jumped and quickly parted from each other. They look back and saw Vera staring at them with a knowing smirk. "Oh my…. It seems I've interrupted something" she said</p><p>"Oh! No, it's okay, Aunt Vera" Ember quickly said feeling her face turn a bright shade of red. "We were just saying goodbye!"</p><p>"I see. Well, I'm going to let your parents know you’ve arrived before they get worried" Vera said before returning inside.</p><p>Ember smiled and gave her aunt a slight wave. She slowly looks back at Danny, who was equally a shade of red. She cleared her voice slightly and watch as he ran a hand through his hair.</p><p>"Thank you," she spoke and rub a hand against her arm, "For tonight…. I’ll never forget this."</p><p>"I’m glad you enjoyed it," Danny said clearing his throat slightly, "Well, goodnight."</p><p>"Goodnight,"</p><p>Ember turned back and opened the door, she gave Danny another look before entering the home and shutting the door shut. Danny stood there for a few seconds and stared at the door. He could feel his heart racing inside of his chest.</p><p>"Goodnight, Ember"</p><hr/><p>Check out my other Ember and Danny Fanart on my <a href="https://www.deviantart.com/tobizgirl">Deviantart account</a></p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Clockwork</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <span class="u">Clockwork’s realm</span> </em>
</p><p>Clockwork stared down at his orb and with a smile forming on his lips. Danny Fenton had always been a favourite of his, and he saw great potential for the young ghost boy. Even though the Observants would disapprove, he didn’t want to see Danny alone in life; was he playing cupid? Slightly. He sighed when he felt the presence of his other half.</p><p>"Wyrd," Clockwork said turning back to face him, "What do I owe this pleasure?"</p><p>"You know why I am here, Clockwork," he spat glaring at him, "Why haven’t you repaired the timeline?"</p><p>"I have my reasons, Wyrd," he said as his physical appearances switched to his child self.</p><p>"You dare ask me that question? Ember McLain is fated to die! Her soul was supposed to go through me." The ghost of fate said clenching his staff tightly in his grip.  </p><p>"Indeed," Clockwork shifted his gaze slightly to meet the three Observants, as they entered his realm.</p><p>"Danny Fenton has already disrupted the time stream!" Parricida shouted.</p><p>"The fire that was fated to end her life had been interfered with" Parricida glanced to the side and look at the other Observer as he spoke.</p><p>"And your little lap dog ended up in the past somehow? Care to explain, how?" Wyrd asked.</p><p>"On occasion, a portal may appear in the timeline," Clockwork casually said spinning his staff in between his fingers.</p><p>"Do not treat us like fools! We are aware you placed that portal in front of him. You ensured the portal would open at the right time and knew Danny Fenton would save her. You planned this and we demand to know why! What makes you think, you have the right to interfere with the timeline and a fated life." Parricida said as he quickly approached the ghost of time.</p><p>"Your task is to ensure the timeline is undisturbed," the second of the three Observants finally spoke.</p><p>"Ember McLain’s death does not affect the flow of the timeline," Clockwork spoke closing his eyes, as he felt his young body turning old. "It is just one less foe for Danny Fenton to fight, and one less ghost to pose a threat in his time."</p><p>"You still haven’t told us what's your plan with all of this?" Parricida said.</p><p>"And why you inferred with my…… oh, what's the human term again? My…. Oh, yes, with my job!" Wyrd spat back at the ghost of time.</p><p>"Is it hard to believe, I simply wish for Danny’s happiness?" Clockwork teased. Yes, the ghost of time could play a joke once in and awhile.</p><p>"Ember is destined to DIE!" the second observant shouted.</p><p>"Send Danny back to his time! He’s been interfering long enough!" Parricida said right after</p><p>"Not only has he interfered with Ember’s life! He has also prevented Kitty and Johnny’s as well." Wyrd shouted slamming the end of his staff into the ground. "Kitty and Johnny were fated to die five days after Ember. They were meant to die in a motorcycle accident."</p><p>"Yes, Kitty was supposed to distract Johnny over the grief of losing Ember, which in return would cause Johnny to be hit by a truck. But! Because of Danny’s inference, not one, but three souls have escaped their deaths!" Parricida said glancing at Wyrd.</p><p>"You are cheating me out of souls, Clockwork," Wyrd said, simply ignoring the look the Observer gave him.</p><p>"It's simply three fewer foes to fight. Wyrd, can you not see the benefits this causes? There’s going to be fewer threats because of this." Clockwork tried to reason.</p><p>"The fate of souls is my domain, whereas time is yours. I do not interfere with time, as you should not with fates. Do not cross me, Clockwork. You shall meet my wrath if you dare to continue with this foolish plan of yours. You will fix the timeline, return those souls on their rightful path before I take matters into my own hands." Wyrd spoke as he ‘stood’ in front of Clockwork. He narrowed his red eyes and stared into, what he hated to admit, but his reflection.</p><p>Clockwork didn’t flinch or spoke, as he stared down at his other half. He simply stood firm and returned the deadly gaze with his own.</p><p>"Do not threaten me, Wyrd." He finally spoke.</p><p>"Why do you hold Danny Fenton in such high regards?" Wyrd questioned as he gritted his teeth together.</p><p>"A human who acquired the powers of a ghost’s without dying. You have to admit it is fascinating. The last human who became like this turned evil, and do not forget he stopped Dan Phantom’s from causing destructions." Clockwork said as he proceeded to stand strong in front of Wyrd.</p><p>"Dan Phantom is nothing but a corrupt version of Danny, himself. All he did was change certain events in his life." Wyrd said. The ancient ghost had admired watching Dan in the alternate timeline and twists the fates of ghosts to his leisure.</p><p>"And what of Danny’s time? What effects has his disappearance caused?" the first Observants questioned.</p><p>"I believes you have forgotten I am the ghost of time," Clockwork remarked, as he finally backed away from Wyrd and moved his hand around the orb. "When Danny returns to his time, no time will have passed. He will return a few minutes after he had left."</p><p>"You still haven’t explained why you're doing this. Ember and Danny seem to have…. Falling for each other. Was this something you schemed? For them to become involved with each other?" Wyrd asked.</p><p>"Is it so hard to believe, I am a romantic?" Clockwork said with a cheeky smirk, "I will pay a visit to Danny Fenton very soon."</p><p>"Mark my words, Clockwork," Wyrd spoke. Clockwork turns his head back slightly and watched his other half open a portal to return to his realm. "You shall stop interfering with the lives and fates of the humans, and will return Ember, Kitty and Johnny to their destined fates of death. They are meant to die and to become mine."</p><p>
  <em>Mine?</em>
</p><p>Clockwork raised a brow ever so slightly, that Wyrd hadn’t noticed before he made his departure into the portal. The ancient ghost of time turns back to his orb and looks down to simply ignored the Observants departure as well.</p><p>He wasn’t ignorant. He had been suspecting of Wyrd’s ‘collection’ for a few centuries now, but he wasn’t able to confirm his suspicions. The ghost of fate kept his realm a secret and secure; Clockwork, himself had no knowledge of its whereabouts within the Ghost Zone.</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">Casper high</span> </em>
</p><p>Danny entered the school and couldn’t help but smile. His mind kept racing back to the previous night, and their unexpected, yet wonderful date. His heart raced whenever he saw her, and he hoped hers did as well. He fell in love with her, but he was too scared to admit his feelings towards her. The young hero could tell Ember was feeling confused about her feelings. He could tell by the look in her eyes, she was hoping for something with his ghostly self.</p><p>But he wasn’t ready yet. He couldn’t reveal himself…. He….. he was afraid. He didn’t want to lose her and see her being conflicted with her own emotions because of him. She cared for both sides of him without even knowing it. Danny Phantom, her mysterious hero, and Danny Robertson, her good friend.</p><p>"Oh, come on, Kitty" Danny blinked from his train of thoughts, and look up to see Kitty and another teen standing next to her. Danny raised a brow slightly and noticed his baggy style look, with fingerless gloves, heavy boots, and blonde hair.</p><p>"Prom? Please, Johnny, that’s for wimps" Kitty spat back</p><p>Danny suddenly had the urge to slam his hand against his face. Of course, he would meet Johnny 13 alive. It would seem the young hero couldn’t stop himself from interfering in more of his formers foes lives.</p><p>"Uh, Kitty!" Danny called out and walked over to the two, "Who’s this?"</p><p>"Oh, it's you," Kitty said crossing her arms over her chest, "This is my boyfriend, Johnny”.</p><p>"Hey, there punk," Johnny said with a smirk, "What’s your deal with my girl?"</p><p>"Don’t start, Johnny" Kitty quickly said, she felt offended her boyfriend would dare associate her with him?! "He’s Ember’s thing, not mine!"</p><p>"Uh…." Danny frown slightly, was he supposed to be insulted? "I – I didn’t know you were dating someone."</p><p>"He doesn’t go to school here, so it's not well known." Kitty said waving it off, "He’s only here to visit."</p><p>"It's nice to meet you, Johnny." Danny quickly said and offered a hand, "I’m Danny."</p><p>"Hm… So, Ember thing, uh?" he muttered and lazily shook the awaiting hand in front of him, "She could do better."</p><p>"That’s what I said," Kitty said with a huff in annoyance.</p><p>The young hero frowned simply deepen, "Thanks…...?"</p><p>"So, are you going to prom or what?" she asked tearing the flyer from the wall and showing it to him.</p><p>"I haven’t really decided just yet," Danny simply replied, and took the flyer from her and quickly read through it.</p><p>"Just letting you know, Ember wouldn’t be against going to prom," Kitty said while Johnny threw an arm around her, "Even with you."</p><p>"Thank you, Kitty…." Danny mumble while he watched the pair leave.</p><p>————</p><p>Ember sat under a tree near the front of the school, she always enjoyed sitting under here. The cool wind, the shade protecting her from the sun rays, and the wind blowing making the leaves sing.</p><p>She brought her hands together and held them against her chest. She cared about Danny, well, both Dannys. She wanted to be with both, but she hardly knew the ghostly Danny. He was just a silly crush because he saved her, but she couldn’t explain the weird pull she felt for him. No, Danny Robertson was a true friend. She spent more time with him out of the two, and she had gone on that magical date. The young teen smiles softly to herself. It had taken her a while and a good conversation with her aunt to realized she loved him.</p><p>"Hey, Ember" Ember looked up and saw the cause of her several tiny heart attacks, Danny.</p><p>"Danny"</p><p>"Did you see about this prom?" he asked and sat down next to her.</p><p>"Prom? It's not my thing," Ember lied and casually took out a book from her bag, "It’s a silly thing."</p><p>"I was about to ask you to be my date," Danny said smiling at her, lying or not, he found it amusing how Ember tried to hide her true intentions on certain things.</p><p>"You… what?" she asked.</p><p>"Ember, will you go to the prom with me?" Danny asked as he gently held her hands into his own.</p><p>"Are… are you sure?" she asked biting her bottom lips.</p><p>"Don’t be silly, of course, I do." He spoke.</p><p>Ember smiled and failed to hide her blush from him.</p><p>"I would love to," she said.</p><p>"Wonderful," Danny said as his smile grew bigger.</p><p>"Thank you for all of this," she said and tighten her grip around his hand.</p><p>"No need to thank me," Danny replied</p><p>
  <strong>————</strong>
</p><p>Glitter marched her way towards her intended target. The diva queen was beyond furious at a certain loser girl. She had finally recovered from the insulting injuries that other moron, Kitty had giving her. She was going to make both pay no matter what. She was forced to stay at home and allow that girl to live on with her life unpunished.</p><p>Ember freaking McLame had somehow brained washed the love of her life and sent her lacky to do her dirty work. She wasn’t going to allow this to happen any longer. A smirk formed when she spotted Ember at her locker, putting away some of her books inside.</p><p>"MCLAME!" Ember jumped at the sudden outburst. She barely had the chance to turn on her own accord when a pair of hands grab her shoulders and shove her against the locker next to hers.</p><p>"Glitter?!" Ember muttered.</p><p>"He’s mine got it! You fucking, loser!" Glitter shouted shoving Ember against the locker once more.  </p><p>"W-what?" Ember confusedly questioned.</p><p>"Don’t play the innocent act! I'm talking about Danny! He's mine, so stay away from him!" Glitter shouted back at her.</p><p>"What are you talking about? Danny and I are just friends" Ember said quickly pushing Glitter away from her, and removing herself from the lockers.</p><p>Ember glanced around and notice a crowd of students had started to form, of course, this outburst would attract students. She had never seen Glitter this mad in her entire life. The young teen could still see the faint mark of the bruises, Kitty had gracefully gifted her.</p><p>"I know you sent Kitty to attack me! You brainwashed Danny, and ensured that bitch, Kitty would finish me off!" Glitter spat.</p><p>Ember frown and notice a few students whispering to themselves. They were probably debating if what Glitter was saying, was true or not.</p><p>"I didn’t send Kitty! She did that on her own, alright? I'm sorry, Glitter." Ember said as she tried to walk away, only to have Glitter push her back against the lockers.</p><p>"I don't fucking care! You’re going to stay away from him!" Glitter shouted before slapping her across the cheek, "GOT IT!"</p><p>Ember touched her red cheek, before slowly turning her head to face the young diva queen.</p><p>"I thought you had a boyfriend?" She replied moving her hand away from her cheek.</p><p>"I couldn’t care less about him! If you weren’t already aware. I no longer need someone like him." Glitter said before slamming Ember’s locker shut.</p><p>"Danny never showed any interest in you, Glitter!" Ember shouted back. Glitter took a stepped back at the sudden outburst. She had never expected Ember of all people to stand up for herself. The young diva enjoyed messing with her for that very reason, she knew she didn’t have a backbone or so she thought.</p><p>"Go to hell, Glitter!" Ember shouted. Ember could feel her heart beating out of her chest. She and several students around her couldn’t believe what was happening. She had never imagined, she would one day stand up to Glitter. But, ever since Danny and Kitty had entered her life. Ember had found a new wave of confidence, she had enough.</p><p>"What did you say?" Glitter managed to ask.</p><p>"I said go to hell! I had nothing to do with Kitty beating you up! But, I can see why she did because you're an awful person!" Ember shouted forcibly pushing her back, "No one likes you!"</p><p>"Yeah! You’re nothing but a bitch!" a student shouted before a few cheers joined them.</p><p>Glitter’s eyes widen slightly as she quickly scanned the faces of cheering students. No, she wasn’t going to lose her power like this.</p><p>"I have my friends!" Glitter snapped back</p><p>"They're not your friends! You're treating them like minions" Ember said.</p><p>Glitter growled at her before grabbing a fistful of Ember’s hair. The young diva pulled her hair and managed to drag her to the ground. Ember shouted and stumbled to the ground, and gave a few punches to the diva’s side.</p><p>"CATFIGHT!" A student yelled while more students cheered them on.</p><p>————</p><p>Danny walked around the school in an annoyed sigh. He had been waiting for Ember in the library for the past half hour and had finally decided to set out to find her.</p><p>"Kitty, have you seen Ember?" Danny asked stopping next to her.</p><p>"I thought she was in the library with you?" she said closing her locker shut</p><p>"She was supposed to meet me there, but hasn’t arrived yet." He said looking around the hallway when he could suddenly hear cheering students.</p><p>"What's going on now?" Kitty asked</p><p>Danny and Kitty simply followed the cheers and notice a large crowd of students. The two of them look at each other, when they suddenly heard a name they never expected to hear in a fight,</p><p>"Beat her ass, Ember!"</p><p>"Ember?" Danny quickly pushing his way through the students with Kitty close behind.</p><p>The two were shocked to see Ember and Glitter in a full fight, and Ember wasn’t doing too bad either.</p><p>"Ember!" Danny shouted rushing towards them, "Hey! Knock it off!"</p><p>Danny grabbed Ember and put himself between the two girls, and pushed Glitter back. Kitty quickly grabbed onto Glitter and held her back, preventing her from attacking her friend once more.  </p><p>"What the fuck, Glitter!" Kitty shouted tightening her grip around her.</p><p>"Danny," his ear twitch at the sound of his name. He gave a glance at her before turning his attention back to Glitter.</p><p>"This isn’t over, McLame!" Glitter shouted breaking through Kitty’s grip, and whipping her mouth with her sleeve, "I regret nothing, and I stand by what I said! You should have died in that fire, you loser! Your parents see you as nothing but a burden!"</p><p>"Just piss off!" Danny shouted grabbing Ember’s hand and assisting her to her feet.</p><p>"Just wait until I get my hands on you!" Kitty shouted back. She wanted to beat up Glitter at this very moment, but she wanted to ensure Ember was alright first.</p><p>"Yeah, beat it, Glitter!" more students shouted.</p><p>Glitter growled and simply stormed off before his already broken pride, could be hurt even further. Danny looks down to take a better look at Ember’s appearance. Her hair was a mess from the constant hair pulling, her clothes were pulled, busted lip and the bruise on her cheek had started to darken even more.</p><p>"Are you alright?" He asked quickly pulling her away from the cheering students.</p><p>"Holy shit, Em," Kitty said taking the sight of her friend as well.</p><p>"I’ve never felt any better" Ember said smiling through the pain, "I can’t believe I did that."</p><p>"You kicked her ass!" Kitty said before laughing hysterically, "Oh man! Can you imagine her pride right now? And her face? Oh, it's gold! Way better than anything I did."</p><p>Danny sighed in relief before smiling at her, "Guess a busted lip, bruised cheek and messy hair were worth it then."</p><p>"I would do it again," she happily replied.</p><p>"And I would watch it again!" Kitty cheered</p><p>"I wouldn’t want to face you in a fight," Danny said with a chuckle, and he meant it. The many times he had fought Ember in her ghostly form, she had put up a challenge for him. Even though, the young hero managed to win at every encounter. Ember would have claimed victory if it weren’t for the aid of his friends, and just dumb luck.</p><p>"Why weren’t there any teachers to stop this?" he asked.</p><p>"Teachers lounge and no student would stop a catfight." Kitty simply explained.</p><p>"Oh…."</p><p>————</p><p>Danny sat on the school’s rooftop, he sighed deeply while he watched the setting sun. He made sure to help Ember fix up her appearance, and managed to convince Kitty not to commit murder, again. Kitty swore to beat up Glitter twice as hard, but Ember recalled her about her suspension. She reminded Kitty about Glitter’s broken pride which was more of a wound than a busted lip.</p><p>Danny and Kitty had decided to walk Ember to her aunt’s home. They couldn’t do much about her cheek and lip, but other than that her appearance had been the same. After handling her frantic aunt at the sight of her niece, and stopping Kitty and Vera from going to Glitter’s home; Danny gently rubbed her injured cheek, and hugged her before returning to school. He started to take the habit of watching the sunset, before sneaking into the hotel for the night.</p><p>"Ember, I care about you and I love you?" Danny groaned and ran a hand through his hair. He was currently trying to figure out, how he was going to announce his true feelings and being the ghostly hero. So far, the things he came up with just sudden ridiculous. "Ember, I love you and I'm also the ghost boy? No, man! UGH!"</p><p>Danny shouted and lay his back against the roof. He sighed and stared at the sky, "I sound stupid."</p><p>"Oh, it wasn’t all bad, Daniel."</p><p>Danny quickly sat up and quickly look back to meet whoever had snuck up behind him and had just hoped they hadn’t heard too much. He was expecting another student or the janitor, but he hadn’t expected to see Clockwork.</p><p>"It’s a beautiful sunset, don’t you think?" he simply asked</p><p>"Clockwork!" Danny quickly rushed over to the ghost of time. He had so many questions but was also scared of the answers. "What's going on? Was it you, who had opened that portal? Are you here for the timeline? Just what's going on?!"</p><p>"Calm yourself, Danny." He said waving his hand slightly, "I will explain everything you wish to know."</p><p>"Why?" Danny simply asked</p><p>"Why did I send you into the past, and allow you to change the timeline?" Clockwork asked before receiving a nod of the head. "I've spent centuries watching over the timeline, ensured its stability and its safety. And it has cost me many things in my ancient ghostly life. I do not wish to see the same happen to you. You’ve already given up so much at such a young age."</p><p>"But Ember, Kitty and Johnny…. They were all meant to die. Won't their deaths affect the timeline?" he asked and felt fear creeping upon him. Danny couldn’t bring himself to ‘fix’ his mistake if the ancient ghost told him to do so.</p><p>"Their deaths do not affect the timeline, young Daniel" Clockwork replied</p><p>"Thank goodness," Danny sighed in huge relief. He smiled and felt the weight of such a thought being lifted off of his shoulders. "I… I just couldn’t…."</p><p>"I know"</p><p>"I will not end Ember’s life, Clockwork. I couldn’t…. even if I don’t personally, but having a role in it…… I just cant." He said moving his gaze away from the ghost of time.</p><p>"I shall never ask such a thing," Clockwork said as he gently placed a hand on his shoulder, "I wouldn’t have sent you in the past if it was only meant for you to end her life only weeks later."</p><p>"Why did you send me back in time?" he asked</p><p>"Because both you and Ember, even though all of your differences are meant to be," he said with a smile.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Ember has suffered enough in her life and afterlife. I sent you back because I knew, could see, just how happy you can make her. Am I wrong in such an idea?" he questioned</p><p>Danny looked down little and took a moment to think. He found himself wanting to make her happy. He enjoyed seeing her smile, he wanted to hear her laugh, he wanted to be in her life. He had already admitted to himself, he loved her.</p><p>"No"</p><p>"I only wish to see Ember and you happy." Clockwork continued moving his hand away, "But I must warn you about the Ghost of Fate."</p><p>"The Ghost of what?" Danny asked</p><p>"The Ghost of Fate, Wyrd. Wyrd and I have been there since the beginning of time, without time there is no fate. He is my other half in a way. The Ghost of fate so happens to look exactly like me with only different colours. Wyrd is the one who ensures every soul meet their destined fate, but I fear he plans on coming after Ember, Kitty and Johnny."</p><p>"Because they were meant to die….." Danny muttered, realizing how much his actions had such a drastic effect.</p><p>"Wyrd wants their souls, young Daniel." He said narrowing his eyes, "And he will come after them. His first target will most likely be Ember, as she was the one fated to die first."</p><p>"I won't allow him to have her," Danny said glaring back at him, "Or Kitty and Johnny."</p><p>"I do not know when he will strike, but he is planning something." Clockwork warned.</p><p>"What about my own time? I’ve been gone for so long." Danny said</p><p>"When you shall return, you will have returned only a few minutes after your departure." The ghost of time reassured.</p><p>"I will be ready for Wyrd," Danny said clenching his fists, opening his glowing green eyes as he clenched down on his teeth. "I promise you. He will never have Ember, not until I draw my last breath."</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Mr and Mrs Richardson</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ember could not stop herself from smiling from ear to ear. Ever since she decided to stand up against Glitter, she has been the topic of much gossips around the school. Gossips were the favourite pass time of most students, and she wasn't ashamed to admit, she did indulge in some gossip from time to time. She had never spread the gossip she heard from Kitty, but she was still involved in a way.</p><p>No one had ever stood up against the diva queen. They were all too afraid of the repercussions Glitter would unleash, she ruled the school after all, and the teachers didn't care. Ember was a bit worried about what Glitter might do but felt confident she could handle whatever the young diva would do to her.</p><p>"Can you believe this?" Ember felt an arm loop around her shoulder. She looked back and smiled at Kitty, who carelessly wave a book in her hand.</p><p>"About Glitter?" Ember asked</p><p>"Uh, yeah?! Em! You beat up Glitter in her smug face. Man! I wish I could watch it none stop." Kitty said sighing in pure bliss, "Your legacy will live on forever!"</p><p>"I wouldn't say that exactly," she said blushing slightly at the comment, "I just did what anyone else would have done."</p><p>"No one has the guts to do it, but you did, and it was epic," Kitty said as they stopped in front of the school bulletin board.</p><p>"I don't think, me standing up to a bully will go down into history books, Kitty. But I don't appreciate it and hopefully…. Whatever Glitter does isn't too bad." She said</p><p>"I still owe her another beating, and I'll do it ten times harder if she touches you," Kitty said clenching her hand into a fist.</p><p>"Kitty, they said you will get expelled if you get into another fight." She said glancing at the bulletin board behind her friend.</p><p>"Worth it!"</p><p>Ember simply sighed in defeat. Kitty was stubborn and tough, and she didn't care who she had to hurt or threat to get her way. If Glitter planned on hurting her, then Kitty would unleash her wrath ten folds; she couldn't care less about being expelled or not.</p><p>"Thanks, Kitty"</p><p>Kitty smiled and gave her best friend a nudge. She gave a glance at the bulletin board and quickly read through the flyers.</p><p>"A talent show? Hey Ember did you see this?" Kitty said ripping the flyer from the board, "The school is doing a talent show in a month."</p><p>"A talent show?" Ember muttered grabbing the flyer from her, "I don't know about this…?"</p><p>"What do you mean, Ember? You would kill it! Most of the students here don't even have talent. Like a magic show, come on! That's easy to pull off, but singing? Now that's talent, not everyone can sing and make it look good." Kitty said waving the flyer around, "You would barely have to break a sweat."</p><p>"Kitty…."</p><p>—</p><p>Danny roamed the school hallways in search of Ember, he had just returned from surveying the area for any signs of Wyrd. The young hero was relieved, the ghost of fate shared the same resemblance as Clockwork which simply made things easier for him to track down.</p><p>Ever since his encounter with Clockwork, Danny was finding a hard time keeping an eye out on Kitty, Johnny, and Ember at the same time. He hadn't completely mastered clones, and whenever he was able to form one it would drain his powers. He didn't want to create an opening for Wyrd to attack when his powers were drained. He would simply have to manage his time with his duties as Phantom, and his new life as Richardson.</p><p>"I should have returned sooner," Danny muttered to himself as he ran a hand through his hair. He sighed and glance at his watch, he had found in the lost and found. Danny was only able to return to the hotel at around 3 am and get a short nap before heading to school. He spent the night searching the city on a false lead.</p><p>"A talent show?"</p><p>Danny looked up and smiled at the recognition of the voice. He smiled at the sight of Ember and Kitty staring at the school bulletin board.</p><p>"What talent show?" he asked surprising them both.</p><p>"Oh, Danny." Ember quickly wrapped an arm around his neck and brought him into a quick hug.</p><p>"So, what's this about a talent show?" he asked with a slight blush forming on his cheeks.</p><p>Kitty frown with her eyes moving between Danny and Ember, "Uh…. should I come back and leave you two alone?" she asked.</p><p>"What?! No! It's nothing like that!" Danny quickly replied flushing in embarrassment, "Jeez, Kitty."</p><p>"I never hinted to anything, you dirty-minded boy," Kitty said with a smirk.</p><p>Danny simply didn't reply and felt his face turn a bright red, "SO! This talent show?!"</p><p>"Kitty thinks I should enter the talent show," she said showing him the flyer.</p><p>"I think it's a great idea, Ember." Danny said placing the flyer down, "You could sing your new song."</p><p>Ember brought her hands and covered her face. She was always a shy girl and singing in front of the entire school wasn't exactly what she had in mind. It was the perfect situation for her to make a fool of herself, and be the laughing stock of the school until graduation.</p><p>"I don't want too…" she whispered</p><p>"Ember, you're a great singer. I just know you're going to win the talent show, and maybe make it big." Danny said smiling at her.</p><p>"Yeah! For once I agree with him. I heard you practice your song and it's amazing! You can sing and you will kick everyone's asses." Kitty said holding her fist up, and placing her other hand in the forearm of her elbow.</p><p>"I'll…. I'll think about it…. Okay?" she said pushing the flyer away</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A few days later - Health class</span>
  </em>
</p><p>Ember sighed while she rested her head against her crossed arms. The gossiping about her was starting to get out of hand. Students were starting to theorize a big revenge match once Glitter returned to school, and she wasn't looking forward to it. And now she has to worry about this talent show on top of all of it.</p><p>"Hey, Ember,"</p><p>Ember lifted her head slightly and gave a curt nod in Danny's direction. He had started to join some of her classes a few days ago, and strangely enough, the teachers didn't even question it. She had asked him why, but Danny simply told her, he had gotten bored and wanted to tag along.</p><p>"Danny,"</p><p>"Don't worry about the gossiping," Danny whispered</p><p>"Someone called me, The Punisher…." Ember replied with a frown</p><p>"What's wrong with that? It's a cool nickname," he said giving her a nudge with his elbow, "Maybe they'll make a movie or something."</p><p>"I doubt anyone would like that," she said lifting her head from the desk.</p><p>Danny just kept his smile and had no intentions of telling Ember about his favourite movies. He sighed and watched the teacher walk into class, and slam his books against the desk to gain their attention.</p><p>"Alright, class pay attention!" The teacher said while he wrote something on the board, "We're going to learn about the proper way of parenting."</p><p>Danny's smile slowly disappeared with a scowl taking its place, because of course, he had to redo the flour parenting assignment.</p><p>"You'll be paired up into 'couples' and will be taking care of this" the teacher spoke. He placed the chalk down before bending down to pull out a box, "These will be your children for the week. " he said while he placed a stack of flour down on his desk.</p><p>"Can we pick our partners?" a student asked</p><p>"NO!" he shouted slamming his hand against his desk, "I will be pairing each one of you, and don't bother asking to switch partners."</p><p>The teacher completely ignored the annoyed groans and placed two bowls beside the flour. He pulled out a piece of paper from the first and read the name. "On my right is the girls," The teacher said</p><p>"Mr. Patterson, can I be teamed up with Danny?" a girl asked with her raised hand</p><p>"NO!" he shouted back, "Now, Amberline, you will be paired with…"</p><p>"Please not Douglas….." Ember whispered and glance at the tiny boy in the back of the class.</p><p>"Who's Douglas?" Danny questioned</p><p>"Danny" Mr. Patterson shouted tossing the paper aside, "Ah, good, you two are already sitting together."</p><p>"Next couple!" Mr. Patterson spoke and dug his hand into the bowl.</p><p>—</p><p>"Hey, Mrs. Richardson" Danny teased</p><p>Ember glared at him while she held their baby flour bag, she gave him an unamused groan and look away. She wasn't afraid to admit it, she did imagine herself and Danny in the future with a family of their own. Her a famous singer, a nice home, and a child or two of their own. But it was a school girl dreaming of the impossible.</p><p>"Do not call me that" Ember said pushing the flour bag into his arms</p><p>"Why not, mama?" Danny said with a chuckle while he held the bag.</p><p>"Danny, shut up!" Ember said turning on her heel and walked away from him, "Don't call me that"</p><p>"Fine" Danny laugh before he followed after her, "But it is funny"</p><p>Danny let another laugh escape from his mouth with his hand quickly covering his mouth before he could earn another glare from his class partner. He smiles and looks down at the bag of flour in his arms, unlike the first time. This assignment didn't bother him this time around, it was most likely due to the fact he was paired with Ember.</p><p>Ember. Ever since he acknowledge his feelings towards his former foe, he started to find himself imagining their possible future together. Would they have a son or a daughter? He didn't care what they had, he just wanted the child to be healthy. But would the child have powers like him? He didn't inherit his powers, it was only thanks to a freak accident in his parent's lab, but surely his powers would have an affect? Would his powers also affect Ember as well? Could he even conceive a child? He truly didn't know the effects his powers truly had on his body. Was Ember the wedding type? Would she want a big or small wedding? Did she even want a wedding at all? He had so many questions, he wished he could asked her but he knew he couldn't.</p><p>No, what was he thinking about? He didn't even know if he could BE with Ember to start with. Once the threat with Wyrd was dealt with, Clockwork will have to return him to his own time. He didn't belong here, he was simply a tourist of a foreign country. At some point, he would have to return home, and he wasn't sure how his heart would handle being apart from Ember. He wasn't a fool, he knew Ember would be alive in his time but she would be the same age as his mother. And he simply couldn't start dating a woman twice his age, he wasn't even sure how Ember would feel about it either.</p><p>Danny hated to admit it, but Ember could easily find a new love once he was gone. She wasn't bound to him, she didn't owe him her loyalty; in her eyes, he was just a good friend. Once he was gone and she had gotten over his departure, she would…. Will, find new love. And it made his blood boil at the thought. The thought of seeing Ember with another man; No, he shouldn't be reacting like this. He didn't even know if Ember saw him the same way he saw her.</p><p>"Danny"</p><p>The young teen sadly met the eyes of the woman, who held his heart in her unknowing hands. He didn't like to worry her, but he couldn't stop himself. His body was reacting over the thoughts going through his head.</p><p>"Are you alright? Why do you look so sad?" she asked placing a hand on his forearm.</p><p>"It's nothing, don't worry about it." He replied</p><p>"I don't believe you," Ember said</p><p>Danny closed his eyes as he felt her hand move away from his arm, and being gently placed against his cheek. He could feel the warmth of her hand against his skin and found himself holding her hand within his own and leaning against her touch. He felt her thumb gently caressing his cheek. She didn't pull away, she knew he needed this and he couldn't be anymore grateful. He slowly opened his eyes and stared into the stunning green eyes in front of him; full of worry, he caused this.</p><p>"I'm alright, just thought of something." He said before he released her hand from his, "But I'm feeling much better now, seeing you."</p><p>Ember pulled her hand away and quickly turned away to hide her blush, even though she knew he saw it. She had never seen such sadness in his ocean blue eyes. She wanted to know what caused it, she wanted to help him, but if he wasn't ready to tell her then she wasn't going to pressure him.</p><p>"Now, let's go." Danny said smiling down at her, "We must get some baby formula, Mrs. Richardson."</p><p>"I said to knock it off with that!" Ember snaps back but was relieved to see the joy return to his eyes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Don't be shy. Leave a kudos and comment</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Falling in love with you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Slight smut, like super small. That's not my thing, and you wont see me go ino full smut.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ember could feel her body warm-up, her heart rate beating out of her chest, her throat felt dry and itchy, and her skin tingled at his touch. This touch. She could feel it along her arms as it gently moved down to her hand, holding it in his tight grip. A pair of soft lips could be felt on her neck, with his other hand being gently placed against her cheek. Her eyes slowly opened to stare into the ocean blue that would constantly haunt her dreams.</p><p>The touch, his lips, the sensation she felt inside of her core; she loved him.</p><p>"Don’t try to resist," a soft voice whispered into her ear. She could feel his warm breath against her skin, "Allow me to take care of you."</p><p>"Danny"</p><p>Ember bit down on her bottom lip with a slight tremble escaping her lips. She wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction.</p><p>"Do you want this? Do you want me?" he spoke with his teeth scraping against the length of her neck, "I want you."</p><p>"I-I….." Ember let out a sharp gasp as she felt his tongue run down her neck. He was going to be the death of her.</p><p>"You can't hide it," Danny said as he gently moved his hand away from her hand to be placed under her chin, holding her head in place, so she would be a force to look at him. "You desire it." He simply said.</p><p>
  <em>Ember</em>
</p><p>"Desire?" Ember whispered as she bit down on her bottom lip, "You think I desire you?"</p><p>"I can feel it," He said before proceeding to gently rub her cheek with his thumb, "You desire it, desire me."</p><p>
  <em>Ember!</em>
</p><p>"Is someone calling me?" Ember questioned, trying to look away from the intense gaze.</p><p>"I am,"</p><p>"Danny….." Ember wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him against her chest, she gently cradles his head and just held him in her arms.</p><p>"You desire me don’t you?" he asked once more</p><p>"I more than desire you, Danny. I want you." She replied as she felt his hand against her stomach.</p><p>"Than say it."</p><p>His hand. She could feel the hand slowly moving down from her stomach and towards the hem of her jeans. She could feel her skin tingle, leaving an invisible trail of his hand against her own body.</p><p>"I wan-!"</p><p>
  <em>EMBER!</em>
</p><p>Ember’s eyes shot open as she jumps from her bed at the sudden voice yelling at her. She could feel the sweat falling down her forehead with her blanket suddenly feeling very uncomfortable.</p><p>"What the hell, Em"</p><p>That voice. Of course, she wasn’t home. Ember was proud to admit, she had never had an erotic dream in her entire life. And of course, her very first erotic dream had to happen when she was sleeping over at Kitty’s. Ember slowly sat up from her bed with her hair falling and forming a curtain around her very embarrassed face.</p><p>"What the hell, Kitty!" Ember simply snapped back</p><p>"Uh, came to ask if you wanted some breakfest…. Then I saw what was going on," Kitty said with a smirk forming on her lips.</p><p>"I was dreaming….." she replied</p><p>"A dream? What was that thing you were doing?" Kitty asked lifting her arms above her head and forming a weird circle with them. "What kind of dream were you even having?" she asked.</p><p>A frown formed on Ember’s face while she didn’t bother to respond to her friend. She simply got out of bed and headed to the bathroom to freshen up.</p><p>"Oh come on, Em!" Kitty shouted banging on the bathroom door, "Was it a dirty dream? Stay quiet if yes!"</p><p>Kitty smirk when not a single sound left the bathroom.</p><p>"OH!, Ember McLain, I didn’t know you had that in you!" Kitty teased before erupting into laughter.</p><p>"I didn’t have a dirty dream!" Ember shouted before throwing a towel at her friend’s face.</p><p>"Sure, whatever you say, Ember," Kitty said shaking her head</p><p>--</p><p>Danny rubbed the back of his neck as he anxiously stood in front of Aaron McLain. He hadn't expected to meet Ember’s parents like this, he had the intention of meeting Ember at her home to work on their flour bag baby project. Only to find out, she had slept over at Kitty’s and wasn’t able to inform him about it because the lack of cellphones, and not having a landline himself. He would have to come up with an excuse later on.</p><p>"Uh….. It's Danny, sir." Danny said slowly offering a hand to the stern man, "I’m a friend of Ember’s?"</p><p>"I told you she’s not here, boy" Aaron emotionlessly replied</p><p>"Yes, I know that… now," he said lowering his hand and wipeing his sweaty palms against his pants, "I was just wondering when she’ll return?"</p><p>"I don’t know, boy!" he snapped and was itching to slam the door on this foolish teen’s face.</p><p>"Oh, Aaron don’t be so rude," Elizabeth said placing a hand against her husband’s shoulder</p><p>"I told this boy two times that Amberline isn't here." He retorted in annoyance</p><p>"I’ll handle it, dear," she said gently pushing her husband back, which the grumpy man greatly appreciated. The old woman smiled as she waited for her husband to return to his chair and return to his show.</p><p>"Oh, you must be Ember’s mother."</p><p>"Elizabeth," she replied with a smile, "And you?"</p><p>"Danny, ma’am," he said in return</p><p>"Hm, Amberline never mentioned how good looking you are." She said earning a blush from the young teen.</p><p>"T-thank you…." He replied turning his head away slightly</p><p>"Ember should be returning home any minute now," Elizabeth said before she opened the door wider, "Please come on in, and make yourself at home."</p><p>--</p><p>Ember frowns slightly as she made her way home. She still couldn’t believe she had such an erotic dream about Danny. If she wasn’t embarrassed already, she had Kitty teasing her for the rest of her stay and she couldn’t have been anymore happier on her departure. Her day had started pretty bad, she couldn’t imagine it getting any worst.</p><p>Ember sighed deeply and entered her home when her ears caught the sound of laughter? Wait, that’s not right. Her father hardly laughed, and her mother was too busy cooking and cleaning to even bother to consider laughing. She slowed down as she recognized Danny’s laugh.</p><p>"It just got worst….."</p><p>"Oh, Ember!" Danny smiled quickly leaving his seat to greet her.</p><p>"What's going on?" Ember simply questioned.</p><p>The sight of her mother wearing a smile instead of her usually emotionless expression was beyond weird. Her mother rarely smiled, she could even count the times she did on one hand with two fingers to spare.</p><p>"Danny said you were both working on a project?" Elizabeth said with a smile</p><p>"Oh, yeah we're doing a project with a bag of flour," she said</p><p>"Well, I'll let you both work on it," the older McLain said before she took her leave</p><p>--</p><p>Ember sighed deeply as she finished giving Danny a tour of the house. She just had a dirty dream, well, dirty in her opinion at least. A dirty dream about Danny and now he was standing behind her, as they headed downstairs to work on their project. Her father would never allow a boy inside of his daughter’s bedroom, so the basement would have to do.</p><p>The basement itself wasn’t fancy. There was carpet, washing and a dryer machine, an old sofa that they had acquired from her aunt, with an old record player and a small table with a few chairs which had come with the house. The walls were a simple white with some old portraits, and a classic Coca-Cola sign which her father would deny, but had bought it for himself a few months back.</p><p>"Your mother seems nice," Danny said as he sat down on a chair and placed the bag of flour on the table.</p><p>"It's weird seeing her acting like this" Ember said as she sat next to him, "She’s never been this nice, not a single time."</p><p>"Your home is nice" he complimented</p><p>"I’ll make sure to let my mother know you like her décor." Ember said as she poked the bag, "So, we have to write a paper?"</p><p>"Yeah, I think we have to write about proper parenting or something like that." He said as he pulled out some paper from his bag, "Not too sure how it involves the bag of flour."</p><p>"I don’t know either, all I know is we have to make sure the bag doesn’t get destroyed." She commented with an annoyed grunt as she kicked the table, "This is ridiculous and boring. I don’t see the point of this project! How can a bag of flour teach you about proper parenting? Does a bag of flour cry? Poop? Eat? No, it's just a bag of flour and not a baby."</p><p>Danny placed a comforting hand over Ember’s and gave her a small smile. He wasn’t going to mention, the whole farting/crying bags of flour in his own time.</p><p>"Maybe a little distraction would help," Danny said as he sat up from his seat, and made his way towards the record player.</p><p>"What kind of distraction?" she asked following his movements with her eyes.</p><p>Danny quickly scanned through the album before selecting one and placing it on top of the platter. His hand moved to the power knob and turned it on. Danny waited for the record to start turning before lowering the tonearm, and placing the headshell onto the first record groove.</p><p>"Danny?"</p><p>Danny walked over back to Ember and extended his hand towards her, "Dance with me."</p><p>"Excuse me?" she asked</p><p>
  <em>‘Wise men say’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Only fools rush in’</em>
</p><p>"Dance with me." He said once more before grabbing her hand and pulling her off from the chair. Danny pulled her against him. He gave her a gentle smile as he placed one hand against the upper part of her back. He extended their hands and slowly started to dance.</p><p>"I don’t know what to do…." Ember quickly said in a panic as she did her best not to step on his toes.</p><p>Ember could feel her heart raced as she tried to follow Danny’s lead. She had never danced in her entire life, her mother wouldn’t even allow her to take ballet as a child. She found it a waste of time for young ladies, something she never quite understood even to this day. But a slow dance like this was something completely different. She wasn’t agile in the slightest and had two left feet.</p><p>
  <em>‘If I can't help falling in love with you?’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Like a river flows’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Surely to the sea’</em>
</p><p>"Danny, I don’t want to step on your toes," Ember said with her eyes fixed on their feet and carefully maneuvering around.</p><p>"I won't mind if you step on my toes." He laughs and tightens his grip around her, "Just listen to the music and go with it."</p><p>"O-Okay," Ember whispered as she slowly lifted her gaze from their feet to stare into his ocean blue eyes.</p><p>
  <em>‘Take my hand’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Take my whole life too’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘For I can’t help falling in love with you’</em>
</p><p>"You wouldn’t do that, right? Take my whole life?" Ember teased with a soft chuckle</p><p>"I could never take your life, Ember. I would do anything to keep you safe…. Even at the cost of my own life." Danny said as he softly pulled her against her chest and embraced her in his arms.</p><p>"Danny, don’t say such a thing" Ember whispered as she placed her hands against his chest while she listened to the steady sound of his heartbeat.  </p><p>"I’ll always watch over you, Ember," He said</p><p>"And I, you"</p><p>
  <em>‘Take my hand’ </em>
</p><p>Danny moved his hand and held Ember’s.</p><p>
  <em>‘Take my whole life too’</em>
</p><p>Danny wasn’t joking. He could never hurt Ember, he will never take her life for the sake of the timeline. He wanted her to enjoy her life even if it meant he wasn’t in it. He just wanted her happiness and nothing else.</p><p>
  <em>‘For I can't help falling in love with you’</em>
</p><p>Danny slightly tilted his head to the side, his eyelids started to drift, he could feel his heart racing inside of his chest. His eyes stared at its intended target, Ember’s lips. He watched as she slowly parted her lips, eagerly awaiting to reciprocate the kiss.</p><p>--</p><p>Ember knew the moment she felt Danny pulling her against his chest. He was about to kiss her. He felt the same way, and she couldn’t believe it. Someone, who was perfectly sane, actually loved her. They wanted to be with her, and they were about to kiss her in just a few seconds. She had never kissed someone before. Her parents were a simple kiss on the cheek, but a true kiss like you would see in the movies? No, this was something she never thought would happen to her.</p><p>She slowly parted her lips and lifted her head to meet his. She was going to kiss him, dammit, no matter what it takes. She wanted this, she wanted him. Ember was about to kiss him when they suddenly heard the record scratch, ruining the record itself.</p><p>"Oh shit!" Danny quickly parted from her and ran over to the player, quickly lifting the needle away from the record before it could damage it even further. "I'm so sorry, Ember"</p><p>"It's alright," Ember quickly reassured as she placed a hand against his arm, "It happens, besides my dad owns two copies."</p><p>"Two copies?" he asked turning the player off</p><p>"He got the second one from a partner," she said as she watched him lower the case over the player.</p><p>"Still feel awful about it," he replied with a deep sigh</p><p>"So…… the flour?" Ember muttered and looked away from him.</p><p>"Right, we should probably start that paper shouldn’t we?" he said rubbing a hand on the back of his head.</p><p>"Yeah…. the paper" Ember replied with an annoyed sigh</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Downfall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Glitter entered the school with a fury that could rival no one. She stomped through the school and shoved any students in her path. If she had to shove a kid into a wall and break a nose then so be it. The young diva was going to make that pathetic, loser, man-stealing, Ember McLain pay. She was going to make her suffer for everything she had caused. Not once but twice, twice, she dared to damaged her majestic body and face. She was humiliated by the entire school, and now she was losing her crown as Queen of the school.</p><p>She was Glitter Lockwood, dammit! Her father owned several real estates, and her mother ruled the high-class society she was apart of. To allow their daughter to fall from grace was unacceptable, and she will regain control.</p><p>"Where is SHE!" Glitter yelled as she shoved two students out of her way, "Where is Ember McLain!"</p><p>"It's the Kraken!" a student could be heard yelling</p><p>"Who the fuck said that!" Glitter snapped, her eyes roaming the students around her, "Come on?! Who had the guts to say that!"</p><p>"What are you going to do about it, Glitter?" a boy said as he stepped forward, "You can't scare anyone! You're just a spoiled rich brat!"</p><p>"Yeah! McLain stood up to you! If she can then all of us can!" a girl across from the boy said</p><p>"Kevin was it?" Glitter said smirking at him</p><p>"Uh…. Yeah, what of it?" he spoke</p><p>"Your parents own a tiny shop on Freeway don't they?" Glitter said as she slowly walked towards him</p><p>Kevin simply stood still, he suddenly lost the ability to speak. He knew what Glitter was about to tell him, her father owned the entire block on Freeway, including his parents' shop. It was their only source of income.</p><p>"Yeah, I can see it now" Glitter whispered as she taps Kevin's chest, "No more shop, no more money, and your parents needs that shop don't they?"</p><p>"Y-you can't do that…. Have the shop closed down?" He said avoided her mockery gaze</p><p>"Daddy's been interested in making that block into a mall, or maybe a new office building for better-paying tenants. " she said with a chuckle escaping her lips, "It wouldn't take much to convince daddy! He'll raise the rents of your stupid shop, forcing your parents to sell, and I hardly doubt they'll be able to find another job after my father is done with them."</p><p>Kevin swallowed the lump inside of his throat and slowly backed away from her. It just wasn't worth risking his family's only source of income.</p><p>"Good boy," she said gently tapping his cheek, "Now, you and your little friends! Better start showing me some respect."</p><p>"You can't just threaten people like that!" the girl from before shouted</p><p>"My father almost owns half of the damn city! Go ahead! Anyone who wants to start pissing me off will start being homeless, and jobless in a matter of days! So, who else, hm? Who wants a piece of Glitter, fucking, Lockwood!" the diva shouted spreading her arms apart.</p><p>"You're an awful person!" the girl continued "You're being worked up all because Ember stood up against you!"</p><p>"That stupid bitch will get what she deserves very soon! I will make her suffer! She will start begging for my forgiveness once I'm done with her, and so will every single one of you! Who else wants a piece of me, hm?!" Glitter shouted</p><p>"I do!"</p><p>Glitter snaps her head around and almost gave herself whiplash in the process. Her eyes immediately locked onto the source of the voice, Danny. Gone was his beautiful smile and kind eyes. It had been quickly replaced by a cold glare and an emotionless stoic face.</p><p>"What's wrong, baby?" she asked</p><p>Danny simply glared at her as she tried to place a hand against his cheek. He had quickly grabbed her wrist with his hand and pulled it away from him.</p><p>"Baby?"</p><p>"Don't call me that," Danny spoke taking the diva by surprise, "Listen Glitter! I will never, ever, be with someone as awful as you! And before you start blaming Ember for, what I'm assuming is brainwashing, she didn't!"</p><p>Well, not this time around of course. But that was her alternate ghost counterpart, and he had never held a grudge against her even before the whole time travel.</p><p>"You can't just pick HER over me?!" Glitter said taking a step back to wave a hand along her body, "I mean…. Just look at me! I'm gorgeous! Big boobs, big ass, hot as hell, any man would be lucky to be with me."</p><p>A smirk form on Danny's lips as the perfect comeback came to mind. A few years back, he would have never dared to say such words and his mother would greatly disapprove. Maddie had ensured to teach her son manners, and the proper way to treat a woman, but he's certain she would forgive him for this.</p><p>"You see, Glitter, you're popular because you developed early and started putting out when you were young. But now you can't stand to look at yourself in the mirror because all you see is a whore. So, you pick on Ember and every other student in this school, just to avoid the inevitable realization that once your body's used up by age 20, you're going to be a worn-out, chalky-skinned burlap sack! How's that? Am I in the ballpark?</p><p>Glitter along with any student in earshot stood stunned. The students of Casper High thought they were stunned by Ember's outburst, but Danny's? Danny's was ten, no, twenty times better. The words he spoke and Glitter's utter shocked face was worth it.</p><p>"And don't even think about threatening more students." Danny continued with a glare, "Daddy won't always be there, and one day, you'll be alone and penniless. Now, I would start being nice because one of these days, you might be working under one of these 'losers' you so gracefully call."</p><p>"Y-you t-think y-y-you can make m-me cry?!" Glitter said in her best attempt to sound unphased but was unable to hold back the crack in her voice, and the tears threatening to overflow.</p><p>"I do"</p><p>Glitter closed her mouth with not a single word leaving her mouth. She turned on her heel and quickly left before anyone could see her burst into tears.</p><p>"And don't talk about Ember like that….. she's more to me than you realize," Danny whispered to himself, ignoring the cheering students around him.</p><hr/><p>Kitty ran through the school hallways and gave quick apologies to any student she bumped into. She had just heard the news through the school's gossip chain, and it wasn't surprising it was going around like wildfire. She wanted to be the first to inform her friend about the latest news.</p><p>"Ember!"</p><p>Kitty pushed through the last students and saw her intended target, standing next to Danny. She wasn't too surprised to see them together. The two hopeless romantics were spending even more time together; Kitty just wanted to shove them in a closet, so they would finally kiss.</p><p>"Ember! You won't believe what Danny did!" Kitty quickly said</p><p>"What did you do?" Ember said in a teasing tone, giving the young teen beside her a smirk.</p><p>"I've done nothing," he replied</p><p>"Nothing? He told Glitter off in the most epic WAY! God! I wish I could have seen it with my own eyes. I'm so mad right now!" Kitty shouted slamming her fist against the lockers, "I would give anything to see that bitch cry."</p><p>"What? Danny?" Ember said</p><p>"She got what she deserved" he simply said crossing his arms over his chest, "She got told what was needed to be heard."</p><p>"I can't believe you did that? What did you even tell her?" Ember said in utter shock.</p><p>"Basically, he said how she puts herself out there because she hit puberty early, used it to be a bitch, and will be a worn-out whore by the age of 20!" Kitty said before erupting into laughter.</p><p>"Danny!"</p><p>"Oh come on, Em! It's so true!" Kitty laughed slapping a hand on her back</p><p>Ember looked away and didn't want to admit, she was enjoying what she had been told. Hearing Glitter being told off by Danny of all people did bring a smile to her face. The young diva methods of threatening people, and straight out bullying wouldn't bring much sympathy from her classmates.</p><p>"I won't comment," Ember said trying her best to hold back a smirk.</p><p>"Whatever you say, Em" Kitty chuckled patting her back, "Whatever you say."</p><hr/><p>The gossip had continued to the rest of the day with students hardly paying attention in class. The diva falling from grace was something to be remembered for years to come. Danny had wondered if this event would be present in his own time. As the bell finally rang, announcing the end of the school day. Ember, Danny and Kitty made their way out of the school and stood in front. The three of them had decided to head to Nasty Burger after class, and continue their conversation about Glitter.</p><p>"Is Johnny coming with us to Nasty Burger?" Ember asked</p><p>"Yeah, he's going to meet us there," Kitty said shoving her hands into her pockets.</p><p>"Alright let's go already," Danny said gently taking Ember's hand into his own, "I'm starving"</p><p>Ember quickly hides her blush before she entwined her fingers around his. Kitty raised a brow with her eyes darting between the two; man these two need to admit their feelings already.</p><p>"So, are you two a thing? Just kiss already!" Kitty shouted</p><p>"Kitty!" Ember shouted quickly removing her hand from Danny's before turning a bright red.</p><p>"Oh come on! You two are acting like a couple without making it official! A blind guy would be able to see it!" Kitty said back</p><p>"It's nothing like that" Danny commented</p><p>"Yeah, Ki-!"</p><p>Ember barely had the chance to finish her sentence, when she felt a pair of cold hands wrap themselves around her shoulders. Her eyes widen and was able to see a ghostly face. That face. Why did it felt like she knew that face? It felt so familiar in a strange way like she knew him…. Perpahs from a past life? The young rocker barely had the chance to question it some more, when she was lifted off the ground and felt the ghost shoot them into the air.</p><p>"EMBER!"</p><p>Ember felt the air leave her lungs at the sudden flight. Her eyes shut closed, not wanting to see how far she was from the ground below. She heard her name being called, before quickly disappearing into the bright blue sky.</p><p>"WHAT THE HELL!" Kitty shouted as she continued to stare, where her friend had been moments ago.</p><p>"Wyrd…."</p><p>"WHO?! WHAT THE FUCK!" Kitty shouted again</p><p>"I haven't forgotten about you either, punk" a cold voice spoke softly</p><p>"A clone…." Danny muttered</p><p>"I will have order," the clone said</p><p>"NO!"</p><p>Danny didn't bother to check if the coast had been clear, his instincts took over as he went ghost. He quickly turned to face Wyrd, only to see he had disappeared.</p><p>"I wasn't talking about you," Wyrd's clone said before grabbing Kitty and snatching her the same way, his original self had done with Ember.</p><p>"WYRD!" Danny shouted in pure rage</p><p>The ancient ghost let out maniacal laughter, as he shot into the air with his latest hostage and went to join his original self.</p><p>"He's come for them….. johnny!"</p><p>Danny shot into the air, pushing his limit as he quickly flew to Nasty Burger. He had to secure Johnny's safety before going after Kitty and Ember. Danny had an idea what the ancient ghost's next moves would be, thanks to Clockwork. Wyrd was precise, enjoy the order of things, and brilliant in his rights. The young hero knew Ember would still be alive until Wyrd had captured Johnny.</p><p>Ember had been fated to die first, Wyrd naturally knew about this. Johnny and Kitty should have died a few days after, and Wyrd was intended to follow this order. He would only kill Ember and take her soul once he had acquired Johnny, the last piece to his victory.</p><p>"Come ON!" Danny shouted to himself as he pushed himself to fly faster.</p><hr/><p>Danny quickly arrived at Nasty Burger in record time, but he could feel the exhaustion starting to take hold of him. He had never pushed himself this hard before, but he couldn't waste time in a situation like this. He would simply suffer the consequence of blowing his powers later.</p><p>"Jonny!" Danny shouted his eyes roaming the stunned faces around him "Where is he?!"</p><p>"No, dude!"</p><p>Danny quickly locked onto Johnny's voice and located him at a bench, currently arguing with another guy next to him over some spilled fries.</p><p>"You're getting me a new one! You bumped into me!" Johnny said pointing to the spilled fries</p><p>"No way! I told you already, you bumped into me" the guy said back</p><p>"I was sitting down, bro!" Johnny said crossing his arms, "Go get me a new one"</p><p>"Ugh! Fine!" the guy said before marching back into the restaurant.</p><p>Danny ran towards him. He had two choices, waste time trying to explain everything and risk the chance Wyrd to appear, or kidnap him. He chose the latter.</p><p>"Kidnapping it is."</p><p>Danny quickly grabbed Johnny, throwing him over his shoulder and shot into the air, much like Wyrd had done. He would explain everything later. His may concern was trying to keep Johnny safe, and ensuring Wyrd wouldn't be able to find him.</p><p>"WHAT THE HELL, MAN!" Johnny shouted, flailing his arms frantically and doing his best not to pee himself.</p><p>"Quiet!" Danny snapped</p><p>Danny went through every hideout he knew and tried to remember if those locations existed in this time. He couldn't go to Fenton's works, the hideouts he had created in his own time, hadn't even been discovered yet. He wanted to kick himself! Why hadn't he thought about this sooner? Why hadn't he prepared a hideout for this very situation!</p><p>"MOMMY!" Johnny cried</p><p>Danny couldn't stop himself to raise a brow. He didn't expect something like that coming from Johnny, like ever.</p><p>"Sorry about this Johnny but I need to think," Danny said lifting his glowing hand towards his face.</p><p>"How the hell do you know my name, and what the fuck is that!" Johnny said</p><p>"Sorry"</p><p>Danny gave Johnny a very light shock to knock him out. He felt Johnny slump over his shoulder, and his full weight now being carried by him. Danny landed on top of a rooftop and gently placed Johnny down. He needed a plan, he couldn't just barge in like a fool. He wouldn't save either Ember, Kitty or Johnny, and probably end up dead himself… uh, well fully dead. He needed help, he needed….</p><p>"Clockwork…."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Valentine`s day special</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author`s note: This is a special chapter for Valentine`s day. It doesn't follow the story in any shape or form, except for Danny still being in Ember`s time. Enjoy some fluff and these two dorks being goals.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Valentines, god, how Ember hated Valentine's day with a burning passion. She found the holiday ridiculous and solely created for retail. She didn’t see the appeal of this ‘holiday’ or how chocolate became so special for one day. Ember simply enjoyed buying discounted chocolates after the holiday, the only benefit.  The chocolate wasn’t even that good to start with. Just the typical milk chocolate in the shape of a heart. She would gag and try not to puke every time she saw a couple, being all romantic and gross. She especially hated, how she couldn’t get a seat in a restaurant either. She just wanted a burger! Was that too much to ask?!</p><p>"Are you planning anything with Danny?"</p><p>Ember blinked away from her train of thought and looked at her best friend. Kitty gave her a cocky smirk with a raised brow and a nudge to her side with her elbow.</p><p>"What are you talking about?" Ember asked frowning at her</p><p>"You and Danny, hello! You two are inches away from banging each other" Kitty teased</p><p>"Kitty! Knock it off! We only made it official a few days ago, jeez" Ember spoke with a deep redden blush. She couldn’t believe how vulgar Kitty had become, uh, actually Kitty had always been like this just toned it down around her.</p><p>"Yeah, but still. I don’t look at my boyfriend with heart eyes, and glances at his ass" Kitty teased some more with a chuckle escaping her lips.</p><p>"Kitty!" Ember snapped. She wondered if someone's face could turn even a dark shade of red, her face was currently in. She should inform a doctor about this? She also doubted Kitty’s claims. She was pretty certain, she had caught her friend staring at Johnny’s behind on several occasions.</p><p>"I caught you staring at Danny’s ass once," Kitty said</p><p>"T-that’s n-not TRUE!" Ember shouted covering her already much-embarrassed face</p><p>"Johnny and I," Kitty said, deciding to stop teasing her friend for the time being, "Are going to get some food from Nasty Burger, and go on his bike to ride around the city. He already gave me some flowers and chocolate….. isn't he romantic?"</p><p>The young rocker gave an unimpressed frown. Chocolates and flowers? She could get those any time of the year, and it still wouldn’t make them so special. The flowers would die within a week and the chocolates in her stomach in a matter of minutes.</p><p>"How can you hate Valentine’s day, Em?" Kitty questioned</p><p>"It's just an excuse for stores to sell merchandise between Christmas and Easter, Kitty," Ember said crossing her arms over her chest.</p><p>"Oh lighten up, Ember" Kitty aid waving her hand, "Who knows…. Maybe, Danny might surprise you this Valentine’s."</p><p>"I hardly doubt that. He doesn’t seem the type, who’s into this kind of stuff." Ember said</p><hr/><p>Ember sighed while she sat on a bench and stared at the blue sky. She was waiting for Danny to arrive and decided to take the moment to watch the clouds. She always found cloud watching to be relaxing, it was a nice alternative to stargazing. But she would have to leave the city to fully enjoy the stars, and it was something she couldn’t do too often.</p><p>"Uh…. Hey, Ember"</p><p>Ember smile but kept her eyes fixed on the blue sky, and watching a dog shape cloud float by.</p><p>"Hey Danny," she replied</p><p>"Uh….. are you hungry?" he asked</p><p>"I wanted to get something to eat but there were too many people. And want to know why? Because of Valentine’s day." Ember ramble waving her hand as she spoke, with her eyes still fixed to the blue sky.</p><p>"You  don’t like Valentine’s day?" Danny nervously asked rubbing the back of his head</p><p>"Goodness no! This holiday is ridiculous! A day for love? Like one single day? What about the rest of the year, um? Do you just spend the rest of the year hating your partner?" Ember ranted crossing her arms, "And what makes February 14 so special to start with?"</p><p>"I guess it’s a day to love your partner even more?" he said with a slight chuckle</p><p>"I suppose but the grand gestures of love? What’s wrong with subtle ones of love? What if my boyfriend walked up to me, holding a massive teddy bear and a box of choc………late….." Ember lifted her head and finally lay her eyes on the young boy in front of her.</p><p>There stood Danny, a giant bear in one hand and a box of chocolate in the other with a nervous smile on his face. Ember quickly glances at the bear as it held an equally massive heart in its paws.</p><p>"Is….. that….. for me?" Ember slowly asked</p><p>"I should have asked if you celebrated Valentine's….." Danny said lowering the bear slightly.</p><p>Ember quickly sat up and grab his arm before she could give him the chance to leave. She was an idiot just because she hated Valentine didn’t mean everyone did. She knew this, Kitty had been talking about her date with Johnny moments ago.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Danny," she said</p><p>"No, no! I’m sorry….. it’s a foolish holiday anyways….." he said placing the chocolate on top of the bench, before taking a seat next to the gifts.</p><p>Ember look at the bear and chocolates he had gotten her. The chocolates wasn’t in some ridiculous heart shape box, but a brand she enjoyed very much. The bear itself was indeed cute, and she never had a stuffed animal so large before. Ember took the bear into her arms before sitting down next to him.</p><p>"I’m sorry, Danny for being so rude. I never celebrated this holiday before because….. I never had someone to celebrate with. Seeing couples being happy together just made me….. jealous, I suppose. It was kind of…. A spit in the face, I guess. It was something I knew I could never have, and the holiday just started to annoy me." Ember said as she pressed the bottom half of her face against the bear.</p><p>"This year is going to be different." Danny said as he gently took her hand into his own, "We can celebrate together."</p><p>"I do like the bear" Ember said giving it a quick squeeze in her arms, "It's super soft."</p><p>"I had a hard time choosing between the bear and this massive puppy." Danny nervously said before swallowing the lump in his throat.</p><p>Danny hadn't been certain about getting Ember gifts. He really couldn’t rely on the Ember from his time, if she celebrated Valentine’s day or not. The two of them weren't exactly friends, and he knew, Ember would have beheaded him before telling him if she enjoyed roses. He decided to take the risk and might have gone overbroad with the bear….. he should have stuck with the chocolates. They had just started to date officially a few days ago.</p><p>"Thank you, Danny" Ember said before she gently placed a kiss against his cheek, "I do love it just a new experience for me."</p><p>"Well, I was hoping we could get something to eat later?" Danny said smiling at his girlfriend.</p><p>"You actually found a place that isn't overflowing with couples?" Ember asked giving Danny a tap with the bear’s paw.</p><p>"I sure did! Best place in Amity" he replied with a confident smile</p><p>"Is that so…… well, I can't wait," Ember said</p><p>"I’ll see you tonight. Meet me at the park under our tree" Danny happily replied as he quickly sat up from the bench.</p><p>"What time?" she asked when Danny quickly stole a kiss from her lips. Ember gently closed her eyes and happily returned the kiss.</p><p>"Come at 7, alright?" he said</p><p>"See you then" Ember replied</p><hr/><p>Ember frowned while she made her way towards the park. Her aunt had insisted on dressing up for her date with Danny, she hadn't seen the point but Aunt Vera always had her way. On her aunt’s ‘not so subtle’ suggestion, she wore a part of skin-tight jeans, a white blouse with a V cut, stopping at a modest length, with a beige cardigan around her shoulders, and a necklace neatly placed in the middle of her chest. She hadn't planned on informing her aunt about her date, but coming home with a massive teddy bear did raise a few eyebrows.</p><p>"Ember"</p><p>Ember looks up and lets out a soft gasp from her mouth; god she wanted to kick herself for acting like this. Danny stood under the tree with a picnic set out for them. He stood next to the blanket and held a single rose with one of his cheeky smiles.</p><p>"Danny….."</p><p>"Best place in Amity," Danny said as he motioned to the food with a wave of his hand, "Got to use the school’s kitchen."</p><p>"You cooked for us?" Ember asked as she accepted his hand.</p><p>"Believe it or not, I can cook." He proudly replied</p><p>Ember chuckled as she sat on top of the blanket, she gave him another smile before accepting the rose from him. It was cliché, a rose on valentine’s day, but she could ‘suffer’ through it, for Danny’s sake of course.</p><p>"This is far better than a restaurant," Ember said placing the rose down.</p><p>"I…. I really like your outfit, Ember" Danny said blushing slightly with his head turn to the side.</p><p>Danny almost felt his eyes pop out from his head, and was able to hold back the drool from escaping his mouth. Ember was stunning and the skin-tight jeans had been, very, very, distracting. He really enjoyed the outfit and had wished he wore something better for their date. He was also wearing a pair of jeans, with a black shirt.</p><p>"Thank you, Danny" Ember replied with a blush of her own.</p><p>"So!" Danny chirped with his hands eagerly opening the basket, and pulling out containers of food.</p><p>"What did you make for us?" Ember asked</p><p>"I got an apple pie for dessert; because I can't bake." Danny said placing the pie down, "But, I did make chicken cordon blue with some pasta salad, a mixture of berries, cheese and crackers with some chips as well. Oh, and I have water, sparkling water, and some juices as well."</p><p>"You really didn’t have to do that, Danny" Ember said while she watched Danny open the containers, and place some food onto a paper plate. "I would have been fine with a pizza."</p><p>"I had time to kill." Danny said with a blush, "Everything was easy to set up. The chicken was surprisingly easy to make, and everything else I just threw together."</p><p>"You really are a great boyfriend,"</p><p>"I wouldn’t say that…." He said</p><p>"I'm so happy you entered my life, Danny" Ember whispered as she placed her plate down, and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, "Thank you."</p><p>"Anything for you," he said with his hands grabbing hers, and holding them tightly against his chest, "I do hope you enjoy the chicken. I might have burnt a few……"  </p><p>"I can't cook to save my life. I'm certain they're going to be delicious." Ember said cutting a piece of the chicken and watching the melted cheese pour out. She took the piece and place it in her mouth, smiling and enjoying the meal. "It's delicious!" she happily replied, earning a relief sigh from him.</p><p>"Happy Valentine’s day, Ember," Danny said</p><p>"Happy Valentine’s Day, Danny," Ember replied</p><p>"I know you don’t like this holiday, but I hope….. you enjoyed it at least?" he nervously said</p><p>"I definitely wouldn’t have enjoyed it, if I hadn't spent it with you," Ember said placing her hand against his chest, grabbing a handful of his shirt. "Now come here."</p><p>Danny smiled and moved his plate to the side along with anything that would be in his path. He allowed Ember to pull him closer to her and felt her hand being placed against his cheek. His smile only grew bigger before his lips captured its indented target.</p><p>The two eventually parted from each other and sat back down and taking their respective plates. Okay, maybe Valentine’s day wasn’t so bad when you spent it with the right person of course. Ember still hated the holiday but spending it with Danny, well, anything with Danny made it ten times better.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Temptation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Danny roamed Amity Park, desperately searching for a portal or any way to communicate to Clockwork. God, he would kill right now for a portal. Danny looks down at his hands with his mind quickly going through all of his powers, and any powers he had encountered previously with former foes. Another annoying groan escaped his mouth, as nothing came to mind. He hadn’t encountered any ghost which allowed them to open a portal, aside from Clockwork.</p><p>"Clockwork! Damn you! Where the hell is you!" Danny shouted into the sky, "I have to get to Ember…."</p><p>Danny ran a hand through his hair when he noticed a portal starting to form in front of him. Danny quickly took Johnny in his arms, and jump through; he wasn’t too sure where the portal would lead him, but he would have to take his chances. Danny’s eyes open to the Ghost Zone, he had never felt so relieved to see this place before. He would be able to find Clockwork since the Ghost Zone didn’t follow the flow of time. Everything and everyone was frozen in time; that’s the cruse of death after all.  </p><p>Danny flew to a secret location he knew very few ghosts knew, as it was a place Clockwork had shown him back during his time. Danny flew to the edges of the ghost zone and located an ancient door with an old clock on it. He placed his hand onto the doorknob and infused a small portion of his power with the door mechanisms unlocking. Danny let a sigh of relief, as he wasn’t too sure if the door would unlock in the first place since he was so much further back in time.</p><p>"You should be safe," Danny whispered placing Johnny inside before shutting the door shut. He returned his hand to the door, ensuring the door was locked before he made his way to Clockwork’s realm.</p><hr/><p>Danny caught sight of Clockwork’s realm. The ghost of time’s realm was still in the same location. Danny simply flew inside and quickly landed behind the ancient ghost, who was currently observing his orb of time.</p><p>"Clockwork! Wyrd! He took Ember and Kitty, I was able to save Johnny and placed him in a secure location. But, I don’t know where Wyrd is….. and I have to save them before it's too late!" Danny quickly spoke, rushing towards him in his panic.</p><p>"Calm yourself, Daniel" Clockwork finally spoke</p><p>"Calm myself? He’s going to kill Ember and Kitty at any moment!" Danny snapped back</p><p>"Wyrd will not kill Ember until he acquires Johnny. Ember was meant to die first quickly followed by Kitty and Johnny. He will not enjoy breaking that pattern this second time around." Clockwork explained</p><p>"That will only buy us some time, Clockwork! Wyrd will probably find out where I hid Johnny, it's only a matter of time" Danny said his hand going to his head, and gripping his hair in frustration, "What the hell are we doing! We have to go! We can't just talk!"</p><p>"Danny, you must calm down! You cannot think rationally until you calm down. We shall take action against Wyrd and save Ember and Kitty, but you must first calm down." Clockwork said as he placed a comforting hand onto the young hero. "I understand the emotions you are going through right now. Believe it or not, I have gone through something similar as you, but unlike me, you shall see your love once more."</p><p>"Unlike me?" Danny asked lowering his hands from his head, "What do you mean by that?"</p><p>"That is a story for another time," he said removing his hand, "Have you calm yourself?"</p><p>Danny straighten up and took a few deep breaths. He knew Clockwork was right, he needed to calm down. He would simply make a rash decision and most likely doom himself and everyone he cares about. He needs a plan, and for that, a clear mindset.</p><p>"Wyrd has his realm hidden, but there is a way to locate it. You must follow a recently departed soul, it shall lead you to Wyrd’s realm. Any departed soul is attracted to Wyrd. Wherever he is, the soul shall follow." Clockwork said moving his staff around the orb, showing the young hero what to look for. "Souls will glow a pure bright light, but be warned. The souls are fast, do not lose sight of it. Wyrd will be able to tell if a soul is being followed, he will know when you arrive."</p><p>"And Johnny?"</p><p>"I shall secure your friend, now go." Clockwork said</p><p>"Thank you," Danny said before quickly taking flight.</p><hr/><p>Ember slowly opened her eyes and allowed her vision to focus. She sat up and saw a dark room with clocks frozen in time. Her eyes caught notice of strange orbs, glowing a pure white light, enclosed in a tiny box that was neatly stacked on a shelf.  Ember crawled on all fours and took a closer look at the boxes.</p><p>"A plate?" Ember whispered running her finger against the engraving, "Adolf Hitler? What the hell…..?"</p><p>"Enjoying my collection?"</p><p>Ember quickly snap her head around and faced the source of the voice. A strange being stood in front of her, his eyes were blood white, his skin pale, and his clothing different shades of blue with a ghostly tail for his feet.</p><p>"Wh…who are you?" Ember managed to speak</p><p>"Adolf Hitler would be the most….. interesting item of my collection." He simply continued and ignored the initial question.</p><p>"Collection?"</p><p>"These boxes you see," Wyrd explained before taking an empty box from a shelf, "Contains the soul of the dead. Normally, these souls simply stop by and then I help them to continue their way towards the afterlife. But the most interesting souls, such as these."</p><p>Ember looks up at the shelves once more but this time taking a better look at them. The shelves were massive, reaching towards the tall ceiling, being filled with boxes and millions of souls trapped inside. Ember simply covered her mouth and tried her best to hide her shock. All of those souls….. were meant to pass on, but were now forever trapped?</p><p>"Just who are you?" Ember asked once more</p><p>"I am Wyrd! The Ghost of fate and the accursed counterpart of Clockwork, the foolish ghost of time." Wyrd said before crushing an empty box inside of his hand.</p><p>"Ghosts….. time… fate? What the hell? None of this can be true?" Ember said as she slowly backed away from him, unable to believe what her eyes were seeing.</p><p>"Oh yes! Everything you see is very much real." Wyrd spoke softly as he placed his hand underneath her chin, and held her head in place. "You. You, you….. you were meant to be inside my boxes, but because of Danny’s interference…. You escaped your destined fate."</p><p>"What does Danny have to do about this….?" Ember asked pushing his hand away</p><p>"Don’t you think it was odd for Danny Phantom and Fenton to appear at the same time?" he said smiling at her.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Think you, foolish girl! Danny is the ghost who had saved you that night. He's been lying to you and his true intentions all of this time." Wyrd spat. His fingers quickly wrapped around the young teen’s throat and started to squeeze. "You were meant to die months ago, but because of Danny, here you are, alive. Your soul was supposed to be in that damn box and kept on a nice shelf until I decided to release you. And oh, how amazing you turned out to be in death. You, my precious flame turned into one of the most destructive ghosts I’ve ever seen. Powerful, beautiful, and dangerous….. my little flame."</p><p>Ember held onto his wrist in an attempt to prevent him from squeezing the life out of her. She tried to punch his arm and chest, but it didn’t make any difference to this ancient ghost. She grunted slightly as he brought her face closer to his own.</p><p>"Absolutely stunning, my little flame. I will admit your human form is beautiful, but your ghost one is stunning." Wyrd said as he gently ran his hand through her hair.</p><p>The ancient ghost of fate smiled down at her. He would never admit this to any soul, but he had always found Ember to be a beautiful woman. He would never lower himself and actively engage in a relationship with her, but he greatly enjoyed watching her. Ancient ghost or not, he was a male, and he had, unfortunately, manly desires. Oh, how much he hated having such unholy thoughts.</p><p>"Would you like to return to your ghostly self?" Wyrd said with his thumb running across her lips, "Flaming hair? Powers? Strength? Fear from your foes?"</p><p>"Power…." Ember replied</p><p>"Watch my dear flame," Wyrd said finally releasing Ember from his grip. He walked over to his orb and waved his hand over it, allowing the events of the original timeline to be shown.</p><p>"This…. This is me?" Ember whispered with her eyes fixed on the orbs, as she watched her alternate self; no, the life she was meant to have.</p><p>"My dear flame," Wyrd stood behind the young teen and firmly placed his hands against her shoulders. A sinister smile formed on his ghostly lips, as he lowered himself and gently rub his finger against her neck. "Say the words…. And this you; shall be the current you."</p><p>"I…. I have a life now" Ember said closing her eyes shut.</p><p>Ember held her hands together and was forcing herself to look away. She couldn’t explain it but she could feel a strange force pulling her. It was pulling her towards this future, the life she was supposed to live. The more she looked at the orb, the more she was tempted by the ghost of fate’s offer. She didn’t need power, she didn’t want to be evil, she didn’t…. power, power, power.</p><p>"You have a life? Danny doesn’t belong in your time, he will be sent back in due time. Do you realize what will happen once he leaves?" Wyrd asked and waited for a slight nod of her head before he continued, "You will return on being a loser, powerless, weak, a nobody. The only reason why you have respect is because of him, but once he's gone….."</p><p>"No…. that won't happen, I just know it," Ember said quickly covering her ears with her hands, in a desperate attempt to muffle his voice. "People respect me now…. I've done things, and I know I won't return to be a loser."</p><p>"Are you sure about that?" Wyrd said forcibly removing her hands from her ears, "Are you willing to place your life on it? Will your peers, parents, everyone respect you once Danny leaves?"</p><p>Ember stood silent with her mind racing. He was wrong, right? Of course, her fellow students respect her now. She stood up against Glitter and earned some respect from her classmates, her relationship with her parents was starting to improve. She wasn’t going to fall into his hands like this.</p><p>"The moment he leaves you. Everything will return to how it was before his arrival. You will be bullied by those foolish classmates of yours, your parents will treat you like garbage, and you will die alone. Unloved, unrespected, unwanted, alone, always alone aren’t you?" Wyrd whispered as he continued to run his hand through her hair.</p><p>"I…. I… I…."</p><p>"But I wouldn’t do such a thing to you," he said smiling down at her, "I will give you the power and with that power, you shall finally claim the respect you deserve, my dear flame. In my ancient eyes, you are by far the most stunning ghost I've ever seen. Beautiful, powerful, strong, and incredible. My, my, I do feel like an old record, repeating myself like this."</p><p>Wyrd moved his hand away from her and took a step back. If he could turn Ember and gain her loyalty, he would be able to take over the Ghost Zone with ease. The ancient ghost of fate hadn’t originally planned on this, but he did enjoy the occasional twist.</p><p>"Accept my offer, my dear flame," Wyrd said as he extended an open hand, "I shall give you power that you desperately wish for, and in return, I simply ask you for one thing. Loyalty. I want your loyalty in exchange for a better life, I shall provide for you. I do believe it's fair, don’t you think?"</p><p>Ember looks down at the open hand, and lightly bit down on her bottom lip. She didn’t want to return to her old life before Danny. It was a life she swore to never return to, she wouldn’t be able to handle having the life she has now being ripped away from her. She wouldn’t return, she can't return, she’ll do anything in order not to return.</p><p>"Do we have a deal, my beautiful flame?" he asked with a smile</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Does Wyrd have a thing for Ember? No, he's just sweet talking to her but he does have a lust full attraction to her. But other than that, he doesn't care about her.</p><p>Why am I putting a sexual attraction to a ghost? Cause why not? Ghosts are men and women, but not allowed to be lustful to one another? Box ghost and lunch lady had a daughter together (somehow). And it gives Wyrd a more human aspect to his personality.</p><p>As you can all see, this rewrite is completely different from the original. A nice twist to it and I like it! Of course, the original is still up if you wish to read it</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Decision</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wyrd stared down at the young teen, knowing full well he was steps away from gaining her loyalty. But he had to make sure not to pressure her too much, and risk the chance to lose her. The ancient ghost of time took a stepped back, extending his arms wide and gave a simply bow. He could wait a few more hours, it he would allow him some time to find Johnny and take care of Kitty in the time being.</p><p>"I’ll shall give you until nightfall to decide, my dear flame," he said taking his staff, "I do hope you’ll make the right choice."</p><p>"Nightfall……"</p><p>"Please, stay inside of my home until you’ve decided on my offer." He said waving his hand around the realm, "Parricida will show you to your room."</p><p>"Whats a Parricida?" Ember questioned looking up at the ancient ghost</p><p>Wyrd moved to the side to reveal a tall, thinly shape ghost, standing in the ‘doorway’ with his giant eye staring down at her. Ember quickly took a stepped back, she found herself staring back into his massive one eye and felt super weird about it.</p><p>"Parricida is an….. associate of mine" Wyrd explained pushing the Observant closer to the young teen, "This! My dear flame is an Observant. Here in the Ghost Zone, they watch over us, the timeline, our lives, everything you can think of. Their duty is to ensure the timeline remains stable."</p><p>"What do you mean…. By a timeline?" Ember asked</p><p>"The timeline is the flow of time," Wyrd explained. Wyrd had never been fond of boring explanations, he saw it as a waste of time and energy but he did make an exception. He needed Ember to trust him, and if meant to go through a lengthy explanation then so be it. "See it as a river. That’s the timeline, human and ghost history. They both flow down the river, living side by side since the beginning of time itself. But the flow of the river stops when there’s a rock in its path. It disrupts the flow of the river, creates a new path, and creates more problems than anything. An Observant is here to watch this river, and prevent this event from happening."</p><p>"And this Clockwork and you are responsible for this river?" she asked glancing back at the boxes of souls.</p><p>"We are…. In a way, the babysitters of the timeline. The Observants send us to fix any issues that might occur, and ensure the stability of the timeline." He said</p><p>"This way," Parricida said motioning towards another door</p><p>"Can I even trust you?" she asked</p><p>"My dear flame, unlike Danny, who has lied to you countless of times. I haven't. I’ve told you nothing but the truth, and I’ll be able to tell you more whenever you ask." He said smiling at her.</p><p>"You….. you haven't lied to me….." she whispered.</p><p>"Do not fear, my dear flame" Wyrd said placing a firm hand against Parricida’s shoulder, "Parricida will not harm you. You are safe, you can trust me. I won't lie to you and never will."</p><p>Ember looks back at Wyrd and gave him a simple nod before leaving the room, allowing the two ancient ghosts a moment to speak in private.</p><p>"Just what are you planning, Wyrd?" Parricida asked</p><p>"Do not harm her, Parricida" Wyrd said glaring at him</p><p>"Why don’t you just end her life already?" he snapped at the ghost of fate, "Kill her and get it over with! Why are you playing these foolish games!"</p><p>Wyrd narrowed his eyes and quickly took ahold of the Observant, easily lifting him off the ground and slamming him against a nearby wall. A low growl escaped his mouth as he brought his face closer to the terrifying ghost.</p><p>"Listen to me carefully, you traitorous snake!" Wyrd spoke in a soft yet angry tone, "If you even think of ending her life! I will kill you! You're worth nothing to me, do you understand? If she dies prematurely, I will kill you and I will ensure it’s a slow and painful death!"</p><p>"Y-you c-can’t kill the u-undead!" Parricida maange to say</p><p>A sinister smirk forms on Wyrd’s lips. He released the Observant from his grip and swiftly located a box from one of his shelves.</p><p>"You believe killing the undead is impossible?" he asked as he waved his hand over the box.</p><p>"Ghosts are dead souls! How exactly are you going to kill the undead?" Parricida asked rubbing his throat slightly.</p><p>Wyrd smiled as he clenched his hand around the box, a strange power flowing from his hand and inside of the box. The pure white light that would usually shine suddenly turned into a blood-red colour with a scream escaping the box. The scream slowly turned into a shrieking before the soul inside exploded and disappeared forever. Wyrd slowly dropped the burnt box onto the ground and crushed it with his staff, turning the former box of soul into ash.</p><p>"H-how….w-what did you do?" Parricida asked looking down at the ashes</p><p>"Take note of my warning, Parricida or the next pile of ashes shall be you" Wyrd whispered into his ‘ear’ before patting him on the shoulder.</p><p>"Who was that?"</p><p>"Some soul who started to bore me," he said waving his hand like it was nothing, "Take care of our guest."</p><p>"Damn you, Wyrd….." Parricida mumbled</p><p>"Thinking of turning against me, Parricida? May I remind you, you're too far in deep now! Do you honestly think the other Observant will forgive you? After everything, you’ve done behind their backs? The little bubble you place around you to hide your actions? You will be stripped of your powers and thrown out like the trash you are! And you better hope they get their hands onto you before I do."</p><p>"I should have never gotten myself involved!" he shouted</p><p>"Just go and take care of our guest." Wyrd said with his red eyes glowing, "Oh and Parricida if you mention anything…. I will kill you."</p><p>Parricida simply watched Wyrd leave the room, as he stood in complete silence. Wyrd was right. He was too far in deep to go back now. He wouldn’t be able to seek the help of the other Observants after betraying them so many times. He would have to continue to obey Wyrd if he wanted to live.</p><hr/><p>Danny flew to the edge of the ghost zone at Clockwork’s recommendation. As similar lockwork and Wyrd was, the ghost of time only knew the minimum about his counterpart. Danny was acting on hunches and theories but it was better than nothing. He hovers near the edge and waited, waited for whatever was meant to happen.</p><p>"Come on…." He mumbled</p><p>Danny flew around slightly when he noticed a bright light fly past him. He let out a quick gasped before flying after it. Danny had trouble keeping up with the departed spirit and had lost it at some point, he had feared he had lost his only chance to locate Ember but was surprised to see the soul was waiting for him. </p><p>Danny soon arrived in a strange part of the zone, he had never heard or been, everything in this area seemed lost. Danny slowed down and watch as the soul entered an old castle.</p><p>"This must be it." He whispered and could feel a chill running down his spine.</p><p>Danny turned human and easily phased through the walls. He returned to his ghostly form and quietly roamed around the castle. Wyrd would know he was here, and he had to be ready for whatever this ancient ghost of fate had planned for him.</p><hr/><p>Danny searched a large portion of the castle but was unable to find any signs of Ember or Kitty. He cautiously opened another door, only to find it empty once more. Danny let out an annoyed groan and leaned against the door, as he rubbed his face with his hands.</p><p>"At this rate…. I'll never find Ember," he mumbled to himself</p><p>"Wyrd"</p><p>Danny lowered his hands at the sudden voice. He recognized that voice or at least the pitch of it. It was usually the manner of speaking the Observants would use. Danny opened the door slightly and was surprised to see, there was indeed an Observant.</p><p>"Damn you Wyrd…. Forcing me into some lap dog," Parricida muttered to himself, unaware of the unexpected guest.</p><p><em>"An Observants is working for Wyrd……"</em> Danny thought</p><p>Danny narrowed his eyes and waited for the Ober to pass the door before grabbing hold of the ancient ghost, pulling him into the room and slamming the door shut.</p><p>"YOU!" Danny shouted grabbing ahold of Parricida and slammed him against a wall for the second time.</p><p>"You…. Danny Fenton, correct?" he said</p><p>"You’re working with Wyrd?" he said glaring at him</p><p>"So, what if I am?" Parricida snapped back trying to push the other ghost away, "This has nothing to do with you! This is Observants business"</p><p>"Since when do Obvervants meddle with the timeline, fool! Now, where is Ember McLain! I know she’s here!" Danny said forming a plasma ball in his hand and bringing it closer to the Observant’s face. Danny shot the ball and purposely missed; the impact of the plasma ball barely scrapping the top of Parricida’s head. Danny smiled and formed another one, "Tell me where she is before I blow your eye out."</p><p>"I-I never asked for this! Being tangled up in some soulmate crap!" Parricida shouted back, struggling even more to free himself.</p><p>"Soulmate?"</p><p>"I wanted to fix the timeline that’s it! I wanted to be respected among my fellow Observants! But I ended being some slave for Wyrd!" he shouted completely ignoring Danny’s question.</p><p>"Just tell me where she is!" Danny shouted back while he strengthens the plasma ball, "NOW!"</p><p>"She's in that room over there!" he shouted pointed to a hallway, "Third door on the left!"</p><p>Danny shot the plasma ball near Parricida’s feet. He dropped the disgraced ghost to the ground before making his way to Ember’s room.</p><hr/><p>Ember stood in her room and paced around it. Her mind going back and forth, unable to decided what she should do. She didn’t want to return to her old life, but from what she understood, to gain this power Wyrd spoke of…. She would have to die. Did Wyrd had alternative motives? It wouldn’t be something out of the ordinary? What should she do!</p><p>"Ember!"</p><p>Ember snapped from her thoughts at the sound. She turned her head back and saw Danny enter her room. A smile adorned his lips, a sign of relief could be seen on his face, and his eyes were gentle and kind towards her.</p><p>"Danny….." Ember said slowly backing away from him</p><p>"Ember? What’s wrong?" he said</p><p>"You lied to me, didn’t you?" Ember snapped back, gritting her teeth together, "Wyrd told me everything…. About you…. And this place."</p><p>Danny look down slightly and took a deep sigh. He knew this would happen, he knew Ember would be furious with him for lying to her for so long. But he couldn’t bring himself to tell her, all because he was afraid.</p><p>"I never wanted to lie to you, Ember," Danny said turning his head to the side, unable to face her, "As hard as it to believe. I wanted to tell you, but I was scared, scared of losing you."</p><p>"How were you scared? Did you think I would leave you or something? Why would you care so much about that?!" Ember said clenching her fists, "Why would you even care about me like that!"</p><p>"Because I love you!" Danny said back quickly covering his mouth at his sudden outburst.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Ember…. back in my timeline, you and I…. are enemies." Danny said and didn’t see the point in lying anymore. Ember deserved the truth, he didn’t know what Wyrd had told her, but he would tell her his truth and hope she would believe him. "We fought for a few years and I hated you, but I started to think differently about you. You came to my aid when I really needed it, and help me to rally the other ghosts to save the planet."</p><p>"So, we hated each other? Why am I not surprised……" Ember whispered</p><p>"That was before I got the chance to know you! To fully know you. When the portal opened and sent me back in time. I saved you because it was the right thing to do, not because I wanted to get rid of one more enemy. I got the chance to know you, be friends with you, and fall in love with you. And I don’t regret anything, I would do all of this all over again if it meant falling in love with you." Danny said placing his hands against her arms.</p><p>"H-how do I know you're not lying to me….." Ember said in an attempt to hold back her tears but failing miserably as they streamed down her face.</p><p>"Ember, please don’t cry….. it hurts me to see you like this," Danny said holding back his tears.</p><p>"I-I don’t want you to leave….. but you have to. You cant stay in this time any longer and will be sent back. We’ll be parted from each other, and ill be back on being a loser." Ember said whipping some tears away from her sleeve.</p><p>"Ember, I would never allow that to happen. I will find a way for us to be together. I cant see my life without you in it." He said as he slowly approached her, "Ember please believe me…."</p><p>"You want me to believe you…."</p><p>Danny clenched his hands into a fist. He had to prove to Ember he wasn’t lying, he needed her to believe him. He would find a way to be with Ember, if he had to make a deal with Clockwork then so be it. He would find a way.</p><p>"I don’t know if I can believe you….." she said</p><p>Danny breached the space between them, and wrapped his arms around the woman in front of him. He pulled her against his own body and felt her hands tentatively being placed against his chest. The heat of her hands made his heartbeat out of his chest. This woman who used to be his former foe; Oh, how could she have such an effect on him? Was soulmates even a thing? The crazy words of a scared ghost?</p><p>"Ember….."</p><p>"Danny….."</p><p>Danny placed his hands against Ember’s cheek and pulled her in, he leaned down and gently placed his lips against her own. Danny parted after their short kiss and look down at her, "I'm sorry….." he said.</p><p>"I'm not," Ember said pulling him back into another kiss. Their lips interlocking and her arms wrapping around his neck, deepening the kiss as much as she possibly could.</p><p>Danny’s eyes widen slightly from the sudden pull but quickly moved his hands against her back. He had wanted to kiss her for such a long time but always hesitate to act on it. For the longest of time, he didn’t know how Ember felt about him. But now he could see it, she loved him just as much as he loved her.</p><p>Ember slowly pulled away from the kiss only because she needed air. Her gaze moved away from him as she bit her bottom lip, with a deep red blush showing on her cheeks.</p><p>"Ember, I-I love you," Danny said smiling down at her</p><p>"Y-you what?" she asked staring at him in shock</p><p>"Ember McLain, I love you!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Portal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ember stared in shock as her brain tries to process everything that just happened. Okay, so there’s an alternative timeline where she’s dead, she’s basically mortal enemies with the guy she’s crushing on hard, said guy was sent back in time and saved her from her fated death, which ended up in her falling in love with him, he just kissed her and was now professing his love towards her……, yeah, she can definitely process all of that.</p><p>"I'm done lying to you, Ember" Danny said as he gently held her hands within his own, "You know everything now. There's nothing else about me you don’t know."</p><p>"I just don’t want to be lied to again," ember said sighing slightly, "I can't do anything about everyone else, but I don’t want you to lie to be again. How am I supposed to trust you again after hiding such a big lie from me?"</p><p>"I only did it to protect you, Ember. I never meant to hurt you like this…. Knowing who I am; the stuff I do is dangerous. The enemies I have in my time will come after anyone who’s associated with me, my friends, my family, and everyone I love. I didn’t want you to get involved and hurt, but I always intended to tell you." Danny explained looking away shamefully.</p><p>Ember sighed and was thinking of the right response to give the poor young hero when she felt a cold hand being gently placed against her shoulder. She looks around only to be greeted by Wyrd’s emotionless glare.</p><p>"Clockwork’s little protegee, Danny Fenton," Wyrd said smiling down at him.</p><p>Danny quickly flew back to form some distance between them. He quickly clenched his hands into a fist and felt his eyes glowing in rage.</p><p>"Remove your cold dead hands from her," he said</p><p>"Now, now, calm down. I'm only here to talk Danny, nothing more and nothing less." He said moving his hand away from Ember’s shoulder, "See? I mean no harm."</p><p>"Ember get over here now" Danny demanded</p><p>Wyrd simply smiles as he watched the young hero pull Ember closer towards him, and swiftly standing in front of her. He could laugh, watching this pathetic hero, attempting to make himself bigger than he is. Could he really pose a threat to him? The ancient ghost of fate? He was there when time first began, passed judgement on some of the most famous souls in history! No one, not even this excuse of a hero could threaten him.</p><p>"Are you trying to fight me, boy?" he asked</p><p>"I know what you want with Ember, you want to rest the timeline…. You want to kill her," Danny said while he did his best to protect Ember with his body as much as he could.</p><p>"I offered Ember a favourable alternative. One she should graciously accept." He said turning his cold gaze towards her.</p><p>"I…. I don’t need powers to have a happy life. Danny and I will find a way to be together, and we don’t need your help in archiving this goal." Ember said glaring back at him.</p><p>"And what’s stopping Danny from lying to you again? He’s done it before, what makes you think he won't do it again?" Wyrd said slowly walking around the room, constantly keeping his eyes locked onto Ember’s. "On his word? Is that really enough my dear flame? Can this man’s word be enough not to break your trust?" he said</p><p>"Don’t listen to him Ember! You know everything about me now, I don’t and will not lie to you ever again." Danny snapped back as he cautiously moved, ensuring Ember would be behind him at all times.</p><p>"I've done nothing but tell you the truth, Ember. Danny? He’s lied to you since day one" Wyrd said</p><p>"Ember……" Danny muttered staring back at her</p><p>Ember frowned at him, she would trust her heart. Danny lied to her but what proved Wyrd wasn’t lying to her as well? She knew Danny and he loved her, she could trust him with her life as she has done many times before even if she wasn’t aware of it.  </p><p>"I won't accept your offer, now release us!" Ember said taking a step away from him.</p><p>The ancient ghost narrowed his eyes and glared down at the two of them; very few ghosts dared to defy him, and he could name them all on one hand with three fingers to spare.</p><p>"You are both fools"</p><p>Wyrd quickly opened his hand and fired a plasma ray towards them. Danny gasp and quickly covered Ember in his arms, as he felt the attack strike his back. He shouted and gritted through the pain before returning fire.</p><p>"I will return the timeline! You, Kitty, and Johnny shall all die!" Wyrd shouted</p><p>Danny flew back and pushed Ember into the corner of the room. He quickly formed a barrier, allowing him a chance to quickly speak to Ember.</p><p>"Do not leave this place! Stay safe and hidden, do you understand?!" Danny shouted grunting slightly as he tried to maintain the barrier’s form.</p><p>"Danny… are you okay?" Ember worriedly asked, placing her hands against his chest</p><p>"Do not leave this spot understand? I'll take care of Wyrd!" he said before breaking his barrier and returning fire.</p><p>"You think you can protect her?!" Wyrd shouted as the two kept returning fire</p><p>"Yes I can!" he yelled as he lured Wyrd away from Ember</p><p>"You’re just a foolish boy! Ignorant about the basic tactics of battle! Always be two steps ahead of your opponent!" Wyrd said quickly blocking a punch, crushing Danny’s fist.</p><p>Danny shouted and managed to pull his hand free, he groans and moved his hand slightly to inspect the damage.</p><p>"You will never have Ember! Not when I'm standing!" he shouted</p><p>"Oh, there are many ways I can get Ember. You're just a fool who hasn’t realized it yet," he said smirking at him.</p><p>"DANNY"</p><p>Danny grunted as he managed to block one of Wyrd’s attacks. His eyes widen at the sight of a portal opening behind Ember.</p><p>"Two steps ahead," Wyrd whispered before grabbing hold of Danny’s suit and throwing him against the ground. The ancient ghost opened his hand and released a non-lethal attack, pushing and sending Ember back into the portal.</p><p>"NO!" Danny shouted releasing his ghostly wail.</p><p>"What th-!" Wyrd raised his arms and covered his face as he braced for the impact of the attack. He shouted as he was sent back all across the room. Danny rapidly got up from the floor and flew towards the portal. He could still see her, she hadn't gone through the portal completely, he could still save her, right?</p><p>"EMBER!" Danny shouted desperately reaching out his hand, in a failed attempt to grab hold of Ember’s hand. Danny grunted when he suddenly struck by one of Wyrd’s plasma balls, sending him against a nearby wall. He quickly sat up only to watch the portal disappear in front of his eyes.</p><p>"And now you’ll never reach her, ever again!" Wyrd said opening his hand with another plasma ball forming. "Believe it or not, Danny Fenton. You can kill a ghost and it's not a pretty sight."</p><p>"Where did you send HER!" Danny shouted in a desperate attempt to hold back his tears</p><p>"Somewhere you'll never find her…." Wyrd whispered</p><p>"Wyrd!"</p><p>Wyrd glances behind and smiling at the sight of Parricida; what perfect timing. He chuckled to himself and fired his attack against Danny’s chest, forcing him to strike the wall once more.</p><p>"Look and pay attention." He said placing his hand underneath the fallen’s hero chin.</p><p>"Danny Fenton," Parricida muttered his eye glancing down at him.</p><p>"You no longer serve any purpose," Wyrd simply replied.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>Wyrd instantly opened his hand and released a wide wave, shockwave of power, and obliterated the ancient Observant into nothing. Danny stood in horror, his ears still rang of the Observant’s death scream. He never thought it was possible…. There’s no way it's possible….. to kill the undead?</p><p>"And now’s it's your turn," Wyrd said and slowly aimed his opened hand towards him, "Farewell, Danny Fenton."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Power</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ember groaned and instinctively touched her head and felt no signs of blood. She slowly sat up and took a moment to check her surroundings; she was in another part of the ghost zone, just great. How was she even breathing? No, one crisis at the time. She had to figure out how to return to where Danny was, or find Clockwork, somehow.</p><p>"It's about damn time!" a voice snapped.</p><p>Ember quickly turned and located the source of the voice, her eyes widen in horror, how was this even possible? It was her….. but it wasn’t. This version of her was pale-white, her flaming robin’s egg blue hair burn in rage with a ghostly white light surrounded her form. This was her, no, this was meant to be her. The dead version of herself, Ember.</p><p>"Y-you’re….. me….." Ember managed to speak, as she took a long moment to observe her alternative self.</p><p>"Well, no shit! Look! This is weird for me too, okay? Seeing a version of me, who is ALIVE! Like holy shit this is crazy!" the ghostly rocker replied crossing her arms over her chest, "The alternative you, I suppose? Hm…. Or what you were meant to become? Yeah, that’s a good one."</p><p>"H-how are you here?" Ember replied</p><p>"Clockwork." The rocker replied glancing at her living self.</p><p>"How is he behind this?" Ember asked</p><p>"When Dipstick went to the past to save you, uh, I suppose us? He changed the timeline as you know. A ripple effect happened, erased everything that would have been if you had died. This ripple would have taken me out of existence if Clockwork hadn’t interfered. He pulled me out of time before the ripple could take me out. And now I'm here. In the Empty part of the Ghost Zone." The ghostly Ember explained sighing deeply in annoyance.</p><p>"Why did he pull you out?" Ember questioned</p><p>"To defeat Wyrd," she said in return.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>The ghostly Ember heave a sigh before she continued, "Wyrd and I..... in the original timeline have a past."</p><p>"What…. Kind of past?" Ember asked, starting to fear it might have been something sexual.</p><p>"You’ve seen the boxes haven't you?" the ghostly teen questioned, waiting for her living self to give a small nod of the head before she continued. "Those boxes are terrible…. It’s the darkest place a soul could be trapped in, and I've been sucked into that stupid thermos!"</p><p>"The thermos?"</p><p>"Some stupid, ghost-sucking, trapping thing! Just asked Dipstick! Either way! The boxes are a thousand times worst. You can't see anything, you can't hear anything, you probably wouldn’t even hear your heartbeat if you were alive. The boxes botches your concept of time. At first, you try to handle it, then you lose your mind, next you simply want everything to end…. But it can’t. You're dead. It will never end. But when Wyrd comes along, speaks to you, sweet talks you. You end up listening to everything he says and start believing in the same views as he does." The dead rocker sadly explained, giving herself a comforting embrace. She could still remember being trapped in those boxes.</p><p>She had been freed from those boxes decades ago, but it felt it had only been yesterday she had been trapped inside. She never wanted to return to those boxes, never.</p><p>"I never wanted to become this…." The late Ember said motioning to herself, "I wanted to move on…. To the Pureland, but you can’t enter the Pureland if you have regrets. Wyrd knew of this of course. He would fill your head with his words, plant the seeds of doubt and just watch once he was done. He told me, I should seek out revenge, find the people who hurt me and hurt them back ten folds, and I did. I became who I am because of him. I, and every ghost dipstick have encountered became villains because of Wyrd. None of us wanted this, we just wanted peace but we never got the chance."</p><p>"I’m so sorry….." Ember said covering her mouth in shock, "I… I don’t know what to say."</p><p>"Don’t bother kid," the ghostly rocker said waving her hand, "Look, one thing is for certain….. I’ll make sure, you’ll never go through what I did. You will not end up in one of those boxes."</p><p>"Y-you’re going to help me?" she asked</p><p>"To kick that ancient ghost’s ass? Yeah, I will." The ghostly rocker said</p><p>"Are you coming with me?" Ember asked staring at her departed self</p><p>"No, I won’t," she replied shaking her head</p><p>"What? You won't face Wyrd and help Danny?" Ember asked a bit taken back</p><p>"I have nothing against Dipstick, well, anymore I should say. But I can’t face Wyrd directly." She simply explained.</p><p>"What do you mean?" she asked</p><p>"There can’t be two of us. It will disrupt the timeline and cause more problems, and that would be a real drag to handle." The rocker explained as she paced back and forth, "This is a special part of the Ghost Zone where time doesn’t exist. That’s why I’m able to exist here, but the moment I leave this zone….. the time ripple will catch up, and erase me."</p><p>"Then how can you help me?" Ember questioned, not seeing the point of receiving help from her alternative self if she couldn’t even leave this place.</p><p>"I’m getting to the point! Gosh, was I really this annoying?!" The rocker snapped back</p><p>"Yeah! Go ahead and insult yourself!" Ember snapped in return, crossing her arms at her other-self.</p><p>"Look! Clockwork gave me this strange necklace!" Ember late self-explained before pulling out a gold chain necklace with a transparent bottle at the end. "He said! You, like alive you, will be able to use my powers, okay? Dead, ghost me’s powers. I have to infuse some of my powers into the bottle, and you'll be able to use my powers for a short period. You’ll have a better chance facing Wyrd, and not being a sitting duck."</p><p>"I'm worried I'll screw this up…." Ember said staring at the bottle, as It slowly started to fill up with a glowing pink light.</p><p>The ghostly rocker looked away from the necklace and sighed. She knew what her living self was thinking at this very moment, she was her after all. Everything her living self had gone through was her life after all with only a different ending. If anyone could cheer herself up it would be her.</p><p>"Look! Don’t doubt yourself about all of this, okay? I know you can do it, you can handle this power and kick ass! You are me remember? These are your powers, you are me, and I am you. You might have some trouble mastering the powers at first, but you will quickly get the hang of it. The powers will become a part of you, and you’ll be such a badass!"</p><p>Ember smiled and lowered her head slightly to allow her late self to slip the necklace around her neck. She was right. This was simply another version of herself.</p><p>"Uh…. So…… how’s is it?" the rocker asked turning her gaze away, and clearing her voice slightly in hopes to avoid any awkwardness.</p><p>"How’s what?" Ember questioned</p><p>"You know….. dipstick…..uh, Danny?" she mumbles in annoyance, hoping her living self wouldn’t see the embarrassed blush that was forming on her face.</p><p>"What about him?" Ember asked once more. She truly didn’t understand what her counterpart meant. What could be so interesting about Danny that her other self wanted to know?</p><p>"Look!" the flustered rocker shouted, "You're with him right? H-how is it?"</p><p>"Oh…. OH!" Ember said and hadn't expected something like this from her. Danny had naturally told her about her ghostly self and got a general idea of her personality. She didn’t think her counterpart would be so interested in something like this, especially with a former enemy.</p><p>"Don’t give me that look! That’s my look too! You cant use that look on me!" the rocker snapped as she felt her face turning even redder.</p><p>"Man, do I really become like this?" she asked with a chuckle</p><p>"What is that suppose to mean?" the rocker snapback with flaming hair moving in irritation.</p><p>"I just didn’t know…..you had a thing for him?" Ember simply replied</p><p>"Who said I had a thing for him?!" the rocker said crossing her arms, "I'm not blind! He’s in good shape and stuff…….."</p><p>Ember let out a chuckle and just find it amusing to watch, "He’s undoubtedly a great guy, and I mean a really great one. Kind, caring, and overall the man every woman deserves."</p><p>"And I dated Skulker," the rocker replied with an annoyed sigh</p><p>"Who?"</p><p>"This crazy hunting-loving, redneck, who can’t hunt in reality! He can’t even find the tv remote!" the rocker said</p><p>"He sounds…. Interesting….." she commented.</p><p>"He sounds like a loser, you mean," the rocker said brushing her hand through her flaming hair.</p><p>The two look at each other before bursting into laughter. The ghostly Ember flung an arm around her living self and gave her a quick hug.</p><p>"Kick that stupid ancient ghost’s ass!" the rocker said smiling at herself.</p><p>"Thanks," Ember said and held the necklace</p><p>"Good luck, kid," the rocker said patting her living self on the back</p><p>"What about this place? How will Ill get out of here?" Ember asked</p><p>"Clockwork cant interfere with this battle against Wyrd. It goes against this, like, ancient ghost rule or something." The rocker said pulling out a ruby gem and placing it on the ground. The late Ember spread her arm out and pushed Ember back, as the gem started to glow with a portal suddenly appeared in front of them. "It's good for two trips," she said.</p><p>Ember smiled and gave a quick nod of the head before she jumped through the portal.</p><hr/><p>Danny groaned as he hit the ground and managed to rest his back against the wall. He spat some blood onto the ground and glared at Wyrd, who had a smug smile on his face. Danny glared at the ancient ghost of fate. Their battle had destroyed the surrounding area with clear signs of how intense their battle had been.</p><p>"I’m going to find Ember…." Danny mumbled and held his side in pain</p><p>"You heroes are quite amusing, aren’t you? You’re about to die! And you still insist on finding her? Don’t worry, Danny Fenton, you will find Ember but it will be in the afterlife…… if I allow it, of course." Wyrd mocked before laughing.</p><p>"This isn’t over!" Danny shouted</p><p>"Farewell,"</p><p>Wyrd opened his hand and consatrated a good portion of his power into his next attack. Danny gave the ancient ghost another glare before closing his eyes. He wasn’t going to have Wyrd’s face as the last thing he would see.</p><p>Wyrd huff in annoyance at this poor attempt of bravery. He would make sure Danny would be more than dead, he will destroy him beyond death itself and erase him from existence. Wyrd had to admit, he was disappointed, Danny would have been a great addition to his collection.</p><p>"I’m going to enjoy this!" Wyrd said when he was suddenly struck with a pink plasma ray. Wyrd shouted in surprised and hit the ground.  </p><p>Danny opened his eyes and blinks a few times. He really couldn’t believe what he was seeing, his girlfriend, his none ghost girlfriend just fired a plasma ray?! Danny frowned as he watched her glowing,  pink, fiery hands, and had to pinch himself just to ensure he wasn’t dreaming.</p><p>"What on earth?!" Wyrd mumble rubbing his chin slightly</p><p>"Want to fight with a girl?" Ember said smirking at the stunned ghost of fate, "Then let's fight!"</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>